The FINAL CRACK
by magick-field
Summary: One day Axel decides to read Demyx's Diary. What he finds scars him. But this is only the beggining of a string of very strange events, including, Friday, the Author and a mysterious power outage.  Rated T for randomness...crack   Not AkuDemy couple...
1. I can help you out

**Me and a friend started writing this just before summer started just for fun, and we've decided to put it on the internet where the whole world can ignore it! The spelling and grammar and sentence fluency are horrible, but i've tried to correct some it to put it on here, and also post it into chapters...instead of makng it a 51 page (and counting) one-shot! We wrote this under extreme randomness, and i'll slowly be posting new chapters everyday probably, because we're still thinking of more ideas (it's still not done.)**

**we do not Own Kngdom hearts, I hope you guys like it, if you don't we will still love it lol!**

* * *

_Is life without a mullet even worth living? Welcome to the life of Demyx, where granola bars roam free, Yuna does not bring the calm and we all die, it was sunny when Bella got hit by the van so she DIED and also a place where mysterious things happen: GLOBAL WARMING. (Also why Bella died.) Demyx's mind is a very spacious one. Lots to see, nothing to block your view...Except for maybe: THE MOOSE. The moose will rule more than the bunny ever did. MWAHAHAHAHA. Now on another note, I have a message for Roxas: I just wanted to know why-_

"Axel, what are you doing?" Marluxia asked.

"I'm reading Demyx's Diary."

"Well, you don't have to read it out loud!"

Axel sighed. "Fine, I see how it is. The Marluxia I know is long gone."

"Oh get a life." He/she said before walking out of the room. Axel continued reading.

_I just wanted to know why you hang pictures of Axel all over your room._

Axel stopped reading again.

"Ok...uh, that was creepy...I'm gonna switch to another page now."

"Stop talking to yourself." Axel heard Marluxia yell from across the hall. Axel flipped to a random page in the book.

_In my opinion, there are 3 genders. Male, Female and Marluxia. I have a theory. Marluxia's Somebody was a transvestite, and that's why Marluxia is the 3rd gender. You know how people use the words him or her, her or him, when talking about people. Did you notice that when you talk about Marluxia you say "He/She" or "He...or is it her?" Well, no longer! I just created a new word to describe talking about Marluxia! I call it "mar."_

Axel flipped to another random page, clearly freaked out.

_Here's another theory. Sonic the hedgehog was the Somebody of Saix. Forget what you thought you knew about Isa. Isa was a distant cousin of Sonic. Aerith and Cloud are married, but decided to adopt. So they adopted Sonic the hedgehog before he lost his heart. And they adopted Roxas. Since Cloud is Roxas' father, that's why Roxy styles his hair like Cloud. That's also why Roxy's boyfriend styles his hair like Sonic. Then Sonic lost is heart, and Saix was created. A heartless was also created. Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow took Sonic's place, and Cloud and Aerith just thought Sonic went emo. They were worried about their sons, so they put them both in an anger management program. (Which we all know, doesn't help people, it only makes them angry. The new anger in Roxas affected Sora, and that's why he was saying mean things to Xigbar when they met, causing Xigbar to go emo, and that's why he doesn't jump me anymore on Friday nights. Whatever that means. I was talking to Marluxia and mar said that's what it's called when someone un-_

"Oh, god I'm not reading that anymore." Just then, Axel heard the front door close. Demyx was home.

* * *

Axel could only panic as prancing feet came into the Room, so he dove to the floor and hid under the bed.

"I'm Gonna soak up the suuun, gonna tell everyone to…" Demyx sang loudly enough that Axel only choked from trying hard not to laugh.

"Gonna soak the suuun, hmm? Why is my dairy on the floor?" Demyx moved closer to the bed. He bent down to pick it up and noticed glowing green eyes under his bed.

"Woooahhh!" Demyx Jumped and shook, "MARLY HELP ME THERES A MONSTER UNDER MY BED!" He ran towards the hall.

_'My god is he that dense?'_ Axel thought as he got up from the bed. He dusted himself off and left. While he was leaving a pair… No, an Orangey-yellow eye watched him leave.

Meanwhile in Demyx eyes:

"Demyx you're being a child! I bet it was no monster! Who you do think has the only Greens that scary!"Marluxia was a little irritated by his stupidity.

"Vexen?" Demyx shrugged and smiled nervously.

"What? No! Vexen may be a pervy and a bit mad… As in science mad, but think again!"

"Um... I don't know..." Demyx put his finger on his lip and thought hard for a moment.

"YOU IDIOT! AXEL WAS IN YOUR ROOM READING YOUR STUPID DIARY, And Look!"

Marluxia dug up something from his drawer and showed Demyx. it's a picture the Entire Organization Christmas party, which was wild. There was a certain Redhead with those Same glowing eyes, setting the tree on fire.

"SEE! GREEN! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE and get a Brain... on second thought NO , GET A LIFE" Marluxia yelled loudly at Demyx and kicked him out of his room. The door slammed shut.

"I think Marluxia had argument with Vexen again..." Demyx only tsked and left... Then he realized something.

"My Diary!" And another thought came into his mind "Axel..." Demyx showed a dark side of himself

for he gave an evil grin that could prove Demyx could be cold, and could be out for revenge.

Axel walked down the hall, clearly scarred of Demyx's diary.

_Meanwhile _

Demyx was his room pacing around. He wonded what he was going to do. until A certain nobody with an Orange-yellow eye popped outta nowhere.

"Hey kid I think I can help you out!"

* * *

**I usually use wordpad to write, but for editing this, I used microsoft word. So i think all the spelling and grammar is correct, unless the comp lied to us lol...So all you can flame us about is lack of a good idea! LOL please let us know what you think so far!**

**(also i don't think I should post our ORIGINAL authors comments, cuz i think they're more messed then the story lol. trust me it WILL get weirder...What with the fridays and the Authors and the book...now i've said too much lol...it will get better! it is called 'the FINAL CRACK' for a reason. (lowercase 'the' uppercase "FINAL CRACK")**


	2. Lady Gaga and Ice cream

**Here is the next chapter as I promised, if it doesn't make sense to you, it's because it's not supposed to lol. Yeah I do actually like Lady Gaga somewhat, the joke I just got from Demyx Time...I'm pretty sure that's where I got it from. And just so you know, once we get into the later chapters, just know this: Xigbar had mostly the whole thing planned out from the start, mwahaha...well im gonna go play Chrono Cross now, i've never played it before.**

**We do not own KH**

* * *

"Oh… Hey Xigbar," Demyx greeted him. "Um, what are you doing here, it's not even Friday."

"Hey, kiddo, no, it's not Friday... uh, this is my house, I live here, under your bed, and I watch you while you sleep."_ And do other unthinkable things. _"But I can help you out. You want revenge on Axel right?"

"Yeah, how can you help?" Demyx asked. Just then Xigbar got an idea. "I know how you can REALLY annoy the CandyLand outta Axel! Here, I'll make a list." Xigbar wrote something down on a piece of paper, and then handed it to Demyx. Demyx took it and read it out loud.

**-Axel hates Lady Gaga. Here's your chance to show him your awesome singing skills.**

**-Axel loves sea-salt ice cream. Buy ALL the ice cream in Twilight Town so he doesn't get any.**

**-Eat a bunch of cheese**

**-Steal his boyfriends**

"Xigbar, I dunno how this is going to help."

"Oh, trust me, it'll help." Xigbar replied._ This is my chance to humiliate Demyx and make him look really fat by buying all the ice cream, my revenge is complete._

"Um, Xigbar..." Demyx started. "You're laughing like a maniac."

"Uh, no I'm not..."

'Ok, bye Xiggy!"

* * *

**_LATER MWAHAHA_**

Demyx knocked on the door to Axel's room. "Oh Axel!" He called.

Axel opened the door. "Yeah Demyx?"

"I WANNA HOLD 'EM LIKE THEY DO IN TEXAS PLAYS. FOLD 'EM LET 'EM HIT ME RAISE IT BABY STAY WITH ME. I LOVE IT!" Demyx yelled in a high pitched off-key tone.

"Demyx, what are you doing?" Axel asked, dumbfounded.

"LOVEGAME AND INTUITION PLAY THE CARDS WITH SPADES TO START. AND AFTER HE'S BEEN HOOKED I'LL PLAY THE ONE THAT'S ON HIS HEART!" Demyx's yelling caused Marluxia to walk outside of mar's room to see what was going on. When mar saw, mar burst out laughing. Larxene thought there was some kind of security threat and there was alarm going off. She was armed with lightning.

Xigbar silently smirked from across the castle.

"P-P-P- POKER FACE PO-PO-POKER FACE!"

"DEMYX, SHUT UP!" Larxene screamed. Axel's eye twitched as he shut the door. Demyx kept going.

"CAN'T READ MY, CAN'T READ MY, NO HE CAN'T READ MY POKER FACE!" He took a deep breath and smiled. He checked off the first thing on his list... Now, for step 2...

* * *

All Axel could think was why Demyx started singing to him, and lady Gaga of all of them... more like gaygay... but that wasn't the point. After Demyx was done singing he gave Axel an evil smile and disappeared.

"I think we might have broken Demyx 'cuz he just creeped the hell outta me!" Axel only took his hands off the frame of the door and retreated to his room.

Demyx Arrived in Twilight Town and looked around in awe at all the stores. Why didn't he get missions here? Oh wait, Recon... Well damn, this town was nice anyways.

He needed to find an ice cream store and noticed they was only one, so he headed that way and asked the Store how many Sea salt Ice creams he had.

"I have 45 in the back and that's for today, why?" The store owner looked at him questionably; Demyx smiled and said, "I will buy all of them." The store owner faces turned from confused to completely enthusiastic and gave Demyx all the Ice cream.

"Hey you wear that same the coat as my regular." Demyx looked up at the store owner. "Oh Axel? Yeah we are good friends." _'More like my victim hehehe.'_

The store owner smiled at him and gave the cost, "That will be 2231 Munny." Demyx's smile turned into a little frown but he gave the man the Munny and left.

As Demyx left eating some Ice cream himself until he noticed Axel and Roxas going over to the same Ice cream store. He hid. He was close enough to hear what they were saying.

"No more ice cream?" That was Roxas voice. "You can't be serious!" Axel sounded a little disappointed.

"Sorry boys but someone earlier came and bought everything from me." The Ice cream store owner only shrugged and shook his head. "That's ok, later." Demyx imagined Axel putting his head down and putting his hands in his pockets.

_'Yes step 2 is complete... step 3 is not really related to getting revenge but eating cheese did sound good.'_ Demyx kept thinking until all his Ice creams melted and he was covered in a strong Salty sweet smell.

"Hey Roxas do you smell that?" Demyx heard Axel and Roxas going Demyx's way "Hey yeah... hmmm very strong." Demyx, in panic dropped his melted Ice cream and portaled his way to his bathroom.

"Odd..." Axel put his hand to his chin as he stared at all the poor melted Ice cream, both of them Mourn of the Ice that could of been, the Ice cream that was now nothing. Both a little disappointed they left for the clock tower.

* * *

**Please let us know what you think of it, Flames more than welcome, cuz at least ppl are reviewing lol.**  
**(we know this story is complete crack and maybe even crap, but we had a lot of fun writing it.)**

**I'm probably like on chapter 25 or something by now, and i've hit writers bloack, its been a couple weeks since i've written anything so...hmm**

**Thank you Flame's Little Star for writing this with me.**


	3. The List

**Back when we originally started writing this we didn't care about grammar which makes it really hard for me to edit, even with spelling and grammar check programs...So I use those programs and then check it myself too but I suck at that... Well Microsoft Word was being a noobcake so blame it and me if there's grammar errors... E.G.) 'looks' insted of 'looked'**

**And i don't wanna rant or anything but to my friend Ax: Your grammar wasnt the best at the time and neither was mine, and looking at stuff now it seems we've fixed that, it was very annoying to edit, cuz noobcake microsoft word wouldn't do it right... anyways, if theres a few POV words that are off, im sorry**

**We dont own KH**

* * *

Demyx completed step 3, and then proceeded to find out more about step 4. "How am I gonna find out about all his boyfriends...and steal them too? It's time for some recon!" Demyx skipped into Axel's room. (Thankfully Axel wasn't in there at the moment.) He looked around. "How am I gonna find who Axel's dating...?" Demyx thought aloud. Then he noticed a piece of paper on Axel's desk. He read it.

**_My Boyfriends:_**

**_-Roxas 3_**

**_-Luxord_**

**_-Marluxia...wait no, mar's dating Larxene now...cross that off_**

**_-Mansex superior_**

**_-Saix...brings back memories_**

**_-and of course, the most charming guy in the WHOLE world:_**A

Demyx gasped when he read the next line.

**-Xaldin!**

**-Oh, and Xigbar, on Friday nights**

"Oh my God, how could he!" Demyx gasped. "That's just SO wrong on SO many levels!" Demyx ran out of Axel's room.

"What's wrong?" Zexion asked. He just happened to be walking down the hall. Demyx tried not to hyperventilate.

"Xigbar doesn't just do that thing with me, that you tell me not to talk about! He does it with AXEL TOO!" Demyx screamed... "Oh, and by the way, Axel's dating Xaldin." Zexion's eye twitched.

Demyx wandered down the halls looking for Roxas.

En sueños me canto y vino a mi,  
mi nombre pronuncio, yo lo sentí,  
es esto un sueño más o al fin te vi,  
fantasma de la opera...-

"Demyx?" Demyx just noticed that Roxas was standing in front of him.

"Yeah?" Demyx replied.

"You know you're singing in Spanish right?"

"I am? I mean uh...yes, I AM!"  
Roxas tilted his head to the side.

"Oh yeah!" Demyx continued. "I have to steal you from Axel. Xigbar told me- uhhh...I mean...uhhhhhhhh" Demyx looked around for some way to change the subject. "Uhhh..."

Demyx suddenly leaned toward Roxas and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"What the CandyLand Demyx?" That was Axel's voice...

"Uh, hey Axel." Demyx grinned. "I, uh, I was just uh... XIGBAR TOLD ME TO!" Demyx screamed before running down the hall. He checked Roxas off his list._ God, I hope I don't have to do that to Xaldin._

_

* * *

_**Yeah, that was REALLY CRACK**

**CAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRLL.**

* * *

'Ok I hope Roxas was - OH MY GOD' Axel froze when he saw Demyx kiss Roxas lightly on the cheek "What the CandyLand Demyx?"

_Meanwhile… _

"Where is Demyx I wonder?" Xigbar smirked and kept cleaning his Arrow guns. While he was cleaning, he heard yelling that could be very good or very bad.

After Demyx left Roxas froze and Axel still stunned slumped to the floor. For these reasons:

**- Demyx was singing to him**

**- There was no more Ice cream**

**- They find all the Ice cream melted somewhere**

**- Demyx Kisses Roxas **

**- Demyx says Xigbar was behind this**

**- All because he read very disturbing entries form Demyx's Diary**

Moments later Axel wakes up to a concerned face and beautiful blue eyes: Roxas. "Wha, what?" Axel got up. "Oh yeah I'm fine…" _'Not really.'_ Axel only shook his head and realized Demyx and Xigbar were behind everything that happened that day.

"When I find Demyx he's going to burn." Heat Radiated off Axel and he had an intense glow in his eyes, almost feral like now. Roxas took a step back and tried to calm the Pyro down.

* * *

Demyx looked on 'Axel's' boyfriend list and looked for Luxord.

"Rum, Rum the more you drink the more you dance the more you blink." Luxord was drunk so Demyx ran up to him and flirted. "Hey, handsome."

"Hello there my darly." Luxord danced around and staggered before passing out. Demyx walked up to him and kissed his cheek

_'Ok now to Xemnas... Maybe I can skip him... And Saix…and Xaldin... Eww... Maybe Xigbar?_' Demyx smiled and said out loud, "Ooh Xigbar!"

That was Xigbar's call which meant happy Xigbar time! As he looked around silently he noticed that Axel was right in front of him. "Hello there number II." Axel gave him a very Evil smirk intended to let all of hell loose.

Demyx still determined to find that sly free shooter, found Xigbar and Axel talking so he went a little closer to hear.

"Oh I see, just some big master plan... but please don't ever let me go through that." That was Axel's voice for sure. He could hear Roxas catch up to Axel,

"Don't leave me like that you crazy Pyro!" Roxas looked at Xigbar "Did you know Axel fainted?" Roxas giggled and you could hear Axel pout.

"Hey that's not my fault! Ok maybe it was but man today was one hell of a day got it memorized?" Axel must have had his got it memorized stance as well and he asked Xigbar, "Have you seen Dem?" Xigbar laughed "Hey, Hey no one hurts Demyx or they are askin' for a world of hurt ok?"

Axel said something quietly. Demyx couldn't hear so left for his room**.**

**Reviews and Flames welcome! Hey did U notice something? In the middle of the chapter? Yeah that was one of my original author comments...Just to show you what I was thinking at the time... "All the fun of Laamas, witht he added comfort of hats!"**

**Sorry i might have spelled laama wrong but i dont spend all my time on DA...**

**and as u noticed probably each chapter i post is actually 2 of the short ass chapters we wrote, one is always mine and one is hers...**


	4. Lots of stuff

**Shortest chapter in the world cuz its just my single chapter, kind of just wrapping up the events of thursday, cuz the next chapter friday starts, so i didnt wanna put that together...this chapter also doesnt make sense lol but basically xigbar got what he wanted O_o Yes I mean Demyx, but he always gets that, but he has a big master plan that i wont go into detail about...**

* * *

It was a long, very messed up day and Demyx could tell Axel wanted to beat him up. "But I wanted revenge right? I dunno, this is still fun..." Demyx flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He almost fell asleep when he heard a knock on the door. It was Xigbar.  
"Oh, Xigbar! You're on this list! I skipped Xaldin and Xemnas and a few others, but you're part of step 4!"

Xigbar smirked.

"Oh, and another thing Xigbar!" Demyx continued. "You do the Friday thing with Axel too! You said I was special! Meanie!"

"Oh uh...No, that's just uh, what friends do. You're my friend, and uh, so is Axel. And I have lots of other friends."

"Well, you are very friendly..." Demyx agreed.

"So it's all fine then! Great. Now uh Demyx. Why don't you show me that we're best friends, ok?"

"Uh, I dunno Xigbar, Zexion told me not to-"

"But what does Zexion know?" Xigbar asked.

"Uh." Demyx stammered.

-_Flashback-_

_"Zexion, what's the square root of pi?"_

_"Zexion, what does this word say?"_

_"Zexion, there's green stuff on this cheese!"_

_"1.77245385... ECT."_

_"Demyx, that word is 'The'."_

_"Yes Demyx, that's mould, don't eat it._

_-End flashback-_

"Uh...Lots of stuff..."

"Still though, we ARE friends, right?" Xigbar asked.

"Yeah. Uh, ok fine."

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Zexion looked up from the book he was reading. "I have a feeling that Demyx isn't listening to my advice again."

* * *

_Also Meanwhile_

"Hey Roxas?"

"Yeah Axel?"

"I have this feeling Demyx is being an idiot."

"You're probably right."

* * *

_Also, Also Meanwhile_

"Master, what do you need?"

"Bring me some ice cream...Oh, and Leon. You don't have to call me 'master.'"

"As you wish, Sephiroth."

_**Part 1 End**_

* * *

**again sorry it was so short, and technically we should have stopped writing the story here...Just let me say that theres enough rising action and climax stuff in this story that we should have put the rest into like other stories and this would be known as the final crack saga, and we'd have 4 crappy movies about it too LOL...so im just saying im sorry if a lot of stuff happens, gets resolved, then more stuff happens...**

**And the end witht he sephiroth thing, my orginal author comment said:**

(i dunno why i added the past part.) lol...just something random that didn't relate at all...lol

**And to this day even in the curent chapters, we have NEVER mentioned Sephiroth of Leon again...lol**


	5. Friday Begins

**It's friday where I am right now, so I thought i'd post the friday chapter on friday :P yeah there was a time skip from the last chapter, kind of...It's now the day after...Sorry I dont post more often it's just I forget...I have important things to do... Playing Final Fantasy 7 for example.**

**We don't own KH, thank you Flame's Little Star for writing this with me**

* * *

**_Part 2_**

**It was Friday. By Afternoon Roxas and Axel met to talk about their topic from yesterday.**

"Roxas I think Demyx is getting Revenge on me for reading his stupid diary... and I also wanted to know why there was a part where you hang pictures of me in your room? Here I'll show you if we can find it again, I might be able to know what he's planning. He puts all his ideas or plans in that thing!" Axel tugged on Roxas' sleeve as they headed to Demyx's room. Roxas could only think: '_At least Dem doesn't know why I hang pictures of Axel in my room…'_

When the Pyro and the Key Of Destiny made it to the Front of Demyx's room they heard very disturbing sounds coming from the inside... Sounds like he's playing his Sitar again… That or it's about the Friday thing he kept mentioning...

"Uh maybe we can find that Diary later." Axel Said.

"Axel... has Xigbar, Luxord or Demyx ever mentioned Friday to you? Or asked you to join them?" Roxas looked up and stared at Axel's face.

"No why?" The flurry looked back.

"Whatever you do don't say yes... 'Cuz I went there by mistake and things got way too messed.. I woke up with a broken Zipper like Demyx..."

"Uhhh..." Axel's eye twitched...

"Ya pretty much everyone has gone to Friday except you... So I suggest you stay away from it.." Roxas patted Axel's shoulders and walked off to get some Ice cream. Axel was left there... Shocked.

_Meanwhile:_

"Saix, its Friday." The Superior stated to the blunette, "Ok to Friday we go..." Saix stood as they headed off to an unknown room in the castle...

_Meanwhile somewhere across the castle:_

"Look Number IV I am very sorry. Please forgive me. Friday only comes once a week... and I have a surprise for you!" Marluxia lied across Vexen's desk while the chilly Academic sat Marluxia grabbed his chin and gave him a sly grin.

"Fine, but don't try and explode my Lab again… That's Axel's job... Hey have you noticed he hasn't ever been to Friday? I would have thought he would have gone with Roxas but no... They work that little pyro too hard sometimes..." Vexen stood up and faced the wall.

"Aww now you're making think about the Pyro." _His tiny frame, his hair, his glowing green eyes-_

"I think the Author is obsessed with Axel... We should just carry on... To Friday!" Vexen used a hand gesture and they headed off to their own secret place to spend Friday.

Axel walked down the hall and noticed the Castle is empty… '_That's odd..._ _I should go and look for Roxas...' _He started to run down the halls and bumped into Zexion.

"Hey Axel do you want to spend Friday with me?" Zexion smiled and his book he was reading vanished.

* * *

***Insert dramatic music here* Yeah little cliffhanger, oops ill forget to update for 2 weeks...lol no that wont happen, cuz you would all hate me, anyways, the next chapter i post should have 2 chapters in it again, its where all the rising action is...It brings back memories reading this again lol**

**I'm gonna go spend all my Gil at the Gold Saucer!**


	6. Where is everyone? and The Trap part 1

**SOrry that took so long. I dislike editing, yet at the same time it's fun reliving the memories lol, i rmemeber the emotions i felt while writing this and what the weather was like at the time lol. Here's where things start to get odd...Dialouge might be hard to follow but I tried to fix that somewhat...Storyline is even harder to follow... im separating this story into parts now... cuz u know a regular plot is like this _/\_ (u know with the rising action and climax and whatnot) and seriously, this one is like _/\_/\_/\... but i wanna keep it in 1 sotry so yeah lol**

* * *

"Hey, Axel. Do you want to spend Friday with me?" Zexion asked.

_'Whatever you do, don't say yes.'_

"Uh, no, no way," Axel replied stepping back slightly.

"Well, it's just, I'm alone all the time, and I think it would be nice to you know...not be alone."

"You can go join Demyx and the others, but leave me out of it!"

"What?" Zexion asked. "No, no, I didn't mean it like _that_, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the library with me."

"Oh." Axel said. "I get it now. Uh...No. The library is boring."

"Then maybe we could do a bit of recon. Find out more about this 'Friday' everyone is so much looking forward to."

"Okay." Axel agreed. "But you're doing all the listening into rooms."

"Fine."

"And the scent identification, and looking through the cracks in the walls."

"I'm not looking through any damn cracks!" Zexion got a bit spazzy for a moment.

* * *

"Ok, here we are in front of room number one. I can see the light shining through on this end, so I know someone's in there."

"It has to be Xemnas, at least. He wouldn't let people into his room if he wasn't there."

"Right," Axel replied. "Zexion, what do you smell?"

"Uh...Gimme a sec...Uh, smells like wet dog and...Leather on a pine tree?"

"Uh... Saix and...Xemnas I guess."

"Good to know." Zexion said. "If I ever smell wet dog and that new car smell in my room, I'm gonna get you to burn the sheets."

"I'm not touching those sheets. They'd have Xemnas'-"

"Okay, moving on." Zexion declared. "Room 2 is empty...Strange. Room three... Dirt and grape. Room 4, Freezer burn, and Marluxia."

"You don't have a name for Marly's scent?" Axel asked.

"Marluxia smells like flowers, but flowers smell like Marluxia. They're bound together through eternity."

"When you say that, do you mean Marluxia and flowers, or Marluxia and V-"

"Moving on!" Zexion said again. "Room 5 is empty. Room 6 is obviously empty. If it wasn't, someone would die. Saix is with Xemnas to room 7 is…."

"Let's just skip to room 9, we know all the action is there."

"Fine," Zexion sighed. "Room 9... The lights are off. Don't smell anything, don't hear anything. Empty.

"That's weird."

"Yeah it is. I would have expected someone to be in there," Zexion agreed. " Room 10 is...empty. Room 11 is empty. Room 12, power line, spazzy Larxene."

"Who's she with?"

"She's alone. Room 13, Vanilla and Salt, that's Roxas."

"He's alone right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Okay, that's good." Axel was relieved. "I should go see Roxas."

"And leave me all alone?" Zexion pouted. "And that still doesn't answer the question **'where has everyone gone'?"**

"There's only one bedroom we haven't checked... " Axel thought aloud.

"So that means..."

"Oh, god no!"

* * *

Roxas was sitting in his room with his Nintendo DS. Axel stole the charger about a month ago, so he only played it when he HAD to. That meant Fridays, when he had nothing else to do. He was in the middle of killing Lavos in Chrono Trigger, when the light on the right of the DS turned red. "Damn." He said. "I should look for Axel and get my charger back." He teleported into the grey area. "Axel?" He called.

"Axel? You still have my DS charger, and I'll be dammed if it dies before I get ending number 7! Axel?" Roxas looked around. "Guess he's not here..."

* * *

Larxene was also alone in her room. "Fridays are so boring." She complained. "Everyone goes off somewhere and I'm left alone all night. A lighting storm would be fun to watch right now." She smiled evilly, and teleported to the top of the castle.

* * *

Roxas saw a flash of lightning out the window of the grey area. Then another one. They kept coming out of nowhere. "Crap." Roxas said. "Even if I do get my charger back from Axel, It won't be of any use if the power goes out."

* * *

"Oh, God no!" Axel exclaimed. Zexion walked back to stand in front of room 8. Axel followed him.

"Lights are on," Zexion stated. "I actually don't hear anything except for breathing. There would have to be quite a few people in there for me to hear breathing. And I smell..."

"I don't even wanna _know_ WHO THE HELL IS IN MY ROOM!" Axel shouted. "Do you realize I sleep in that bed? Do you realize that's MY room! With my desk, and my bed sheets and my closet with MY coats! I wanna burn everything in there now that I know WHERE Fridays are!"

"Stop spazzing out Axel. This could be the first time they've had it in your room. They've probably set a trap for you, and they're waiting for you to come in because you never go to Fridays."

"Zexion, you gotta help me." Axel pleaded.

"It's your room." Zexion smiled and walked off towards the library.

"Dammit." Axel said as he opened the door to his room. What he saw surprised him.  
Xigbar, Demyx and Luxord were standing there. Well, not standing. Demyx was passed out in Xigbar's arms and Luxord was sitting on the bed. The two members that were awake were facing the door. Luxord's arms were crossed.  
"Were you waiting for me?" Axel asked, clearly freaked out.

"My plan was perfect." Xigbar said. "Go to Axel's room and wait for him to come in. Then we strike." Axel's eye twitched. Luxord teleported behind Axel and blocked the door.

"Hit the lights!" Xigbar clapped his hands and the light turned off.

"Since when did my room have a Clapper?" Axel asked.

"Actually, it doesn't." Xigbar thought out loud. "I just clapped my hands for emphasis. I was going to get Luxord to turn off the lights.

"Guess the power went off." Luxord replied. "Wait, Xigbar...how did you clap your hands if you were carrying Demyx?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh, Shit, I dropped Demyx."

* * *

**Hmm...Not a very organized Organization... lol. Only Luxord and Xigbar are disorganized. Lol, miny cliffhanger in the middle of the chapter. And at the end there, I just wanted something totally unprofessional and unplanned for Xig and Lux. Poor Demyx. Forced into friday, and then dropped on the ground...lol**

**Fun fact: Now u know what everyone smells like lol... yeah i dunno why Xaldin smells like grapes...maybe cuz if u remove the G from 'grape' it spells 'Xaldin"**

**sorry... "Remember, you can't spell 'unemployment' without 'opportunity!'" -Gary coleman, Avenue Q.**

**Final crack Trivia: That wasn't the first time they've had Friday in Axel-chan's room! Makes u wonder how he didn't notice**

_**Development fact: oriningally friday was just when Xigbar would knock out Demyx and ...yeah... We think that tradition first started at the christmas party, but that's still not a fact. After a while ppl started to find out about it and took friday nights to...yeah. And it was supposed to be on some fridays Luxord would be there with Demyx and Xigbar (U know the french have a term 4 that) and the title was "Luxord friday's. 2 for the price of one."**_

**_well we sort of dropped that part lol...you'll see later._**

* * *

"Well pick him up!" Luxord raised his voice and continued. "So since your here in the dark Axel why don't you spend Friday with us..." Axel imagined Luxord giving him an evil grin. Xigbar found a body on the ground. He picked it up also known as a passed out Demyx.

"HELL NO I AM NOT SPENDING FRIDAY WITH ANYONE! GET OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW" Axel exploded add flames started dancing around him, making the room more lit.

"We didn't want to have to go to plan B but if we must," Xigbar shrugged his shoulders while Luxord put on oven mitts and grabbed Axel's wrists.

**_Meanwhile _**

"Mwuahahhaha!" Larxene danced around on the roof of the Castle while the lightning kept hitting other worlds, so amused by a simple storm she made herself.

**_Also meanwhile _**

Zexion thought out loud, "I don't think I should have Left Axel alone.."

"\hey Zexion!" Roxas waved with a DS and some pocky... mmm pocky anyways…

"Have you Seen Axel?" Roxas looked right into Zexion's eyes.

"I have, he's in his room... Uhhh I think I should come with you..." Zexion looked at the ground.

"Why?"

"Because when I left there was someone in his room... And today is Friday"

"Oh GOD WE NEED TO FIND HIM!" Roxas grabbed Zexion by his sleeve and they headed to the pyro's room.

**_Back to Axel._**

"AHH LET GO!" the Pyro continued to Squirm while Luxord had a hold of him.

"Sorry mate I am going to have to put you out if you continue like this," Luxord grabbed a bucket while Axel's temperature Roses to escape the oven mitts of despair.

"What?"

**SPLASH**

Axel's flames died out as he is shocked from the water. He started to feel like he was fading. Not as in dying, but fading like he can't stay awake. "You'll pay for th... this..." Axel slid to the ground.

"Dude what did you put in that Water?" Xigbar Asked.

Luxord picked up Axel's body and stated, " chloroform..." They try to head off to a different place in the castle. "Axel is very light..." Luxord tried to keep a conversation going with Xigbar.

"Ya... Dem is light too but Axel looks like he never eats so I bet he's lighter..."

"Wanna trade?"

"Ok."

They switched each other and Xigbar said in amazement, "Wow he is lighter...Hey be careful with Demyx don't hit his head on anything."

"Uhhh... Sure..." Luxord looked away as they kept going down the hall.

**_Meanwhile_**

Blue eyes - Roxas looked at Zexion, not having found Axel yet was starting to worry the blonde." He's not here Zexion but do you know who the other person was in here was?"

"The Scent might faint but I can tell you I know those scents... hmmm ok Axel's scent for sure... an Ocean like scent... Demyx... Gunpowder... Xigbar... And Luxord was in here also... His scent smells like Cards... and paper… And Rum." Zexion summoned his book.

**_Also meanwhile _**

Xemnas cuddles Saix with gentleness, slowly caressing him until: "Hmm Superior I- ... I think I need to check something... "

"Ok Saix but please hurry. If you don't come back right away its going to be rough tonight..." Xemnas smirked as he stretched on the bed.

"Yes Superior." And with That Saix headed down the hall.

* * *

**_YAY SMUT! lol JK thats not gonna happen FC will remain T but it strongly implies that lol...like Xemnas suggestion above... (whihc my friend wrote, not me)_**

**_you'll notice technically all of the 'moments' will be written by my friend... I haven't written a moment yet T_T oh well lol, ill shut up_**

**_sorry the chap took 4ever...highschool u know?_**


	7. Definition of Friday and The Trap part 2

**This chap was short so I thought i'd post it too...since I took so long to update...Poker face came on shuffle just now...Lol it reminds me of when Demyx was singing that on Thursday. hahaha**

* * *

"Zexion, what are you doing?" Roxas asked.

"I'm looking up the definition of Friday." He replied.

"Oh come on, it's not gonna be in there." Roxas sighed.

"Found it! It says 'The sixth day of the week.'"

"We knew that!" Roxas exclaimed. "Xigbar's room might have some answers."

Zexion's eye twitched. "You don't wanna go in there, do you?"

"I think there might be some clue there...Why? Are you not telling me something?"

"Uh... no no, of course not. Uh...Hey there's a light on in Saix's room."

"Yeah right, like I'm falling for...Oh you're right, there is. Let's check it out."

"Why are we in number 7's room?" Luxord asked as he practically threw Demyx onto the bed.

"Hey, I told you not to hurt him!" Xigbar exclaimed. He dropped Axel on the floor, and checked to see if Demyx was okay.

"Now you dropped Axel! And that still doesn't answer my question!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well whatever. And we're in Saix's room, because it's bigger, and it doesn't smell like a burning forest."

"So you decided the wet dog smell was better?" Luxord asked. "And Axel does not smell like a burning forest. He smells like cinnamon, and- why are you staring at me like that."

"What...Why, Why am I on the floor." EMERALD green eyes opened.

"Oh shit."

"Wha...Xigbar? Luxord? What am I...Oh yeah, I remember now. You SON OF A MOOGLE, I'M GONNA-"

They heard the sound of the door open.

"Double shit." Luxord muttered.

"Quick let's get outta here!" Xigbar opened a portal and threw Demyx inside. Axel confusedly looks at the portal. "Huh?"

**_Hit_**

Luxord hit Axel who was still on the floor in the back of the. "Retreat!" He yelled.

**Thud **

He picked up the body and left through the same portal.

"What the?" Saix now inside his rooms rubbed his eyes. He only saw 2 bodies and what seemed to be 2 Organization XIII members that were in his room, his blood started to boil... And his scar started to grow.

**_Meanwhile_**

"We can't find him..." Zexion tired out and lied down on the floor.

"Ya maybe he's alright... Maybe he just took off somewhere..." But Roxas could feel that Axel was in trouble.

**_Also meanwhile Axel's POV_**

_I open my eyes to a dark room.._ "Huh?" I notice I am on a small bed somewhere in the castle.

"Axel dude buddy? How are you?" Xigbar waves to me from a door frame with a monopoly board game. I look around and I see Demyx though he's asleep on a different bed.

"Uhhh... why is Dem passed out? And why do you have a board game?"

"Oh Dem yeah he's a lightweight... Anyways I thought the 3 of us could spend Friday together with a good game of Monopoly." His smile doesn't seem trust worthy... Wait, 3 of us?... Oh, Luxord.

"NO I don't wanna spend stupid Friday with you! And where's Luxord? He's in a world of hurt!" as I stand up I see Xigbar point his gun at me.

"He's getting some booze, but why don't you sit down? It would be much more comfortable" his smile turns into a very pedo looking smirk...

_"O_O" _

"Stop looking at me like that Axel! Jeez Friday is not that bad!" he rolls his eyes.

_There's no way I can get outta this ... Wait I have an idea!_

"Oops I dropped my eye contact one second." I leap on the other side of the bed and portal the hell outta there.

**_Normal POV_**

"Dammit he got away. At least we… huh?" Xigbar turned around; he noticed cute greenish eyes looking at him.

"Xigbar? How come you forced Axel here to spend Friday with us?" Demyx's eyes started to get glossy and tear up... For a Nobody he really acted like he was human.

"Uhhh don't cry... We didn't force him... He's just being an Axel...Uh yeah...we wouldn't force him to play board games with us while Lux and I and put some ... umm" _Think Xigbar think._ "Sugar pills in your drinks..." Just hopes that fools Dem.

"Ooh... ok.." Demyx gives Xigbar a goofy smile like a chibi sort of face **=D like dat! anyways**

* * *

_**We're thinking of making episode of this once we get our shit together... Lol no, once we get our cosplay group together...But I think it would be best to have our shit together too. QUESTION: WOULD YOU WATCH COSPLAY EPISODES OF THE FINAL CRACK IF WE POSTED THEM ON YOUTUBE?**_


	8. Xigbar is ALWAYS on top

**I noticed not a lot of ppl haven't actually made it to the farther chapters... theres a lot of views on chapter 1, but then as the sotry goes on, theres less and less... Are we losing you somewhere? Is it the randomness?**

**On another note, i'm gonna tell you have far through the story we are. We are on page 19 by the end of this chapter. And we currently have written 50 pages total. But there will be more, trust me but the time i've posted up to page 50 we'll have like 100 or something lol.**

**This is the story that never ends.  
It goes on and on my friends.  
Sombody started reading it not knowing what it was,  
and they'll continue reading it forever just because,**

**

* * *

**

_"I'm gonna kill someone."_ Saix thought. "Wait...Dammit, I gotta get back to Xemnas. I'll kill someone tomorrow." Saix opened a corridor of darkness to the superior's room.

"Saix, what did I tell you about being late?"

"Sorry, Superior." He replied emotionlessly.

"Now, Saix," He started. "Sit down beside me." It was hard to navigate, because the power was still off, but he managed. Saix felt an arm wrap around him. "Now you'll know what happens _next time_ you're late."

"Superior, I assure you, there won't be a next-" He felt Xemnas' hands pushing him down. That was followed by a crushing weight on his body.

"No one will hear you scream." Xemnas said in a seductive tone. Saix gulped.

**

* * *

**

Oh look, I lied I did write a moment…O_o

* * *

"Demyx, uh... I'm worried about Axel; could you find him for me please?" Xigbar asked innocently.

"But he just went to the bathroom, didn't he?"

"Well, he's been gone for a long time." _'More like 2 minutes.' _"And I'm worried about him." He replied.

"Well, okay Xigbar!" Demyx ran off, Luxord was sitting on Xigbar's bed, with a few bottles of rum and other drinks. He was shuffling his cards.

"You know Luxord... Since we're alone, do you wanna...?"

"Play a game of poker? Sure." He sat down on a chair on the other side of the table, and handed Xigbar the cards."

* * *

"Axel! Axel?" Demyx called.

"You're looking for Axel too?" Roxas walked up to Demyx. He was with Zexion.

"Yeah, I can't find him."

"I thought you were with Luxord and Xigbar." Zexion asked. _'This is a good chance to get some info on Friday."_

"Oh, I was." Demyx replied. "Xigbar asked me to look for Axel."

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"Because he was gone for a long time and we were worried about him."

"So uh...What were you guys doing before Axel left"?

"Well, we were playing a long game of monopoly, and we wanted to finish it. Then we were gonna play Snakes and Ladders." Demyx sighed. "Xigbar always wins that, he gets all the good ladders, and none of the snakes, and he's always at the top of the winner's board for games...Xigbar is ALWAYS on top."

Roxas' eye twitched.

"So uh...That's all you do on Fridays? Play board games?" Zexion asked.

"Yep. It's really fun! I fall asleep a lot though, it's past my bedtime. If you see Axel, tell him I'll be in the grey area!" Demyx skipped off.

"So I guess we were worried over nothing," Said Roxas.

"It seems that way. I don't want Demyx to be disappointed, we should go find Axel." As if on cue Axel basically ran into the room.

"I found Axel." Roxas said, pointing at him. "Demyx was looking for you."

"Why the hell why?" He asked.

"So he can finish his game of monopoly with you."

"What the monopoly?"

"Okay, none of that even made sense." Zexion said.

"Sorry." Axel apologized. "I'm just freaked the hell out right now. Getting pulled into the hells of Friday."

"There's nothing wrong with Friday." Roxas said. "It's just a night to play board games. Like family game night, only for the organization."

"But!" Axel protested. "But, what about the water and the chloroform and the touching and the poking and the dropping and the throwing, and the hitting, and the neck chopping?"

"Axel, that must have been a dream, Fridays are harmless."

"Are you sure Roxas?"

"Positive."

"Well in that case, I'll go find Demyx."

"He's waiting for you in the grey area." Zexion said.

"We are in the grey area..."

"HEY AXEL!" Demyx waved from the couch he was sitting on.

"See you later Roxas, Zexion." Axel waved.

"Are you sure Demyx was telling the truth?" Zexion asked.

"He has to be." Roxas replied. "He's Demyx."

"Well, Demyx can be tricked rather easily."

"..."

"..."

"...Then maybe we should warn Axel to-" Roxas turned around to find Axel walking into a portal after Demyx. "I'm sure he'll be fine.

"I'm not. What about the part about Xigbar being on top?"

"That was a double entendre that Demyx didn't understand, he'll be fine."

"Roxas think. It's Xigbar."

"Oh...Dammit, we should find Axel."

* * *

Larxene was on top of the World That Never Was, watching all the awesome lightning she created.

"AHHH!"

"I hear screaming...Oh Well." She continued watching her masterpiece.

* * *

And Xemnas though no one would hear Saix scream...

* * *

"Sorry for freaking out before, Xigbar." Axel said. "Roxas and Zexion explained Friday to me, and I'm okay now. I guess the Friday rumours got out of hand."

"So it's all great then!" Xigbar said.

"Okay, let's finish this game!" Luxord exclaimed. "Demyx, you look dehydrated, you should drink some of this!" Luxord handed him a glass of red liquid. Demyx took a sip.

"It tastes like fire. I'm getting sleepy." Demyx said.

"Fire?" Axel asked. "I should try some."

"Here you go." Luxord smiled.

"Wait, Axel!" Roxas and Zexion burst through the door, only to find 4 organization members around a game of monopoly.  
"Maybe they were telling the truth." Roxas said.

"You wanna join us?" Xigbar asked.

"Only if I get to be the book." Zexion said.

"I wanna be the key!" Roxas exclaimed. They shut the door behind them and sat down around the table.

"Maybe you should turn on a light." Zexion suggested. Axel lit a ball of fire in his hand. The light revealed a drunk-looking Demyx, and Xigbar and Luxord both had evil smiles on their faces. "Maybe you should turn out the light." Zexion suggested. Axel extinguished the fire.

"Oh my god! Someone's grabbing me! I can't get free!" Zexion shrieked.

"Me...me toooooo. I thin' it'shh teh unicorn down teh blockz. I talkzez to him shome'timezzz." Demyx slurred.

"Let go!" Roxas kicked and screamed as he felt arms grab him. Over his screaming, he heard the sound of a portal being opened, and he fell into it. He shut his eyes. When he opened them he was in his own room, with Axel holding him.

"I'm glad we got out of there in time." Axel sighed. Roxas realized what had just happened.

"Thanks for getting me out of there." Roxas was relieved. "I guess Fridays really are like that... Hey, don't you think we should have saved Demyx?"

"Nah, he has to put up with it all the time." Axel replied.

"What about Zexion?"

"Oh...Jeez...hmm... Luxord will take good care of him."

"I don't think so." Roxas said. They both sat down on the bed. Just then, the power came back on. Axel moved a little closer to Roxas.

"You know, Roxas, as long as we're here, do you wanna..."

"Oh god, Axel no!" Roxas screamed.

"I was just gonna ask if you wanted to play some 2 player DS games. I brought your charger back."

"Oh, okay."

He grinned suggestively. "Unless you _want_ to do _that."_

"No Axel!"

* * *

**This is actually just my chapter, not my friends too, cuz a couple days ago she told me she wanted to fix the next chapter and i never recieved the new one yet...but its still a pretty good length...I hope ppl actually read this to the end.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review, Flame, corrupt our innocent minds, crush our spirits, order some chicken wings! Just do something to let us know what you think! Cuz someone else favorited this today and we've had no reviews for a while, so i wanna know why less and less people are reading as the new chapters are released.**

Oh and be prepared for another moment or 2 in the next chapters :P But theres one moment FlamesLittleStar wants to remove cuz she doesnt think the sotry is ready for that.

This story is a comedy, parody, romance, almost-lime, drama...crap thats a lot

_**Reviews or Flames are the Shuichi Shindou to my Eiri Yuki!**_


	9. Just Tell Me

**I had to type in 'Mental Cheive' for the "are you human" thing when I logged in...Just some Trivia lol. I was origionally gonna edit the Helll outta this chapter but I didnt really change it that much...So enjoy the Hell!**

**Rated T...Yeah i'm rate this T and just a bit more, for uh...a ton of suggestiveness...yeah i took a little bit out, so enjoy your smut...lol jk**

**Rated T for: Suggestive themes  
Mild use of gunpowder  
Comic Mischeif  
Dane Cook reference**

* * *

"Hey Roxas I wanted to be me!" Axel pouted that he couldn't be him on Kingdom hearts.

"Too damn bad… be King Mickey or something..."

"You know this isn't our story about Kingdom Hearts? _Loook, _how many days have you been with us?"

"Like a year and 2 months."

"See! They need to get our story right!" Axel continued to look at his screen while Roxas listened to Axel complain again about how the games story is not right.

After losing to Roxas in mission mode Axel sighed.

"Roxas I'm _soo_ bored... can we do something fun?" He gave the blonde a smile.

"Axel if it's about that whole Friday thing or whatever we were talking about the chapter before, you can forget it!" Roxas got up with his fully charged DS and started to head for the door.

"Wait! Roxas!" Axel grabbed Roxas's hand.

"Uuh Axel?"

_

* * *

__Meanwhile

* * *

_"Such a lovely body..." Marluxia grinned as he teased the poor Chilly Academic, toying with number 4's boxers…

"Hhahh... Stop teasing..." Vexen hissed at the pink haired man.

"Oh come on I'm just playing…" Eleven whispered in his ear as started to lick his neck... Vexen shivered and let out a soft little sigh. Vexen used his hand as he held Marluxia's waist, the graceful assassin moved from Vexen's neck to his mouth, they each explored each familiar mouth and tastes as they go further. Marluxia moaned a little from the sounds his cute Scientist made.

O_O

_

* * *

__Meanwhile__

* * *

_"How was that Superior" Saix hugged his Xemnas "That was the wildest Friday I have ever had! I think you should be berserk more often on Friday..." He gave Saix a flirtatious grin.

_Also Meanwhile_

"Ok Dem, no, put the bottle down, I can help you!" Xigbar tried to calm down his little Demyx as Demyx staggered and giggled while holding a broken bottle in his hands.

" hheheh Xigbar's Waaaarrriiiid ab abowt mmmmeeee" Demyx hiccupped. as he fell off the table he was standing on.

"I'll catch you my Demyx!" Xigbar dove to save the Nocturne.

_

* * *

__Back to Axel and Roxas__

* * *

_"Why haven't you said anything for the past 10 minutes?" Roxas looked up at the Flurry.

"Oh… I had to think about what I was going to say..." Axel put his head down.

"Come on Axel just tell me..." Roxas put a hand on Axel's shoulder, but Axel moved away from the blonde's touch as the pyro sat on his bed... With a pained look on his face.

" Axel?"

"Ummmm Roxas, do you like wanna go out sometime?" Axel asked with a pleading look on his face

Roxas instantly smiled "Of course Axel!" The pyro and the Keyblade wielder shared a soft chaste kiss. It eventually ended in a make-out session... I hope Roxas wins... O_o

* * *

Demyx was on the edge of passing out. He sat on the edge of the bed, where Xigbar joined him, worried about the Nocturne... Demyx collapsed onto Xigbar's lap. 

"For the love of God, Help me!" Zexion yelled from the floor. Luxord was trying to cover his mouth.

"Hey Xig?" Luxord asked. "Does Demyx always act like this on Fridays?"

"No." He replied. "Usually he passes out right away."

"Maybe I put too much gunpowder in the drink?"

"Gunpowder! You're not supposed to use gunpowder in- well whatever. I don't think I should carry through with Friday this week. Is there any way to put Demyx to sleep?"

"Oh I get it." Zexion said. "You just don't wanna hurt him." He smiled evilly. "Who would have guessed you had feelings for him."

"Shut up!" Xigbar yelled. "Luxord. Take care of Zexion."

"Oh god no!"

"Xiggy." Demyx pulled lightly at Xigbar's zipper. A light blush formed on his cheeks.

"I don't think that's such a good idea kid."

"You know he won't remember anything in the morning right?" Luxord asked.

"Really?"

"Really." Luxord nodded.

"Awesome! Hey kid, maybe that is a good idea…"

"Demyx is gonna scream like a little girl, and they're all gonna blame you."

"You shut up."

"Don't kill me."

* * *

"I love you Axel." Roxas whispered into his ear.

"We don't have hearts, we can't love."

"I still love you."

"I love you too Roxas." Axel replied.

"You know, this is sweet and all, and it's the moment I've been waiting for my whole life, but it's not really crack...Or lime-ish."

"You're right." Axel agreed. Axel pushed Roxas back under him again. "Wanna start something?"

"No fair, Axel, don't make me use the Keyblade!" Roxas whined. Axel rolled over on his side, still holding Roxas.

"I'm just messin' with ya' Roxy." Axel kissed him on the nose.

"And when I say 'use my Keyblade' I mean in self defense. Not in a 'touch my Keyblade' kind of way."

"I would love to touch your Keyblade."

* * *

Xigbar started undressing Demyx, so he was lost in his own little world. Luxord turned back to Zexion.

"I swear if you try to do to me what number 2 is doing to Demyx I'll...I'll give you severe paper cuts with my Lexicon! In the jugular, and on your eye, then you'll match the pedo pirate man over there!"

"I heard that!"

"Oh, I'm so scared, emo kid. Paper cuts!" Luxord said sarcastically. "Can I touch your Lexicon?" Luxord added with a suggestive smile.

"You stay outta there! ...Freak! Drunk! You glass bitch. You glass bastard!"

"You don't wanna talk to me like that! I swear I'll-" A disturbing noise from Demyx silenced Luxord. "Will you guys get a room?" He asked.

"Excuse me. This is _my_ room!" Xigbar said. "You get a room!"

"You let me borrow this room."

"Go into your own room."

"Fine. Get up Zexion, we're going to my room."

"No way, I'm not moving from this spot." Luxord grinned, and pinched Zexion's nose so he could only breathe through his mouth. A minute later he gasped for air. At that moment Luxord poured some of the red liquid down Zexion's throat...

* * *

**Holy, sorry it took so long for the chapter...Uh, I have a good explaination? I had to Finish playing FFVII this sunday so I didn't have time then, and so much english exams and term papers and short stories...and you all know how busy my solitare schedule is...so im just post a crap load of chapters to make it up to you...in exchange for maybe a review?**

**Reviews, Flames, Constuctive critisism, non-constructive critisism, chicken wings and honest opinions are the something to my something else that goes with it!**


	10. The Author

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Screaming could be heard from across the Castle.

"Roxy did you hear that?" The flaming pyro hugged his little blue eyed friend.

"Sounded like O.O Zexion... Why is this -God knows where- Author writing us in situations like that?"

_More screaming could be heard_

"Shut up mate, just hold still and the spider will be off your coat." Luxord brushed the Spider off Zexion who is drunk now... and sees things..

Zexion winked and clapped, "tank yu."

The Gambler of Fate looked right into the Schemers eyes, "You know I don't really want to spend Friday at all... All i really want is a game night of Poker, Texas hold 'em and black jack."

"I wownd wemehmberzz," The Illusionist put his hands by his mouth to look cute.

"Eehh.. I Don't know... I guess... "

**Besides Luxord it makes the readers either go happy or crazy hehehe!**

"Did you hear that?" Luxord looked around the room and found no one else in there.

"muhsd bes yuuz I -hiccup- I dind heersh notin'" and Zexion stubbles and falls to the floor, giggling.

_Meanwhile _

"Marluxia move over. I can't sleep when you're taking up all the room."

Number XI moved over and lightly snored. "zzz."

"..."

"I'm just gonna get up and go clean up my lab," Vexen got up and found a coat and put it on. Turns out it was Marluxia's coat.

_Also meanwhile_

"Riku... Sssp! Riku!"

"What now Sora?"

"There are strange noises coming from that castle."

"Then lets go and check it out.. I'm sure they have some space for us to stay for the night."

"Ok."

**Oh damn… Bad idea to go to that castle on Friday.**

**

* * *

**

_Back to 813_

"Hey the screaming stopped… "Axel listened to find no more screaming, and turned to see a sleeping Keyblade master beside him.

"Aww he's sleeping... I should go and look for Dem's diary again... or maybe Roxy's... It's either that or blow up Vexen's lab... I know! I will do all three!"

"Axel who are you talking too? Do all three? All three who?"

"No you sicko, get your mind outta the gutter. I have some work that needs to be done so why don't you go back to sleep, ok?"

"Fine... Zzz" Roxas could fall asleep pretty quickly.

Axel left the room and walked down the dark empty hall.

_Meanwhile_

"Look Riku, there's the front door!"

" ..."

"Let's go!"

"What are you? Dora the explorer? I'm not 5 you idiot!"

"Oh shut up I was trying to be cheerful, but if you're going to be Princess Pissy pants then fine! But at least I was **trying** to be positive!"

"O.O"

"Don't look at me like that Riku... I'm just tired ok?"

Riku rolled his eyes "Fine.. I'll knock"

**Knock knock knock**

"Hello?"  
"Sora? Riku? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Axel?" The pyro gave them got it memorized stance.

"Yes of course it's me, got it memorized?"

"..."

"..."

"... Look Axel we need a place to stay the night."

"Uhhh, sure I guess. Go and hide in my room, you'll be safe from Xigbar, Luxord and Xemnas."

"Why?" Sora gave VIII a questionable look.

"I just told you, its Friday! And Xemnas is a creep that likes hearts! He took all of my Candy hearts on Valentine's day!"

"Well uhhh... Never mind. Thank you."

"Sure, no problem... Just don't let anyone know that you've spotted me here. I'm undercover."

Riku gave him a dumb look, "Why?"

"Cuz this creature called an Author is making up crack in this story and I guess it likes to mess with everything in our Reality here and they try to relate it to me... Why me?"

"... I think you need help."

"Yeah, Yeah get goin'"

"Why?" Sora asked him and gave a stupid smile... (I dunno, he's being a fool.)

"Are you dumb? Don't ask just do it!"

"Alright, sheesh!"

**Axel knows I'm watching him... I will get Revenge on Roxas for telling Axel of my Existence. **

_In Roxy's room._

"Zzz." Roxas slept peacefully.

**Roxas! **

**Roxas wake up!**

"Huh? Who's there?"

**Roxas, you will pay for telling my Existence as an Author!**

**And for that I will Ensure Axel receives The Maximum Punishment.**

"What?"

**MWUUAHAHA CAPTAIN CHOMPERS HEADS EXPLORER OF THE DINO EXPEDITION WILL RISE AND FEED ON YOUR SOUL!**

"O.O"

**Aww don't look at me like that Roxy. At least you're not the one getting the maximum punishment. And by the way. Sora is going in this room in: 3… 2…**

The Door Opened and Riku walked right into the room and saw a shirtless Roxas.

"Ehh?" Riku blushed and Roxas' faces turned red. Dammit Axel!

**1…**

"OMG ROXY!" Sora tackled Roxas and cuddled the poor blonde.

* * *

all the stuff in bold is the author talking...if you still reading this even after it took so long to update, well good for you, you all get cookies ^_^ i wanna post all the chapters that i have written but i hate editing them, its a lot of work...i have to edit every second word basically to make sure most of the mistakes are fixed and also change it to past tense...so you'll see a lot of mistakes


	11. I'll Narate Myself

SO SORRY that update took so long...Editing is a bitch...and i'm not good at it. Hey please leave a review just so I know someone is still reading this...bash it, kill it, give it pancakes as long as I know someone is still reading it! I DIDN'T JUST EDIT A CHAPTER AT 1:30 AM FOR NOTHING...actually ya i did...i was gonna cosplay but i kept screwing up on the scar for xigbar so i gave up...i was building a hous eof cards too...then i watched Spoonychan videos (yay.)

1621 words in this chappy should make up for time spent...term papers and crap ruin my life

We do not own KH... Just an org. 13 coat, 2 wall scrolls, a poster, 4 KH games and 3 kh books.

* * *

"OMG ROXY!"

"Sora please, someone's gonna hear us." Riku sighed. Sora continued.

"ROXY, ROXY I MISSED YOU, IS THIS WHERE YOU LIVE, I LOVE YOUR ROOM, ITS SO...WELL ITS PLAIN...REALLY YOU NEED SOME COLOUR IN HERE BUT I STILL LOVE IT, THE BED IS COMFY CAN I SLEEP HERE, WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING A SHIRT? WANNA LISTEN TO MY WHALE IMPRESSIONS?" Roxas' eye twitched, and Riku covered his ears to spare himself from Sora's bad whale sounds.

"Why aren't you wearing clothes Roxas? Is that like a new style or something?" Riku asked. Roxas sighed.

"Axel was just in here a while ago and well...You know."

"WERE YOU JUST PLAYING 358/2 DAYS? THAT GAME IS COOL BUT THE STORY IS SO OFF...FIRST OF, ALL THE ORGANIZATION MEMBERS FROM CASTLE OBLIVION SHOULD STILL BE ALIVE, BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL ANYONE. MOSTLY BECAUSE NAMINE WAS NEVER IN THE CASTLE AT ALL AND I JUST STOPPED THERE TO SEAL A KEYHOLE..."

"I wasn't locked in the realm of darkness... I was locked in the bathroom." Riku admitted.

"How did you manage that?"

"The doorknob fell off when I went to open it, and Sora had NO idea how to fix it... It took a while."

"SO IN THAT GAME MARL-SOMETHING AND VEXEN SHOULD STILL BE ALIVE THROUGH THE WHOLE GAME, AND WHO THE HELL IS XION? I MEAN SERIOUSLY, STICK TO THE FACTS. AND THEY LEFT OUT THE PART WHERE YOU WENT TO VISIT ME IN DESTINY ISLANDS A FEW MONTHS AGO, HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE STAYING?" Roxas pushed Sora off of him.

"I didn't want you to find me." Roxas said. "And yeah, that game is off, there's definitely more than 358 days... and what's with the /2 in the title...Maybe they mean if you play for 2 days straight you can play through the whole 358 days of the game, I dunno."

"LOOK AT THIS. THIS IS MY NARWHAL IMPRESSION...!"

"SORA!" Riku shouted. "You're gonna get us caught. The game did get ONE thing right, and that's that the rest of the organization still wants to kill you because Xemnas is all obsessed with his Kingdom Hearts!"

"Riku, could you step out of the room for a moment please?" Roxas asked.

"Sure." Riku walked out the door.

"Sora, you too."

"NNNOOOOO, I WANNA STAY WITH ROXY, WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME TO LEAVE!"

"Because I have to put a shirt on and another pair of pants, and unless you wanna see, I suggest you get outta here."

"NOOO, I DON'T WANNA LEAVE ROXY!"

"Then, wait in the closet!"

"FINE!" Sora shouted happily and went in the closet. A moment later, Roxas had pants and a coat again. Except it was Axel's spare coat he left behind a few weeks ago. Roxas forgot to return it.

"Damn...All my coats are in the laundry...Fine, I'll use Axel's." It was way too long, and he had to roll up the sleeves a lot. "Okay, Sora! You can come out of the closet now!" Roxas shouted.

"I LOVE RIKU!"

"No, I mean literally." Roxas said.

"I heard that!" Riku shouted from outside. A moment later he walked in. "I love you too Sora..." Roxas just shook his head.

* * *

**Back in Axel's world**

_"!"_

"What the Hell was that?" Axel said. "Is there a Narwhal in the Castle?" **(Axel was convinced it was a real Narwhal) **"What the Hell, now there's a narrator?"

**Maybe...**

"Too bad, I'll narrate my own life, thank you very much!"

**Fine, then.**

**"**Axel sighed as he walked quietly into Vexen's lab. He didn't turn any lights on so he wouldn't get caught. All he had was a little flame in his hand to navigate through the messy space...Wait, why the Hell do I need to navigate? Axel thought. All I have to do is blow the damn place up."

"Axel, why are you narrating?"

"Axel turned around. Standing in the doorway was Vexen, with his arms crossed. He looked angry."

"No shit Sherlock, what are you doing in my lab?" Vexen asked.

"I was uh...Going to clean up your lab for you! Axel looked away, he always did that when he told a lie...Oh shit, now you know I'm lying. Face palm...Well whatever, I'm gonna go look for Demyx's Diary. Axel walked out of the room leaving behind a confused Vexen."

* * *

LOL EPIC NARRATOR IS EPIC…dude this is why I wanna narrate my own life lol.

* * *

_Ahh the lovely planet of crack: A place where Kool-Aid and juice crystals roam free. They gather in groups, master less and free, until I came there on a recon and stole a bunch... Unfortunately Larxene and I had to go to this stupid mission on this awesome planet. Which I Like except stupid, queen Witch with a Capital B always raining on my parade. She said her favourite flavour was Lemon *Hint Hint* so she kept grabbing the lemon Kool-Aid packets. That reminds me about Lemon… Did you know they describe it as-?_

"Oh GOD I can't stand all the Crap this Kid puts in here!" Axel gagged as he continued to search for a newer entry.

"Ok wait here's something."

_I can't believe Axel would read my Diary, how could he? Sure everyone in the Castle watches him while he sleeps, or maybe like when I watch Zexion bathe... Or when I check Axel's emails... _

O.O 'What the hell Demyx?'

_But I would never look in his Diary... He should look in Roxas's diary it's full of things that are more disturbing and more boring than mine!_

Axel rolled his eyes "I'm sure Roxas's Diary is not messed like yours, noodle brain." He then continued to read.

_Ok after Axel left, Xigbar gave me a list and said use this for revenge so I did here were the steps:_

_Step 1: sing lady gaga to Axel _

_Step 2: steal all the sea salt ice cream in Twilight Town_

"So that's why someone bought them and left them to melt..."

_Step 3: eat cheese… Which I should get around to_

_Step 4: and steal all of Axel's boyfriends_

_And the boyfriend's thing which I found in Axel's room... it looked like Xigbar's writing but I knew it wasn't Xigbar 'cause he was never in Axel's room and said he didn't write that list when I asked him on Thursday. This was never mentioned in this story because the creature known as the author never gave too many details..._

_Anyway here was the boyfriend list: I skipped Xemnas, Saix, Xaldin (Eww...) and Marluxia cuz it said he was dating Larxene. Or was it Vexen? I dunno, Marluxia always seems to spend his Fridays' with that mad scientist... I should know, I was there. And Here's the rest of the list:_

"Oh God going to…" The pyro held his stomach as it started to churn and grumble in disgust.

_- Roxy_

_- And Xigbar.. I'm still sort of mad at him cuz on Axel's lists here that he does the Friday thing with Xigbar too... I'm supposed to be special. _

"Soo wrong." Axel kept a hold of his stomach while he stuck his tongue out.

"Ok now I need to Find Roxy's Journal... Ehh I'll find it later..." Axel left the room in haste and walked down the Hall. A Gambler, A Drunk Zexion, A pirate, a passed out Demyx in the pirates Arms... and Crazy psycho Larxene, the Superior, A berserker, A burnt Vexen and sleepy Marly are occupying the same hall.

"Holy crap I gotta go!" Axel left through the portal and no one noticed him.

**They needed to go out for a bit… stuck in their rooms... Oh god what's going to happen...? **

**The suspense is killing me, tell me what's going to happen... Oh wait I have to tell you that… Well dammit... **

* * *

"Su- Superior how are you this evening?" Xigbar shook. Xemnas was suspicious of Demyx passed out and in Xigbar's arms.

"Uhhh number 2, why is number 9 in your arms... Passed out?"

"Ehh... He had a few too many so I was... I was going to take him to bed!"

"Do Dunt beleeeve hem! He dwugged uuus aaawwll!" Zexion meant to point at Xigbar and Luxord but due to being so impaired he pointed to a wall.

"Uuh number 6?"

"Sorry there mate off to bed with you." Luxord carried Zexion and took him to his room. Vexen snapped out of his trance and spoke.

"Superior, Axel blew up my Lab... And he's been Acting strange today… and tonight…"

"Hmm... I noticed that too..." Marluxia hugged Vexen waist and yawned.

"I see."

**_Meanwhile_**

"This game is soo awesome!" Sora pressed controls on the controller connected to an Xbox in Roxy's room.

"What are you playing now Sora?"

"Left for dead!"

"Oh GAWD come on its bed time!" Riku picked up Sora, the Xbox still on. Sora watched as his team died.

"Put me down I NEED TO SAVE BILL! And give pills to Louis, and kill the tank! AND SHOOT FRANCIS!"

"You can kill zombies tomorrow but you need to go to bed, ok?"

"Fine." Sora was placed on a bed where he soon fell asleep. Roxas was on another bed sleeping so Riku went on the same bed a Sora.

**Riku this is message... Woooooo... I am a ghost! And Sora will be taken by the 'cat's eye' tonight unless you kiss Sora and Roxas!**

As Riku was about to drift off into sleep he heard the whispers of the Author.

"Whaa huh?" Riku scratched his head, confused, only shrugged and headed off to bed.

**Bad mistake Riku. MWUAHAHAHAHA!**

**

* * *

**

**So...** any guesses on who the Author is? lol review just to guess just SOMEONE REVIEW IM DESPERATE...lol I shall send you Jell-O by snail-mail. So basically this chapter was some more of Axel reading Dem's Diary, and I guess the part about the hallway was that ppl needed to get out of their rooms I guess...aww poor zexion too...not demyx though, demy-chan can handle it lol

and BTW if u still don't know what ACTUALLY Happens in Friday...you're clueless lol

"When a Mommy and a Daddy"...wait screw that

"When 2 Nobodies 'love' eachother very much, they...hug...very tightly...with moaning..." *ahem" I get random at 1 am im over tired i guess so DONT REVIEW and i guess i'll get another chapter out soon i promis to start updating A LOT. 


	12. The Cat's Eye

I felt bad so..2 chaps in 1 night... and long chaps compared to usual. this one has 2684 words. thats like twice as much as usuall 1000... well just stick with me lol im so tired now O_o i dont own kh... and this chapter gets kinda hard to follow ill explain it after.

* * *

Axel was looking for a place to hide from all the insanity. He finally decided to wait in the Hall of Empty Melodies until morning...Or at least until Friday was over. He looked at his watch. 10:00pm.

"Dammit, I still have a whole night to kill." He sighed. "So much crazy stuff has happened in the past two days...It feels like it's been months...I bet if someone wrote a story on these two days, it would take them over a month!"... "Wait a sec... 358/2 days... no, never mind, it doesn't feel like it's been 358 days...Well what am I gonna do? I bet Roxas is in his room so I can't look for his diary...unless he's asleep. I could go check," He portaled off to Roxy's room.

It was dark when he got there but he could still see well enough. He went to the desk drawer, and in it he found a small book. He couldn't read it in the darkness though. _'I guess I'll go back to my own room.'_ He walked out into the hall to find that all the crazy people from before had disappeared. "Oh thank moogle." He sighed in relief. He walked down the hall and into his room. A passed out Demyx was lying on the floor with a sticky note taped to his head. Axel read the note.

_'Wait until Number 9 wakes up, then make up some story about why he's in your room...He might not wake up for a few days, who knows?"_

"From Xigbar, I bet... And why the hell why did he have to TAPE the sticky note? It's already STICKY. Hence the name: STICKY NOTE!" He crumpled up the note and threw it by the door, then picked up Demyx and threw him onto the bed. "You're lucky I don't kill you in your sleep for kissing Roxas...Oh yeah, Roxas, his Diary, right..." He opened it to the first page, surprised to see there was a table of contents. "Let's see here, pages 1 to 117...'Diary Story' by Roxas...He writes stories? Pages 118 – 200: Other...Well that's descriptive...I don't really wanna to read his FanFiction so I guess I'll go to 'other.'"

_"The art of crystal light is much the same as a butterfly, it flies, and there's butter equalling the second degree in burns, but only if hollow bastion isn't drowning. That effect may also not be applied if the factor of 2 is equal to 9 meaning Cadbury crunch is YOUR fault and that I the king of science is the leader of that rebellion. LITTLE MONEY. The whale of course is another matter. With the touch of a button you can have your own Rocket Fishing Whale with no added preservatives. The added preservatives are sold separately unless you but the new 7272674785=1236 for only nine thousand munny! But you have to take into consideration the art of life and the global market. Two things that go hand in hand, just like bacon and coffee...I'd like a coffee. I AM THE COFFEE. And a big thank you to the Pashto language I wish you good health."_

"God, this doesn't make any sense...This is barely English for Moogle's sake! What is this kid on? If it hurts my brain THAT much to translate that crap to English then forget it...Noodle brain you were right, there ARE more boring things in his Diary then yours...But I should look for something disturbing...Ooh, I just found a Lemon scene Roxy wrote about... Me and Xigbar?"

"You and Xigbar? No way! I can't believe Roxy would write that...How would you know his diary is more boring than mine...You read it again didn't you!"

"Sorry, yeah I did..." Then it registered in Axel's mind: "Demyx, you're awake!"

"So what's this about reading my diary?"

"Shit, I gotta go...uh...Do something with Roxas..." Axel portaled out of the room quicker than he ever had in his life. He unknowingly left Demyx there to look through HIS diary...

* * *

Axel went back to Roxy's drawer and returned the diary. Then he looked over at a sleeping Roxas...Being smothered by Sora. Riku had obviously been pushed off the bed, because he was lying on the floor. Axel went over to see if Riku was still breathing. Turquoise eyes suddenly opened in fear. "Oh my god the ghost was right! I'M SORRY. I"LL KISS ROXAS AND SORA WHATEVER YOU WANT, just don't hurt me! Don't take Sora! Oh it's just you Axel...I guess I just had a nightmare. Riku's screaming woke up Roxas, but Sora was still unconscious.

"The hell was that about?" Roxas asked.

"Riku's on crack, that's what..." Axel replied. "Roxas you look like you're dying, why don't you sleep in my room...Why are you wearing my coat?"

"Uh...Well uh..."

"Come on Roxy...Riku go back to sleep, nothing's gonna hurt Sora..." Roxas pulled Sora off him and went with Axel. Riku got off the floor, and back to the bed.

**You should' a listened Riku...**

**

* * *

****Demyx!**

Demyx, in his own room, looked around in fear due to an unknown voice. His eyes widen as he answers "Hello?"

**Demyx I am a Shadow, an artist, I am the Cats eye. **

"Ketchup?"

**NO YOU IDIOT... I mean Noooooo! Demyx I am the Cats Eye, I have a task for you.**

"Ummm ok...but could you hurry I need to go and find Axel's diary."

**Uhhh... that's what I was going to ask you to do, but you must hurry, I know Axel and Roxas are going to his room, to sleep for the night, so you must hurry you have 3 minutes before they get there, I can distract them but you must hurry, for if you don't I can change your end, your future, your fate, time is of the essence so hurry Dammit!**

"Uhh… Ok..." Demyx portaled out of the room and into Axel's room.

_Meanwhile_

Axel's yawning made Roxas yawn with his cute little mouth.

"Aww Roxy... you tired?" Axel laid a hand around Roxas's shoulders.

"Maybe...actually yeah I am..."

The Pyro Grinned as he picked up little Roxy and held him close.

"... Axel I can walk to your room myself, plus you're tired too. What if you drop me?"

"Tsk Tsk... come on Roxas, I'm not a damn klutz!" Axel rolled his eyes.

**Or Are you?**

Axel looked around the hall holding Roxas. "What was that?"

"Axel I heard it too, dammit the Author just won't leave us alone will she..." Roxas crossed both his arms and looked around the hall.

**I will never leave you alone, I've already seen your AkuRoku scene!**

"Ooh GOD THIS MONSTER IS A STALKER."

**You calling me a monster now?**

Roxas wiggled out of Axel's grasp and summons both his Keyblades.

"I am soo going to find you and hunt you down!" He threatened the air, and Axel shook his head.

"Roxas calm down!"

**Ya Roxas, you know since you threatened me which was soo cute... I am going to have to Punish Axel! Mwuahahaha**

"Oh god Axel RUN!" Roxas called out to Axel who was completely fazed by the Author's words.

" Woah, Ooow!" The Pyro held his head as he fell to the floor, in pain.

"Nooooo!" Roxas raced to help Axel up but the Pyro faded.

WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Roxas yelled in the empty hall.

**My dear Roxas this is Punishment, he will pay the price to your doing.**

Roxas shed a tear. He knelt down and sulked.

"What do you want from us?"

**I Roxas am a shadow, I create things in secret, in this story or your reality, you were never supposed to have known of my 'Existence'... We have wanted to make your life a crazy and enjoyable one, but you know I am here. I am going to have change your reality a bit. Oh and I am going to erase you memory of ever finding me out, same with the other members.**

"You're! crazy-" Roxas held his head in pain, as he passed out from losing the memories of the author.

* * *

Demyx continued to look in Axel's drawer. He dug around in his sock drawer and found a small book with a flame Embedded on it.

"This must be it!" Demyx grabbed a hold of the book as he looked at each page.

_Entry 1_

_The names' Axel, got it memorized?_

_Entry 2_

_My favourite colors are blue, red, green, and purple... And I guess I do like the number 8. It suits me, got it memorized? _ (Hint, blue for Roxy's eyes.. lol..)

_Entry 3_

_Guess what my best friend Isa joined too! His name is Saix now got it memorized?_

_Entry 4_

_ My old name used to be Lea. I like the name Axel now. Hmm but this Castle is soo boring and I found out. I have no heart got it memorized?_

_Entry 5_

_ I found out my ability today too. It's fire got it memorized? _

_Entry 6_

_You know what? Mr. leader Xem guy... gave me an awesome name for me, Flurry of Dancing Flames got it memorized? _

_Entry 8_

_Lots of new people have joined the Organization... like Pinky, spaz woman, Water man, guy with gambling problems, and they said we have one more Member coming in. _

_..._

_I decided to write in the same chapter cuz I wasn't done it yet, today we completed our group, the 13th member is named Roxas, got it memorized? _

"... Thats all he wrote in this?" Demyx Looked next page and the other pages but found them blank.

"Well that was waste of..." Demyx looked at the clock in Axel's room.

" 9 mintues..." The Water user sighed as he left the room as it was and diary hidden away once again.

_Meanwhile_

"Zzz." Sora snored lightly and Riku slept beside him. Riku protectively held Sora around him. He kept him close, until:

Sora, completely unconscious, disappeared from Riku's grasp and the Silverette woke up.

"SORA?... SORA? OH GOD SOOORA!" Riku jumped out of bed, and started to freak out.

But he was soon pained by memories being lost, and soon fell into sleep.

**Don't worry Riku, he's safe somewhere. Hehehe.**

_Meanwhile_

Demyx randomly walked back to his room, and sat on his bed. He summoned his Sitar to play it, but was inflicted with a pain in his head and fell back on his bed, surrounded by Darkness.

_Also meanwhile_

Vexen held a toxic chemical in his hands and put in on his table. He grabbed his goggles and a test tube, but:

"OOW MY BRAIN!" he grabbed his hair and started pulling on it but the pain soon became unbearable and he passed out on his cold unforgiving floor.

**Most Members were sleeping so they slept through the pain... They won't remember me, but they are going to be really confused. **

* * *

"Oow"

Axel woke up in his room.

"Axel thank god you're ok!" Roxas looked at him with concerned eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Ooh COME ON! You passed out after Demyx kissed me."

"Ooh GOD HOW LONG WAS I ALSEEP FOR?"

"About a day… Why?"

"Wha?"

"What's wrong?"

"I uh hmmm..." The Pyro gave a pained look on his face, saddened by ' his dream.'

* * *

11:44 pm Friday.

"Hehehe." Xigbar whom teleported out of the castle and onto Death Mountain, in The World That Was... He continued to write in a book Called:

**Create your own reality: kingdom hearts**

"This is soo awesome..." He drew a map of where Axel and Sora were hidden away. He Wrote on a blank page.

**I am the Cat's eye. **

And Xigbar grinned.

_Meanwhile_

Axel rubbed his eyes, while looking around an odd unfamiliar room he asked XIII, "Roxas where are we? Roxas answered "It's a secret room here in the castle... But its locked from the outside so I dunno how to get to get out..."

"Eh... Roxas? Teleport?" He looked up at Roxas; still sitting on the cold floor.

"Oh yeah,.." Roxas blinked a few times and opened a Portal. As they walked through it, they entered one of the halls.

"Roxas lets go to bed now... it's what like 11:44... Holy cow, this day is soo long..." Axel face palmed his face, and he gave the Roxas a exhausted smile on his face... And blinked a few times as they continued walking the long hallway.

"Roxas you're not saying much how come?"

"Huh? Ooh tired..." The Blonde shrugged and yawned.

_Also meanwhile_

"SORA WHERE ARE YOU?" Riku called for Sora as he searched for him at the Library?

_Also Also meanwhile_

"Shoot the tank shoot the tank!" Sora played left 4 dead 2 as he played as Nick, he played the stage Dark carnival as he saved the gnome.

"Awesome, omygod! WITCH WATCH OUT WITCH! No NONO DAMMIT coach!" As coach was being slaughtered by the witch on the screen.

"COACH NOOO!" Sora watched in Horror as the witch had beaten Coach to death. The Witch screeched and ran off, terrifying and blood thirsty. Later, Ellis went up to Coach's body and stole his medical kit.

"Poor coach... Oh well." Sora continued to look at the screen in awe.

_Back to Xigbar._

"Hehehe," Xigbar continued to manipulate as he wrote what formed in front of Axel.

_Back to Axel_

_

* * *

_

"Eh?" Roxas started to feel funny as he is split apart, two versions that look like and Axel and Roxas mix. Axel only screamed, confused and scared to shit outta his mind.

"My name is Roxel." The one looking like Axel and Roxas, but with Roxas's Twilight Clothes said...

" And my name is Axas." The other one looked also like the Roxel but taller and is wearing the coat.

"HOLY MOTHER OF MERCY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Axel shouted at the two.

"Ehh well first we were a Roxas and we split and turned into us." the Roxel smiled.

Axas smirked which looked like Axel's smirk… and said something funny: "Fear the Cat's eye!"

Axel gave a questioning look at both of them. "The cat's eye?"

**I BE THE CAT'S EYE!**

"What the hell was that?"

"That is the creator of our reality." The Axas's eyes began to glow.

The Roxel's eyes started to glow as both their eyes; one blue and the other green, both summon one Chakram and the other Keyblade.

"Coolness!" The Roxel said, easily amused by his weapons... He seemed to have more of the childish aspect.

"Hmm..." Axel, not really ready to take on the 2 versions of an Axel and Roxas. he Summoned his inferior Chakram's: slightly bigger than his Eternal Flames. Black, with chains and black fire surrounding this legendary weapon.

"Yay let's play!" Roxel shouted out as he swiftly threw his Chakram at Axel while Axas charged with his Keyblade.

_Meanwhile_

The Real Roxas made it to his room, still confused why he was out in the hall. He made his way to his room.

_Also meanwhile_

"Where could Sora be?" Riku scratched the back of his head. He heard loud noises of metal and fire by a distant hallway as he headed out of the kitchen.

The Silverette heard giggling and screams, and he started running.

"Riku made his way to the end and saw an injured Axel on the floor and two versions tha-… HOLY CRAP TWO VERSIONS OF AN AXEL AND ROXAS?" Riku held his head.

"Dude that only worked when I was doing it." Axel held his side, as he reminded Riku that Axel had narrated himself in an earlier chapter..

"Aww damn..." Riku puts his head down in disappointment as he leaves to look for Sora.

"WAIT WAIT I NEEED HELP!" Axel yelled at Riku while the Roxel and Axas continued to Beat Axel to a pulp.

* * *

**I heard something on the radio and it was like "Don't smoke crack or you'll end up like a whore in a ditch..." so don't smoke our story! hmm...how would you do that? like print it out and roll it up? don't get any ideas...lol**

* * *

a uh. I guess Axel didnt lose all his memories...and the roxas that split into Roxel and Axas was a fake Roxas that XIGBAR created.

*Gasp* who would have thought that XIgbar was the Author/Cat's eye...oh it only gets better from here mwahahahahahah lol

Tune in next time to see the Author waste Axel's minutes on his cell phone!


	13. Friday The 2nd

_In a way it's the third update of the day...I notice how there's like 100 visitors in 1 day but no reviews...and also there's A LOT of visitors on the first chapter...then the number keeps going down as the chapters go on...is this story not worth reading? Should we stop?_

_

* * *

_

_Later in Xigbar world..._

"Hmm...I hope Zexion doesn't find out I took his book...Oh wait, I can make sure he doesn't!" Xigbar grinned..."hmm...I wonder if I can change the days on the calendar... Of course I can!"

_Zexion land_

Zexion awoke in his bed. He had a slight headache and he tasted fire in his mouth... Or was it Gunpowder? "How long was I sleeping? Why don't I remember anything? Why do I taste fire?" Zexion decided to find out the answer. He walked over to his iPhone and checked the date. "Hmm... Friday the second...That doesn't tell me much, I don't even remember when I fell asleep. Okay first I was...looking for Xaldin? No, no, Luxord...Uh, wait I was in the kitchen... DAMMIT I DON'T KNOW..." Just then he remembered that he kept a day timer in his iPhone.

"I'll check that! Let's see here, yesterday was...Friday the 2nd? What about before that...Friday the second...What the hell EVERY GODDAMMED DAY IS FRIDAY THE SECOND!" He screamed. "Oh wait, this day says Friday the 9th! Wait, what the hell... Hmm.."

"Let's take a look at the evidence. Every day is Friday now, it's always the 2nd, there's a pair of stiletto's by my bed instead of my boots...hmm, there's '2's' in graffiti on my wall... Here's an eye patch... This can only be the work of..."

_Xigbar World_

"Okay, I took care of Zexion, Sora's occupied which means so is Riku, Saix is still sleeping with Xemnas...That's gonna be a laugh when they wake up and don't remember anything! Vexen...I should move him to the kitchen floor just for the hell of it...And Axel? Maybe it's time to kill those freaks so I can get to Axel, I think he's weak enough now...I'll materialize more chloroform. And my DemDem...hmm what about him? Well, he'll never know I'm the author!"

"Xigbar, you're the author!"

"Demyx?" Xigbar said slowly. He turned around. Demyx was standing in the doorway.

"Uh. how did you wake up so quickly?"

"I dunno what you mean!" He replied. "But you're the author!"

"Oh god...uh uhuhuhuhuh uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm. ah!" Xigbar wrote a line in his book.

'**Demyx passes out for 2 minutes and forgets I'm the author!' **

"Okay, now what am I gonna do for 2 minutes...He randomly flipped through the pages. Hey what's this? He stopped at a page with small writing...Dammit, now I'm narrating! What's this, fine print?" He read it.

_Sometimes when you make someone forget something, they remember another thing that they forgot. I haven't fixed this bug yet and I probably never will...Not like I'm ever gonna use this book. Unless an idiot steals it...Then we'd all be doomed. Whatever, this thing will self-destruct on Wednesday the 14th_

_-Zexion_

"Not like it's ever gonna be Wednesday the 14th." Xigbar smirked.

"Xigbar?" Demyx woke up. "Xigbar, I remember something really messed and it seems so real. Well I was like drunk or something and then you- you..."Demyx shuddered and a tear formed in his eye.

"Oh shit." Xigbar wrote more.

**Demyx forgets Friday**

"Xigbar, you're the author!"  
"Oh god, not again." 

**Demyx forgets I'm the author**

"How could you- how could you do that!"

**Demyx passes out until I say he can wake up.**

"Dammit, he's always gonna remember something." Xigbar sighed. "I don't know a way out of this..."

_Axel universe_

"Who the hell are you?" He yelled.

"Uh, I think we gotta die now...Orders from THE BOSS. See Ya!"  
"Oh my god we're fading away!" They both faded suddenly...O_o

"Hey, I won!" Victory music started playing in Axel's head. "Oh wait, that's my ringtone." He answered his phone. "Hello? Got it memorized?"

**Don't think you've won yet!**

**"**Why did you call me if you could just speak out loud and the whole room would hear it like you always do, Got it memorized?"

**Because I'm wasting your minutes.**

"Dammit, Got it memorized!" Axel hung up. "Way to fall right into her trap...Or his...I dunno."

* * *

_Zexion Land_

"This can only be the work of...ANSEM! Wait, that doesn't sound right...Hmm, maybe not? Gee I have no Idea. Whoever it was could have given better clues...why am I talking underlined, I didn't click the underline button in my mind!"

* * *

**I decided to keep the underline part, cuz I really didn't press it, uh, sorry for the short chapter, and I'm sad that Demyx is so sad...Xigbar could just write something like 'forget I'm the author AND Friday...but he could either end up remembering both or remembering something worse...if there is anything worse lol...sorry for the short chap, wait i said that didn't it?**

* * *

"It's soo funny, they think I'm a girl author." Xigbar slapped his knee, and chuckled. Xigbar realized he had never written so much in his life. He decided to take a break from the book, as he watched the passed out Demyx… Who would kill him later?

Xigbar sat on a stump on Death Mountain and wiped a little bit of Sweat from his face. as he did that, he is overshadowed by some one.

"Hhmmmhmm..." The shadow tapped his/her foot.

"Oh... Oh god..." Xigbar gasped in surprisement. Is that even a word? Ehh… Never mind.

"What the hell Xigbar what have you done to our reality?"the voice was masked...

"Ooh... um well since you people always make stories... I was Tired I wanted Control! And the only way I could do that was to find a book to change our realities, so I found this book in the library which it turns out Zexion made it... But never used it so I stole it... I also wanted to get down with it with Axel... But seems now you know of my big master... Plan?" Xigbar was in a pleading-kneel like position...

"Your big master plan, Ehh?" Standing in front of Xigbar was no other than Axel. Wait how the hell did that Happen?

Axel took the book from Xigbar and wrote on a blank page"

**STOP QUESTIONG THIS STORY'S LOGIC OR ITS POINT CUZ IT'S PRETTY POINTLESS.**

"Ok you wanna know how I found it was you!"

**Flash back**

"Dammit, got it memorized?" Axel hung up. "Way to fall right into her trap... Or his I dunno"

Axel was about to put his phone in his pocket but he had another thought in mind...

"I'm just gonna check the number." Axel looked at the Caller's ID. It said Author, World that was.

Number: 222-2229

"Interesting..." Axel's hopelessness turned around into a grin of hope!

**Flash back end.**

"Wait you found out cuz of my number? And ID?" Xigbar tilted his head, confused.

"Ya you dummy, you never bothered to change the ID on your phone... I was able to Find Zexion and trace where the phone call was coming from. And also you owe some minutes." Axel gave his registered trade mark smirk..

Xigbar put his head down in defeat.

"Now where's Sora?" Axel looked in the book and found a map. He gave a look of disgust.

"Why the hell was Sora hiding in an empty septic tank with an Xbox?"

"Cuz Riku would never bother to look in there… No one uses it anyway..." Xigbar shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Hmm says Riku is one of the hallways… Zexion is…"

"Hello Axel, Xigbar…" Zexion was behind both of them with his arms crossed.

"Uh-oh," Was all the Free Shooter could say.

"You're in Moogle's of trouble now Xigbar."

* * *

LOL Axel wrote Flashback and it happened...It would be awesome to have a book like that. And Zexion couldn't follow the obvious clues...Xigbar is Friday obsessed. And Demyx obsessed. I guess if Xigbar didn't care at all he wouldn't care if he scarred Demyx for life...Like Zexion observed a few chapters ago.

Reviews and/or flames are the Charlie to my Unicorn!


	14. Captain Xigbar Sparrow

_Hey, there's about a million scene changes in this chapter...just warning you. Thank you to stabbythings for the review. You gave me hope._

_I don't own KH and I promise to update more. Soon we'll be to the end of part 2 of this story and part 3 will start...After part 2 it gets very messed up and history repeats itself and a bunch of other random crack happens._

_

* * *

_

_Might as well screw with their minds...' _Xigbar thought as he got an idea. He laughed. "Remember this as the day you **almost** caught Captain Xigbar Riku...Why the hell did I say that... PAY NO ATTENTION TO THE MAJOR BLOOPER. Jeez I think I'm forgetting something." He sighed and wrote something quickly.

**A magic time travel page in the back of the book appears.**

It did. He flipped to that page. **Go back in time to a few seconds before I screwed up.** He felt a throbbing pain in his head and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was back in time. _'Let's do this the right way.'_ He opened a corridor of darkness behind him this time.

"Remember this as the day you **_almost_** caught Captain Xigbar Sparrow!" He laughed and stepped back a bit.

"Dude, I think he was watching _Pirates of the Caribbean_ last night." Axel said to Zexion.

"I believe you're right." He replied.

"As if," Xigbar said. "I just needed something cool to say!" He stepped back into the corridor of darkness. He arrived in his own room. "Jeez, they're gonna have to cut that blooper out if they ever make a movie about me..." He sighed, and wrote some more.

**Demyx magically appears in my room**

Demyx was suddenly lying on the floor in front of Xigbar. "What am I gonna do about you?" Xigbar asked the unconscious body. "My options:  
A.) Demyx knows I'm the author and I'm screwed.  
B.) Demyx remembers Friday and hates me.  
C.) I make him forget both and have the possibility of having him remember something even MORE messed...Like the CHRISTMAS PARTY!"

Xigbar thought for a moment. _'I think Marluxia still has pictures of the Christmas party...Ya, that's how Marluxia showed Demyx Axel's eyes...I didn't even have to manipulate anyone or do any work...In a way, Marluxia unknowingly helped me...'_

* * *

Marluxia awoke with a start, not knowing why he was on the floor in his room or what had happened. "I have a strange feeling I unknowingly helped Xigbar..." She/he (Or 'Mar' and Dem calls Him/Her/It/Mar) shrugged and fell back asleep, not caring.

* * *

"WHY THE HELL AM I ON THE KITCHEN FLOOR." Vexen screamed.

"Can you get outta here, I'm trying to cook." Xaldin said. Other than the fact that the Vexen was taking up all the kitchen space, he was quite pleased that he actually made a real appearance in the story.

* * *

"Gotta put Xaldin in there, this is about the whole Organization...Mostly me, but everyone deserves to be in it. I guess Riku is still looking for Sora, but Larxene hasn't done anything for a while...Also Axel and Zexion could find me... I'm in the most obvious place in the castle." Xigbar continued. "And I should check in on Saix...Mwuahahhaha...I'm so glad there's a built in computer screen to track my progress!"

* * *

"Sora, where are you? SORA...SORA, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW." Riku smirked at the thought of Sora's...yeah, not gonna mention that anymore.

"Riku?" Riku heard his name coming from and old septic tank right in the middle of the castle in plain view.

"Who the hell designed this place?" Riku though out loud. "Sora, are you in there?"

"Yeah, there's an Xbox!"

"I'll be right there!" he said excitedly. He summoned his weapon thingy. "What did I name this again? Dawn to...no, no, road to...well it's a sword it says that in 358/2 days...what did I name it, it's uh...I'll call you Mittens!" He said.

* * *

Luxord woke up with a huge headache and looked around his room. All it had was the white bed, and white walls, and white floors and ceilings. He got up, alarmed.

"Why is the rum gone!" he yelled. "Why is the rum gone? Why is the rum gone? Why is the- why is the- why is the- why is the- why is the- why is the- why is the rum gone!" He yelled/sang.

**You're going crazy Luxord!**

"Who's that?"

**I am the author!**

"The what?"

**Have some rum!**  
Hundreds of bottles of rum filled the room. Luxord was in heaven. He immediately opened one.

* * *

Meanwhile Larxene was...You know what, no one cares what Larxene is doing, It's not part of the main plot. OKAY she was painting her nails and eating a burrito, NOT VERY EXITING. Same with Lexaeus, not very exciting.

* * *

"Axel, you're surrounded in pink smoke!" Zexion noted.

"Probably Xigbar again...One of his big master plans I'm sure." Axel replied. Suddenly he collapsed.

"Oh my god! Axel!" Zexion ran over to him… "Hmm...he's still breathing. Okay that's good, whatever." He didn't seem to care anymore. Axel's eyes opened.

"I love you Zexion." He slurred.

* * *

_Axel spray... and In Zexion's mind: 'Dammit Xigbar when I get my hands on that book I'm gonna…'_

"Umm... Axel?" Zexion choked up from the bizarreness of Axel, clearly drunk and a little too flirty... Axel grabbed a hold of Zexion's chin. While staggering he whispered to the schemer.

" heeay bweutafull hoow' bout we - hic- geeht shome icecweam.. hehe "

**Hehehehe... **

Zexion could hear the author of doom (aka Xigbar.. or cat's eye...)

"XIGBAR YOU IDIOT! GIVE ME BACK THAT BOOK, ITS VERY POWERFUL! AND you're stupid... So you are going to wreck our reality..."

**Never Zexion! This is about me and control… And my dream...**

"Ehh?" Both Zexion and Axel thought.

**Yes my dream to control... Everyday a Friday, Demyx, Revenge... And… **

"DAMMIT XIGBAR JUST GIVE ME BACK THAT BOOK! Or I will tell the Superior and he will turn you into a dusk!"

**Aww you never let me finish... Aw well... You can't tell the Superior, not since I have the book. I can change anything. **

"Xigbar please just give back the book-

**_WE'LL be back after this short break... To someone else less important.. I MEAN... someone who needs some spotlight._**

"Where am I?" Roxas asked Nobody. "What the hell happened...I don't remember anything..." He noticed an empty box of Pocky and his DS charger. "But Axel never gave that back...is there something I'm forgetting?" Roxas shrugged and walked down a few hallways. He turned down another hallway. That's when he noticed Riku attacking a septic tank with whatever weapon he had.

"Riku, when did you get in the castle?" Roxas asked.

"Last night I guess." He replied. "It's all kind of blurry. All I know is that Sora is in there with and Xbox."

"I could portal you in?" Roxas suggested.

"Sure!" Roxas and Riku stepped through a portal... Yeah it kind of smelled in there...But there was an Xbox and 42" flat screen TV. And of course there was Sora playing left for dead.

"Riku's Here, Roxas's Here, Pills here." He sang idly, not really paying attention to anything.

Roxas teleported out of the 'room' tired of the weird smell coming off the walls...Or was it coming off of Sora?

**

* * *

****In Larxene's world... Ooooh underline**

"Hmmm..." Larxene read a story on . After reading it she instantly turned red...

"Hehehehe" She looked around her room and continued reading.

**Reading lemon eh?**

"Huh who's there?" She summoned her sharp knives and gave a growl.

**I'm just bored. Hmm what kind of story are you reading... Marluxia and Zexion? Hmm wow lots of other pairings too. Let's see… Roxas and Luxord? Saix and Demyx? **

**Lady are you reading crack parings?**

Larxene folds her arms "Well yes. And what do you want?" she went back to battle stance.

**I have some favours. If you do them I can give you anything. Look am I good for it.**

Yaoi picutres and Munny filled up the room instantly. Larxene enjoyed the munny and picutres. They suddenly disappeared.

"Aww," Larxene gave a little sigh of disappointment and slumped her shoulders.

**If you work for it you can have it all back. But this one is a gift.**

A new laptop instantly popped outta nowhere and landed on Larxene's bed.

"Hmm ok. What do you need me to do?"

**_

* * *

_**

**_Meanwhile _**

"Uuuh what a horrible nightmare." Vexen yawned as he headed back to his bed.

"What time is it?" He checked the clock that somehow just appeared.

"HOLY COW 11:44?" He freaked out by the slow time. He checked the calendar beside the clock.

"Friday the second? And tomorrow Friday the second?" The Chilly academic tensed up and headed to his room to go and sleep, and to figure out how to change the calendar.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Also meanwhile_**

"Superior I can't sleep."

"Me too number 7 lets go out for a walk." The Superior got out of bed in silky pj's and Saix tagged along with cottony like night gown. (Don't ask)

While walking in the eerily empty halls they walked by a calendar that said Friday the Second on it. And the next day as well.

"I think might have a problem on our hands."

"Hey Saix. Hehehe it's Friday."

Saix gives the Superior a look. Acting somewhat childish and irrational about the situation.

"I, Superior, order we spend Friday together again!" The Superior folded his arms and Saix gave Superior the look: **"-.- "**

"Aw don't look at me like that! Here I'll carry you."

**That will keep them busy.**

"Umm, superior what was that?"

"I dunno but Friday here we come!" The Superior carried the Lunar Diviner Bridal-style and teleported them back to Xemnas' room..

* * *

**Now that the Superior is of my tail and Larxene working for me, this will be a piece of cake. Hmm I should make cake appear. Hey I can make myself younger! But I'm already hot so I don't need to change that.**

* * *

"Why do I have the Feeling something is going to happen to Axel? And why does this night keep revolving around him? First it started out with him reading Demyx's dairy... Yesterday all this crap happens and now nothing makes sense." Roxas walked down a small hallway and he heard a voice.

"Hey, Roxas!" Larxene sings his name in a very un-character like way as she threw a ball at him. The ball released smoke and knocked out the poor little blond.

"Sorry Roxas but you will mess up the new boss's plans. Plus I'm not gonna risk my munny and picutres getting taken away all because he's going to find and try to save some subject." Larxene turned around and called out:

"HEY cat's eye, I knocked him out. Why did I have to do that? And what was the subject?"

**Well Roxas here has a Keyblade and is capable of ruining my plans due to him being close to the subject...**

Larxene her head and asks "Who?"

**Axel.**

* * *

"That was the LONGEST BREAK EVER!" Zexion shouted at the Narrator, And the Author of doom (aka Xigbar.)

**Well I thought it would be interesting to know what everyone else was doing. And I also got a minion!**

"SUN SHINE LOLLY POPS AND RAINBOWS, EVERYTHING- "The drunkenness wore off of Axel but he was still fried in the brain as he sang randomly.

"Axel SHUT UP!" Zexion shouted. Axel shook at Zexion's spazziness and sang something more sad.

"Who's is that girl I See standing there look at me! Why does my reflection show someone I don't know, somehow I can't hide who I am though I've tried.."

Zexion sighed.

* * *

I like that this story implies that Xigbar secretly does care about Demyx...not just...Friday activities.

HEY, what's everyone gonna spend their Friday's doing? Play some monopoly...I wanna take some cosplay scene pics about this story but I can't find my monopoly board...only snakes and ladders lol.

Anyway, Reviews and/or flames are the Friday to my Xigbar? :P

What would you do if you had a book like that?


	15. BURN

**Guess who editttedededed this chap? lol me Ax, hope you enjoy... OR ELSE O_O**

**We don't own KH**

**

* * *

**

"Okay I should deal with Demyx soon." Xigbar sighed. "He would never keep my author secret...unless I offered to let him bend reality with me...But he could screw everything up, probably turn everyone into waffles or something...ha-ha I can just imagine Axel as waffles." He did a crappy impression of Axel. "Anyway, I digress. Go, find the maple syrup." Xigbar laughed again.

"Anyways...I can't let that happen...I don't want Demyx to remember the Christmas party...Jeez that was wild...And I can't let him remember Friday, he would hate me...Wait a sec...I could change Demyx's attitude toward Friday then he wouldn't hate it...But I don't know what other glitches this book might have, so I'll have to be careful."

**Demyx wakes up and likes Friday and doesn't remember I'm the author.**

"I'll leave it at that, hopefully the author thing won't trigger the Christmas party."

"Hey Xigbar!" Demyx waved and sat next to him.

"Hey Demyx, glad to see you're awake!" He replied.Xigbar felt Demyx's arms wrap around his waist.

"Xigbar, you're blushing." Demyx whispered. "It's cute."

"Uhhh..."

"You know it's Friday today." Demyx said suggestively. "Maybe we could start early?" Demyx started to unzip his coat.

_"No matter how much I've always wanted him to do this, I feel kinda bad for wrecking his innocence...Well, he's still kinda innocent acting...He actually acts smarter now though hmm... Maybe I **could** get used to this. Well, it's kinda awkward for me actually..."_

* * *

**lol poor Zexion I dunno why Axel started singing that.. you wha tI heard his song that circle of fire by tempo just recently and when i found out that it was about him cuz I freaked.. so ya and umm ya.. Now shusshup **

* * *

Xigbar was distracted by Demy's sudden interest in Friday (caused by Xigbar) that he didn't notice Zexion come out of a portal behind him. He grabbed the book and left before Xigbar noticed. "Hey Axel?" He asked Axel.

"Yessshh?" He was still drunkish...

"I need you to burn this for me!" Zexion said. He didn't even have to ask. Axel snatched the book and set it on fire. "And so end your reign of terror Author! Oh right, you can't see us anymore."

"Heysh...uh...YOU killed the bookz dude seriouslyshh, now we hass no comtrol to changes anythingzz ass brain!"

"And yet you said ass Brain in perfect English." Zexion sighed. "Well I'm sure things will sort themselves out with time, since Xigbar had no control anymore."

"Yeah well, did you forget that it's gonna be Friday forever now!"

"Dammit!"

* * *

"Demyx I think I heard something..." Xigbar said.

"Did someone see me kiss you?" Demyx asked...he looked kinda worried.

"No I don't think so, I just- The book! Dammit!"

**End Part 2**

_So apparently, Xigbar had this book that could bend reality, and he made every day Friday, and we still haven't found a way to fix that and then Zexion got me to burn the book, Got it memorized?_

"Axel could you tell me more about this entry?" Roxas asked.

"You're reading my Diary? Real nice Roxy!" _'He doesn't remember anything...I wonder if he even really feels that way or if that was Xigbar too, messing with me.'_

"It goes on to say some other things too...What happened?"

"Well Xemnas found Sora and Riku in a septic tank of all places...Well he kicked them out, and now he has an Xbox...Luxord is in the hospital...I think he had too much rum. Marluxia and Vexen had an argument again, I love you Roxas, Demyx is off with Xigbar, and Larxene is-"

"What did you say?" Roxas exclaimed.

"Uh...Demyx is off with Xigbar?" Axel asked.

"No, you said you..." Roxas blushed. "I love you too."

* * *

Demyx was tired an fell asleep. Really, he did! No drugs or anything. "After Zexion burned the book, I haven't found a way to reverse Demyx's mood. Not that I'm complaining." Xigbar smirked. "I should read his diary..." Xigbar opened the desk drawer and pulled out the diary. Before he could open it he heard a knock on the door. Xigbar dropped the book and hid under the bed.

"Demyx I was wondering if you had any- Oh you're asleep." That was Axel's voice.

"Does he have any?" Roxas called from the next room.

"He's asleep." Axel replied.

"Ooh, Demyx's Diary! Okay, maybe I'll read it once more...But that's really how this whole thing started in the first place...Oh well, it won't do any harm."

'_Think of the most magical place you can think of. Is it CandyLand? Or in a field full of flowers? Is it in a field full of thumb-tacks? It's up to you. For me it's Friday with-' _

"Okay, next page." Axel's eye twitched. The next page had a picture of Xigbar with little hearts drawn and taped all around it... "Okay then...wait what's this?"

_'So it turned out that Xigbar was the author...But I know a secret. There's another book out there somewhere that Zexion hid...I should find it and be the new author! That would be so fun. I hear that it's hidden in-'_

"What's that sound? Xiggy, are you there?"

"_Oh shit Demyx is waking up!"_ Axel ran under the bed.

"Xigbar, where are you? Oh, my Diary is on the floor..." Demyx bent to pick it up, when-

"MARLY HELP ME, THERE'S A MONSTER UNDER MY BED!" Demyx screamed and ran into Marluxia's room.

"Is he that Dense?" Xigbar asked.

"Apparently." Axel replied.

* * *

**Thank you stabbythings for another review, we'll keep this a crack-tastic as possible :P**

**Flames and reviews are my hidden blade to my ezio**

**-what she said**


	16. History Repeats

**History is starting to repeat itself..but not for long, things start to go in a new direction...just so u know the next few chapters get confusing, then they get very confusing, then they straighten out a bit...I want the first christmas party chapter posted by christmas, meaning 2 things.**

**1.) there's gonna be a lot of new chapters released in the nect few days**

**2.)I'll have posted the last written chapter we made...meaning you'll have to wait for us to write new chapters instead of just waiting for editing...and it takes a long time to write lol. but we'll try to be quick.**

**

* * *

**

The realization of feeling lonely without Roxas made Axel wonder what the Keyblade master was up too.

Axel did as he did last time and dusted himself off to look for Roxas.

Xigbar continued to stay under the bed to wait for Demyx's return.

_Meanwhile _

Marluxia roared while Demyx was holding onto dear life on someone who was certainly going to kill him if he didn't get off. "Dammit DEMYX GET OFF ME!"

"Someone was under my bed! It had a glowy Yellow eye- and..." Demyx slumped his shoulders as he came to his senses

"Aww hell! Marluxia threw him across the hallway into Axel's room.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The ungracefully, graceful Assassin slammed the door.

Demyx picked up of what was left of his dignity... (I don't think he had any to begin with) and muttered...

"Stupid Marluxia and his bitchy self... Where's Xigbar anyway? We should spending Friday together!"

Demyx shrugged to himself as he headed to his room. He stopped to think out loud.

"I should go and find the second book." And Demyx laughs Evilly just as he did in the first Chapter.

_Also meanwhile_

The Superior and Saix entered the kitchen and met Xaldin who was cooking cake apparently.

"Morning Superior... Saix…" The lunar diviner nodded at the Whirlwind Lancer.

"Something is terribly wrong. It's Friday every day. Not that I mind. But lots of things are way out of line and we need to find a way to fix this." The Superior stated.

Xaldin stopped what he was doing to answer respectfully to the Superior "I understand, I will go and find out what has happened." The Superior grinned.

_Back to Axel._

The Pyro made it to Roxy's room only to find him sleeping. Axel left and walked down the Hallway.

"What a messed up world this is coming to be."

Zexion who was walking down the same Hallway, was a little sleepy but also frazzled by everything.

"Hey Axel,"

"Hey-" Axel stopped talking as he heard a familiar nightmare coming back to haunt him.

**Hey everyone!**

"OH CRAP!" Axel and Zexion said in unison.

**This is Demyx, hi! Guess what Zexion? I found the copy! **

"Demyx! No! Leave the book alone!" Zexion and Axel gave Exhausted, worried Faces. Xigbar may have had the first book, but Demyx who was totally clueless and somewhat dense... This was definitely falling into the wrong hands.

**Aww you guys look sleepy, why don't you take a nap?**

"NOO NONO!" Zexion yelled in disagreement as Axel waved his hands franticly to show him he meant no.

**Goodnight.**

As the Schemer Slumped to the floor, Axel groaned and lost consciousness. He fell backwards with a thud.

_Back to Fatman._

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Xaldin shouted to the Narrator.

_Sorry... sheesh.._

Xaldin had been given the job to go and find out why it was for ever Friday Not that anyone minded...

While Xaldin looks for clues let's check up on Vexen and Marluxia shall we?

4 11 4 11 4 11 4 11 4 11 4 11 4 11 4 11 4 11 4 11 4 11 4 11 4 11 4 11 4 11 4 11 4 11 4 11

* * *

Vexen caressed Marluxia's beautiful face. The Pink haired man huskily whispered into the Chilly academic's ear "I'm sorry too..." the Assassin licked the Icy blonde's neck which earned him a moan. Just as he was about to unzip the Scientists coat he realized that the Narrator was Narrating this.

"DO YOU MIND?"

_Hey come on... I got to see your last scene... HELL, Xigbar got to see your last scene too._

"Oh god!" Marluxia's face turned white and he fainted..

"Eep!" And Vexen is left with Marluxia... Wait this can be revenge… The Scientist grabbed some potions to test on Marluxia.

* * *

you would think Vexen was like Marluxia... nope hes had another thing in mind.. human.. err I mean Nobody testing..

* * *

**And now for todays random crack quote. **

**"I'm gonna go smoke crack with Dennis."**

**-Riku from The Sora Show 2**

**(plus i was watching a lot of demyx time today...so i think i can write demyx...his plans for the book... very demyx things, simple things...and he doesn't think things through, so there might be more trouble than there was with Xigbar...)**

**

* * *

"Let's see here..." Demyx said. "Axel and Zexion are asleep...They haven't been getting enough rest lately, that's probably why they're so mean...Uh...next thing on my list."**

**30Lbs of Cheese will appear in the castle kitchen every hour on the hour.**

"OH, I had a better idea...Not that I'll cancel the other one out..."

**30Lbs of cheesecake will appear in the castle kitchen every minute on the minute.**

* * *

Xaldin was looking for clues, but he hadn't gotten very far yet. He hadn't even left the kitchen. Suddenly a bunch of Cheese, and Cheesecake appeared on the counters and floors.

"What the hell?" He asked. Before he could respond, more cheese and Cheesecake appeared, suffocating him.

* * *

Xigbar noticed Axel and Zexion unconscious in The Hallway That Never Was.

_"Hey guys I found the copy!"_

Xigbar remembered the voice he heard. Demyx. "Oh shit...He would never do that to me though... I hope he won't..." He sighed. "Hey Dem! If you hear this, tell me where you are!" He shouted.

**Oh Hey Xiggy! I found the copy. Go look what's in the kitchen!**

Xigbar shook his head and went to the kitchen. "What's with all the cheesecake Demyx? And the...cheese... OH MY GOD Xaldin's dead!"

"I'm not dead, could you help me, there's all this cheesecake and I can't get up."  
Xigbar didn't hear him. He summoned his arrowguns and shot.

"Oh yeah..." He said. "Shooting things doesn't make them live...Shooting kills people."

* * *

_FATALITY_

"Sora, stop killing me!" Riku shouted.

"Sorry Riku but you suck at this game!" Sora replied and unpaused the game again. "I wish we could go back to the castle and play Xbox again...I'm tired of playing the PlayStation. I only have this one game!"

"You should buy Final Fantasy VII."

"Will you shut up about that game? It's the only thing you talk about lately."

"Well it has cross-dressing. Every good game has cross-dressing."

"Yeah, that's why I like playing Kingdom Hearts." Sora said. "Even though the story is way off... Cuz Kairi never lost her heart...Kairi was barely our friend..."

"Kingdom Hearts doesn't have cross-dressing." Riku said.

"Dude. Riku. Did you ever _look_ at yourself in that game."

"Shut up Sora!" Riku punched him.

_FATALITY_

"Wow, that was good timing for the sound..." Sora said as he looked over to the TV screen.

* * *

That's the key, I'm telling you, that's the key right there.

* * *

Luxord was in the Hospital that never Was. He got alcohol poisoning that never was, that one Friday. But he was a Nobody, so he didn't think something like that could kill him.

**Goodnight Luxy!**

"What the he-" It was too late.

* * *

Sorry for the 80 million scene changes...now on another note. Who would like to see Riku dancing to "Teenage Dream?" well so would I but if i do, the vid will probably be blocked on youtube cuz of the song...But i'll try.

**COMMENT IF U WANNA SEE A VID OF RIKU DANCING TO TEENAGE DREAM.**

**Actually he's dancing to it wheater u like it or not...and he can't dance...sorry for poor quality of vid: http: / / www. youtube. com / watch?v=UVTq1s2aniY**


	17. CandyLand  Alternate Reality

I wanted to post the Cristmas Party chapters by CXhristmas, but obviously that didn't happen...Just keep in mind we did write the christmas party chapters near Christmas time lol...From here on out the next few chapters are pretty strange, just a warning...Like, weirder than usual...Some stuff we wrote I don't even remember what it meant lol..

And I also reccomend Lemonade flavour rockstar energy drink. ('Cuz everyone loves Lemon LOLZ...Sorry, no Lemon in FC...(final crack) ...If we could, we probably would...)

* * *

"Superior, something is very off."

"Why do you say that?"

Saix wiped Cheesecake off his face, and Xemnas gave him a puzzled look.

"I just went to the Kitchen to check on Xaldin, and HES DEAD! AND THE FRACKIN' KITCHEN IS FULL OF CHEESECAKE!"

The Calm diviner went into a Berserk tantrum. The Superior shrugged and left the room.

_Back to the DEMDEM!_

"Hmm ok, Cheesecake check, sleepy Zexy and Ax... Check. Lux... Check... Hey maybe I can… Send Xaldin to Candyland..."

**I summon you Xaldin to the realm of Candyland!**

The Soul of Xaldin is sucked into a portal that looked like fiery pits of despair.

_A few moments later_

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" The devil cried at Xaldin, and grabbed his own hair in frustration.

"You call this hell? ... Well let me just remind you I have no heart, meaning no emotions... I am nothing... Nothing to lose... Nothing to be," Xaldin stated.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HELL!" The Devil threw Xaldin into a Portal back to the world that never was.

As soon as Xaldin was thrown he blinked for a few minutes. And finally realized that he was in Hell a.k.a. Candyland... Meaning he must have died.

Xaldin's face went blank as he thought out loud. "The heeeelll?"

_

* * *

As Xemnas walked down the Shattered halls he wondered what went wrong. In shame he hung his head and sighed. Just then he heard a voice._

"SUPERIOR!" Vexen was practically running at full speed towards Xemnas before he finally stopped to take a breath.

"Superior I have news… Ok… I was testing some of my science crap on Marly, don't ask… Anyways I have created a-"

"Sorry Vexen I have lots to deal with right now, I need to find a way to fix everything..."

"Superior this is something to fix everything. I have gathered Samples from around the castle, like a little hair form each member. Their hair actually holds a code to their power, and i was able to unlock it!"

"That's nice Vexen... But I need to find Luxord and Zexion. And you need to help. Luxord can Control time. You and Zexion are nerds so you can fix this."

"Umm…"

"Great go and find Luxord and I will find Zexion!"

"..." The Chilly academic gave Xemnas an ice chilling look... But the Superior had already portaled into another hall.

When Vexen finally came back to his senses he noticed Xaldin walking down the same hall.

"Hello number 3 do you think you can help me find Luxord?"

"Oh he's in the Hospital wing... had Larxene tend to him. Umm can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"I was in hell a few minutes ago and I'm trying to find my body... But i can't remember where it went."

"You know ever since yesterday I believe in anything... And no I have not seen your body."

"Oh that's ok... Umm what time is it?" Vexen exhaustedly checked his watch and looked at it in amazement.

"It's 92 O' CLOCK?"

**Superior...**

While Xemnas was walking down a long hallway cursing himself for making this castle so damn big, he heard a whisper.

"Who's there?" Xemnas made it to a crossroad hallway. He then took a left and saw 2 bodies on the floor.

"Umm?" Xemnas walked over to the bodies. There lay 2 small boys still sleeping, one with blue-grey hair and the other red. They seemed about 7 to 8 years old.

"OOOH CRAP!"

**AWW aren't they cute, I guess Nap time also makes them younger.**

"!"

**

* * *

"Riku, did you notice that it's been Friday since we left the castle?"**

"Well duh Sora, I don't live under a rock."

"Maybe we should go investigate?" Sora suggested.

"Sora..." Riku started. "Xemnas kicked us out, he stole the Xbox, there's no way we'll be able to get back in there again."

"Unless...Riku! I have an idea! It's so crazy...It probably won't work!"

* * *

_I suddenly woke up all alone, in a dark forest...that was the 9th time that happened this week. The forest always happened to clog my arteries, so I had to get out of there quick. I mean, if it wasn't for the giant whale in New Zealand I would have been fine. But the music Cd's were very popular lately so there was some increase in traffic. Especially that Justin Beiber...Or should I say Justin Gaygay... Anyways, I was in the forest for the 8th time that week. It was really weird because the I KNEW the purple was watching me. That's why I wish I had a Keyblade. If I had a Keyblade I wouldn't even BE here. But Roxy won't let me touch his Keyblade. Only Axel can touch Roxy's Keyblade. And that's only if he's in a good mood. I mean, well, it's Friday everyday now, so everyone's always in a good mood._

_But whatever, it's 92 o'clock now, which means its Xigbar Time..._

"Well...I guess there's some useful information in there... he did mention Friday every day, and 92 o'clock... OH GOD 92 o'clock? WTVINCENT?" Xemnas had figured out that Zexion and Axel were indeed children, and by all means, Demyx was behind this. He decided to check Demyx's Diary which apparently was what Axel used to do all the time...

"Oh shit, didn't Axel get discovered, and that's basically how the whole thing started?"

**That's right Xemnas!**

"Dammit, Demyx I will have you removed from this organization if you do not stop this immediately."

**Like you can! Goodnight!**

"Wait what, I just woke up two hours ago, I haven't even had my Coffee That Never Was yet, I-"

* * *

"Demyx, Demyx, Demy-Chan, , DemDem!" Xigbar shouted. He had managed to find Demyx, with the book. "You gotta listen to me Dem. You aren't thinking things through, as awesome as it is to have a ghost Xaldin, We CANNOT Take care of two children!"

"Children?" Demyx asked.

"Pyro and emo are kids because of you."

"Awesome, I've always wanted a child!" Demyx was bouncing off the walls with excitement...Literally. Of course he couldn't defy gravity, so he ended up falling into a pile of thumb tacks that- wait...Why the HELL are those there?

"No, no Demyx you gotta listen to me. Get Xaldin his body or whatever it is you did to him, get rid of the stupid cheesecake and gather everyone in one spot. And it might be good to erase everyone's memory of this...Except yours and mine of course."

"Wow, Xiggy, you know a lot about the book."

"Of course I do. I have experience with the book, I AM Number II."

"Okay, uh...let's see here.." Demyx thought for a moment.

**The stupid cheesecake disappears, Xaldin is normal again, and Everybody is in the gray area. Oh and everyone except me and Xiggy forget about everything.**

That's when strange things started to happen. The lights flickered and there seemed to be an earthquake in the castle. Demyx dropped the book in surprise just before everything went white...

PART 2 END

* * *

PART 3 - ALERNATE REALITY

Demyx opened his eyes. Everyone in the organization was sitting on the couches in the gray area. But something was...Different.

"Demyx you moron." Xigbar shouted. "You forgot to change the CHILDREN back to normal."

"Whatever are you talking about Number II." Marluxia suddenly asked. He was wearing some sort of...Final Form Org. XIII Coat or something. It looked like the coat Xemnas wore on Wednesdays, but it was Black and Pink.

"Marluxia, what the hell are you wearing?" Xigbar asked.

"Number II, we've been over this before, you will refer to me as _Super Marly._"

"Oh my God, Super Marly!" Four young voices shouted. Standing there were shorter, younger versions of Axel, Zexion, Luxord and Xemnas. Well, Zexion was about the same height, but you get the idea. They looked about 7 years old.

"Demyx! Make Marluxia normal again please."

"That's _Super Marly."_ Marluxia looked irritated.

"Oh my God, Super Marly!" The children shouted again.

Xaldin suddenly cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. "It's almost nap time for the children, and Xemnas needs to be changed. Xigbar, do you mind?"

"There is no way in HELL I'm gonna change him, even if he is our superior!"

"He's not our superior, Silly! I am!" Everyone turned to look at the speaker. It was Saix...Well, a much more emotional version of Saix.

"Demyx, what the HELL did you do to reality?" Xigbar whispered.

"Well you know how it says some strange things can happen if you change too much? I guess we got some side effects too."

"Well change it back!"

"I lost the book Xiggy." Demyx was disappointed.

"What the FUCK did you do that for?"

"You will not taint the minds of your children Xigbar. Do not curse around them." Xaldin said. "Since I came back from the afterlife, I have this knowledge."

"My children? What do you mean?"

"I don't see how you don't remember." Vexen interrupted. "After you and Demyx got married, you decided you wanted four children so you adopted from the-"

"MARRIED." Xigbar screamed. "I DON'T EVEN LOVE DEMYX! SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE FU-"

"As _Super Marly_ I command you to stop swearing."

"Oh my god, Super Marly!"

"I'm going to my room to figure this out." Xigbar crossed his arms and stomped out of the room. Demyx followed behind him.

"Dinner is at 5 tonight. See you there everyone!" Larxene called cheerfully.

* * *

love how the children are all like "OMG SUPER MARLY" whenever his name is mentioned ^_^ I just love the children in general... Why the heck does Xemnas need to be changed, he's like 8... So this is some sort of alternate reality, and everyone (except XIgbar and Demyx) think that this is completely normal... Would you use the book if it had those kinds of side effects?

And if anyone wants to send fanart of super Marly (oh my god SUper Marly) I would love and cherish it forever lol...

**THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR FAVORITE/ALERTS/REVIEWS**

**and these author notes are getting longer than the chapters, but i just need to ramble a bit.**


	18. The Children

Just a short chapter, but I though i'd post it. Chapter 19 will be very random cuz it's like gibberish or something and I don't even understand it, but after that, we're getting close to the christmas Party chapters...I can just see myself editing a chapter 1 year from now...It would be like "Hey, welcome to chapter 268. By this point I think were 1/3 of the way through." Lolz...

**Thank you everyone for reviews, favorites and alerts, we've been getting a lot of those recently and thank you to imNameless, I can't wait to see Super Marly! ^_^**

* * *

Zexion was wearing a mini Organization coat looked a like a mini version of himself. He was still pretty much the same, and he was still very smart, the book never got rid of their intelligence, but they were more playful and easily distracted by things. Axel as well had an Organization Coat that was exactly the same looking as his normal one, only since he was younger he was more Scrawny. Xemnas and Luxord were the age of 10 and had a more muscular build, showing they were going to be fit and healthy.

"Hey Xemnas wanna play strip poker?" Luxord gave him a taunting look. Demyx was right in front of them and overheard Luxord. He stormed up to the blond haired boy and spoke "Now, now Lux, no Strip poker until its Friday!" Luxord put his head down in disappointment and Xemnas sighed in relief.

Zexion summoned a mini Lexicon and started reading, when he found his page was book marked on something interesting. Marked as Friday, it was a Journal Entry, written today... which was odd, since today was Wednesday. He needed to find Vexen about this.

* * *

Axel had a weird feeling for that one guy, Roxas... he had an Attraction to him, despite being a child, he had been feeling like for a while now. Roxas could say the same thing but he was crazy as he realized, Axel was only a child… Plus what would make himself look like a Pedo. So he ignored it.

"Roxas! Hey Roxas guess what!" Axel waved his little arms in the air, and Roxas blinked.

"What is it Axel?"

"I saved up my munny and now I can buy us Ice cream!" Axel giggled like it was the best accomplishment ever.

"Aww, you could of asked and I could of bought some ice-cream for you."

Axel shook his head and motioned Roxas to go "No no let's go!" All of a sudden Super Marly picked up Axel. He had Axel by his small little hips and looked at him.

"Ahh!" The little pyro squirms and Marly finally spoke. "You are coming with me mister, you have some chores to take care of, come along children." The other children followed Super Marly As Axel continued to free himself from the man's grasp "Roxas..." All of the Children Nobodies eyes were all very big and cute, so they are more innocent looking when young. Though innocent, they were more dangerous than regular children due to having no hearts and having powers, Vexen kept a watchful eye on them.

Roxas caught up to Marly and asked "Do you need help?"

"I am Super Marly... Um...So no."

" ..."

Just as soon as Super Marly took the children to the garden he walked face first into a wall.

* * *

"Xigbar, we should find the book." Demyx said quietly.

"Well no Shit! Look what the Hell has happened! Our Superior is a Child, Larxene isn't a Bitch, Xaldin came back from the dead and Marluxia is Super for God's sakes! And we're god dammed MARRIED!"

"Uhhh...I wouldn't mind being married to you Xiggy." Demyx said shyly. "But you know we don't have emotions so you couldn't love me even if-"

"No, look, Demyx, I didn't mean it that way...Well, maybe I did...But I didn't mean to say it out loud!"

"Yeah, you just ruined the moment... Well... Maybe we should go talk to people."

"What the hell do you think we were just doing down there?" 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Xaldin came in. "The Children are worried about the happy couple arguing, so I want you to kiss and make up and then walk down the stairs in an orderly fashion, while holding hands."

"Have we even kissed in this story?" Demyx asked.

"Not that I'm aware of..." Xigbar replied.

"May I ask what you're talking about?" Xaldin asked.

"Go ahead." Demyx replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Uh..." Demyx turned to look at Xaldin. Can Xiggy and I have a moment alone please?" Xaldin walked out of the room.

"XIGBAR YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M ABOUT TO TELL YOU!"

"You finally got a Brain?"

"NO! I THINK I'M THE BOOK...OR THE BOOK IS LIKE IN MY HEAD OR SOMETHING."

"And how the hell did you suddenly figure that out?"

"I DON'T KNOW, IT WAS COMPLETELY RANDOM, BUT I THINK I'M RIGHT!"

"Yeah right. I don't think so."

"NO no no, let me test it out! XALDIN GET BACK HERE!"

"You don't need to yell, Demyx." Xaldin said as he walked back in. Demyx closed his eyes and took a deep breath...And...

* * *

"OKAY, WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THE CLIFFHANGER? AS SUPER MARLY, I DEMAND TO KNOW!"

"Oh my God, Super Marly!" Young Axel shouted from behind a pile of dirty dishes, and bags of garbage...which were probably left over from the Christmas Party...

* * *

_3 minutes later..._

"Demyx, nothing's happening." Xigbar said. "And you need to breathe."

Demyx opened his eyes and gasped for air. "Goddammit...SO much for that!" He pouted.

* * *

"OKAY, WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR CUTTING OFF MY SCENE SO SOON? I WASN'T FINISHED TALKING! AS SUPER MARLY, I DEMAND TO KNOW!"

"Oh my God, Super Marly!" Axel shouted again.

* * *

"HEY WAIT A SEC, I'M NOT DONE HERE YET!"

"I could narrate if you want me to?" Axel said.

"NO need Axel! Super Marly can narrate himself! Said super Marly!"

"Oh lord help us." Axel said.

"Let me narrate for you Super Marly shouted!"

"Oh lord help us..."

"Said Axel."

* * *

Lots of scene changes, lots of super marly and lots of narraing, cuz who doesn't love those things? I just liked writing this chapter like they knew it was a chapter and I cut off Marly's scene and he just gets angry...Anyways, we're getting close to the current point of this story, meaning soon you'll have to wait for us to write new chapters AND edit them...Right now, you just wait for editing...But we'll do our bestest!

"In Brotherhood Ezio is bringing back his retractable gun and pair of blades. But it won't just be him, he also has Aids... By that I mean, not the disease, I mean he also has friends...This rap just got weird..."

Assassin's creed is one of my new fav games.


	19. The Narrator

Sorry that took so long, i'm sorry i'm so lazy ^_^. IMPORTANT INFO about "The Narrator." I'm sure by now we've mentioned a character called 'the narrator.' We don't know much abou tthat character except that she/she/mar narrates things from time to time... Negular narration is just regular, but the stuff in underline is the narrator talking...In this chapter Axel and Roxas talk tot he narrator...Ok so the narrator doesn't play a HUGE role in the story but i'm sure it's been mentioned a few times lol.

* * *

From Dishes mayhem to the couples arguing this was a lot for little Zexion as he went away from his dysfunctional family. Too bad that Larxene noticed him wandering off and picked him up. He shouted,

"AAHH PUT ME DOWN YOU VILE WOMAN!" Larxene rolled her eyes.

"You have been watching too much TV eh?"

" ..."

"LIKE I SAID LITTLE MAN, DISCO PANTS AND HAIR CUTS!"

"DUDE YOU'RE ON CRACK! HELP ME I NEED AN ADULT!" Zexion screamed.

Clearly Larxene was on crack and Xaldin came to the rescue "Larxene, leave Zexion alone. It's hard enough for him to trust us, must you scare him too?"

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me..."

"Ok well... Hmm... Give me the little one." Larxene handed Zexion over and Xaldin gave him some candy and Zexion was now preoccupied as Xaldin took him to the lounge area.

Axel skipped half of his dishes and ran off to find Roxas, only to be picked up like a little doll.

"Where are you going little one?" Lexaeus huffed as he held the bony arm.

"FRAK OFF!" And Axel burned Lexaeus' glove off.

"Such temper. Ok that's it! In the naughty corner you go to-" and Axel burned Lexaeus to a crisp and ran off. Lexaeus sniffed as he said." They grow up soo fast," before Lexaeus teleported to the hospital wing.

Meanwhile, Xemnas and Saix were discussing the anatomy of a sponge... boring!

" ..."

* * *

Axel looked around and noticed that Roxas was west of him. 

Turns out Axel needs to go to school because he ends up walking 3 meters east until: 

"I thought you said weast!"

I SAID WEST YOU MORON! 

Axel looked at the narrator and started bursting into tears. 

"But I'm not crying."

I SAID CRY DAMMIT!

"... Waa!" And Axel started crying for no reason. Roxas heard crying from down the hall, and found Axel crying in a corner.

"Aww why are you crying sweetie?"

"Because I'm a moron..."

"That's no reason to cry!"

Axel gave him a puzzled look. 

"I mean you're not a moron, you're smart and bright like your hair!" Axel started to giggle, Roxas tussled his hair and looked at Axel with a predatory look. "WOAH WOAH WOAH I'm NOT A PEDOPHILE! Axel is just a child! you sick sick-" Roxas decided to hug Axel who was puzzled and-  
"Ok we need a new narrator."

* * *

( Luxord time!)

While he was looking for his toy keys, Demyx walked over. "Hey Luxy, how are you dear?"

"I'm fine I'm just looking for my keys."

Demyx shrugged and decided to help Lux find them.

While looking around in the toy bin, Demyx couldn't find the keys. There was only one place they hadn't looked.

Demyx sighed as he made his way into the kids' room.

"LUX I FOUDN THEM"

Silence…

"LUX?" Demyx started to worry why Luxord was not answering, so Demyx brought the keys with him.

As Demyx looked around the hall, a picture caught his attention, it was an odd picture of a Christmas party.

PART 3 END

* * *

as you've noticed this story is kinda seperated into 'parts' we just do that so we know when a new idea/plot thingy starts... The parts so far are like this:

Part 1 - Thursday (Chapters 1 to 4 )

Part 2 - FRIDAY (Chapters 5 to 17) ((Well it ends half way through 17)

Part 3 - Alternate Reality (chapters 17 to 19.)

ANd next up on the list is Part 4...

I hope that clears things up, i'm just trying to keep this story somewhat organized...And yeah parts of this made less sense than usual O_o


	20. Christmas Morning

Updating probably took a lot longer than I think it did...almost 100 words and lots of pagebreaks sorry... ill try to be quicker but we cant write chapters very fast so im kind putting off updating...i think theres another 2 chapters before we gotta start write again O_o wow we've come along way. chapter 20 already thats awesome...I've just been so busy with Assassin's creed and Minecraft lately lol.

* * *

PART 4

Xigbar continued to read a children's book.

"'Twas the night before Christmas," and it was actually rather sad...

Xigbar eventually got frustrated and stopped reading, he was in no mood to read. While grumbling to himself, he came up with an idea. He quickly ran towards one of the younger nobodies rooms, at first he was gonna ask Roxas but he was too scary, so he found Demyx playing his sitar by the garden fountain.

"DEMYX!"

"Huh? What?" Demyx snapped out of it as Xigbar grinned.

"I have plan to lighten up this frozen waste land: we throw a Christmas party!"

Demyx lightened up as he thought this was the most awesomest idea ever.

* * *

Demyx looked at his check-list, which he had written on a cue card. "Let's see here. If the subject fails to respond...oh wait, wrong card." He pulled a different card out of his pocket.

_We need:_

_-Christmas tree_

_-Christmas decorations_

_-Fruit cake_

_-cookies and Milk for Santa ^_^_

_-Cookies and milk for Xemnas O_o_

_-Karaoke_

_-Christmas Presents_

"Hmm, I think that's all." Demyx walked down the hall and stopped at door 3. He knocked.

"Come in." Xaldin said from the other side of the door. Demyx opened the door and sat down in a chair in the corner of the plain white room.

"Xaldin I need you to make fruit cake for the Christmas party." He explained.

"What Christmas party?" Xaldin asked.

"Oh and tell people about the party too."

"Ok I guess I ca-"

"And if you have time, go to the basement and find the Christmas Tree and decorations."

"Ok but can you help me-"

"And I need you to make cookies for Xemnas and Santa."

"But Santa doesn't-"

"And ask Marluxia for her karaoke machine."

"Marluxia's not a-"

"And buy some wrapping paper for us to use for the presents."

"NO DEMYX!"

Demyx didn't hear him. "Ok Xaldin thanks for all the help. I need this all done for tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?"

"In the morning, 'cuz I want presents under the tree for the morning. And the cookies for tonight!"

* * *

Demyx portaled into Twilight Town. "Hmm..." He looked around. "Ice cream shop, candy shop, jewellery shop, toy store, grocery store, book store... Okay I guess I can buy my presents at these stores..."

An hour later he had bought Star Wars Light Sabres for Xemnas, a water gun for Xigbar, cake mix for Xaldin, Ice cubes for Vexen, a pet rock for Lexaeus, the Twilight Graphic Novel for Zexion, a moon-shaped night-light for Saix, a lighter for Axel (from the toy store O_o), a deck of cards for Luxord, diamond earrings for Marluxia, a paring knife for Larxene and sea-salt ice cream for Roxas. He also bought candy hearts for everyone.

He portaled back into his room and wrapped his gifts, then walked out into the Grey area. The tree was standing in the center of the room. The windows were covered in lights and fake snow and there were two plates of cookies on the table: one for Santa and one for Xemnas. The karaoke machine was in the far right corner.

"I'm so glad she let us borrow that..."

* * *

"HEY MERRY CHRISTMAS EVRYBODY...ERR NOBODY..." Demyx shouted through the castle intercom...didn't know there was one of those.

He heard a corridor of darkness open beside him...Xemnas was in his Hello Kitty pyjama's glaring at Demyx like he was the fourth of July cheesecake. (long story.)

"Demyx."

"Yeash?"

"YOU JUST WOKE EVERYONE UP! AND 'YEASH' ISN'T AN APROPRIATE WORD TO USE TO YOUR SUPERIOR!"

Demyx heard another corridor of darkness open. Saix was wearing his...cotton night gown? "Superior, come downstairs, I'll make you your coffee."

"Thank you Saix. Oh, and Demyx?"

"Yeash?"

"Don't ever wake us up like that again."

* * *

Roxas was waiting for everybody downstairs. "Hey, Santa came. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah." Axel replied. "But I thought Vexen was on the naughty list...And he got a _Bill Nye the science guy_ chemistry kit."

"I DID? I mean uh...I'm not a child..." Vexen sighed.

_

* * *

"You know Dasher and Dancer And Prancer and Vexen." Demyx sang._

"For the last time," Vexen shouted, "IT'S VIXEN! I'M VEXEN!"

_

* * *

__Since it was always dark in The World That Never Was, everyone always assumed the time was ALWAYS in the PM. Meaning it's always night time... Because no one like mornings..._

_

* * *

The morning (which was basically still night time) was relatively normal. Everyone unwrapped their Christmas gifts from Santa around the tree. They left the other gifts to be opened at the Christmas Party that evening. But most of the organization opened Demyx's gifts for some reason. Nobody seemed to like Demyx's gifts except for the lighter Axel got from him. They all had breakfast and then prepared the finishing details for the Christmas party.  
The Party Kicked off at 6PM..._

* * *

"Come on Demyx." Xigbar pleaded. "You know you want to."

"No Xigbar I don't think so." Demyx replied nervously.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah it's just well...I'm so much younger than you and-"

"Demyx, age has nothing to do with it."

"Yes it does! Age has everything to do with it!" Demyx yelled.

"It's just once, Okay? Just trust me on this."

"Fine." Demyx pouted and took the carton of eggnog. "But age really does have something to do with how fast you can drink eggnog, so it's no fair."

* * *

I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it

Marluxia had a bit too much to drink and was no up on the stage with he karaoke machine singing to Katy Perry. And besides...Everyone knows he never kissed a girl. Except maybe Larxene...But Larxene's a guy so never mind that.

* * *

Random thoughts from DemDem at the end I guess O_o the party gets kinda WILD as it was mentioned in the second chapter lolz...

_"Rest, prepare, cry in the corner, do whatever it is you do before a review, only make sure you do it quietly."_ JK i just edited one word from a quote from Malik in AC... u dont have to do any of that quietly...or at all 


	21. Christmas Chaos

_K first of all I am epicly sorry that I did not update even once through all of february...I'm pretty sure by now you've said "screw this, they take too long" but I promise that probably won't happen again... Through the whole month of march I have promised myself to update every Wednesday and Saturday, which I will try my best to do. And it's not like we're sacrificing qulality for quantity or anything, it's gonna be both...Like qualtity or something...k u can't mix those 2 words together... And please leave a review because I know some ppl think "oh i won't review it won't matter cuz someone else probably will so they won't notice." uh...no. We don't get QUITE that many reviews that we won't notcie if you don't review, so...lol._

**_One more thing and I will shut up: Please tell us what you would like to see more of in this story. (e.g. Demyx's Diary entries, more yaoi moments (tell us what pairings) more random chaos, etc.) or tell us what you would like to see less of...if anything._**

_

* * *

_

_The moment I saw that Calendar it changed our lives forever_.

It was a normal Friday in the castle that never was, with everyone cleaning the gutters and sweeping the halls, well almost everyone. Vexen thought it would be funny to fake death to get out of cleaning duties.

"Ah my experiment is complete!" And Vexen pulled out a dummy that looked like him. He threw it in the lounge area and shot it with one of Xigbar's arrow guns.

**BOOM**

_Suppose I am at fault to have ever listened to that moron. Now it's all twisted._

Everyone in the castle jumped "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Not too long after:

"WHERES MY GUN, EVERYONE IS GOING TO HELL IF THEY DON'T FIND MY GUN!"

Vexen rolled his eyes and portaled to the North Pole to visit Santa.

_It was a grave mistake to let them run rampant. I am supposed to be in control._

Once Vexen left, everyone made their way to the lounge area where they saw a very disturbing sight. Xaldin sighed and Luxord rubbed his eyes to make sure it was real. Axel smirked, the Superior finally said something "ok someone get rid of this - AXEL DON'T BURN IT!" but it was too late, the dummy body had been burnt and nothing was left except ash. Xigbar screamed "MY BABY NOOOOOOO" as the gun was beside the body it too had burned. Axel shrugged "Well you said get rid of it…" Zexion spoke up. "Don't you think it's a little suspicious that he didn't fade... and there was no blood coming out of him?" Everyone shrugged, "Nope."

Zexion put his head down and mumbled silently "frak you all."

_It was a time to remember, literally, like with all the booze and- oh wait this is supposed to be serious.. I want some rum._

Xaldin shook his head out of the trance and happily announce that dinner was ready.

Larxene yawned as she was the last person to make it to the kitchen. Surprisingly Xaldin was a very healthy chef and made ( threatened with spears) them eat their veggies. As she sat down, everyone started talking about the more important topics of tonight's party.

"Dude Demyx's Christmas party is going to rock!"

"Dammit, someone pass the salt."

_It was unexpected and devious; I would have never guessed that it would end this way._

Marluxia was first to finish and he made plans to give everyone the party of their lives, and also revenge...

Once everyone ate, Xigbar thought a moment and decided to get some booze for the party. Luxord helped ( He drank most of them and Xigbar had to buy extra). Xaldin had already done most of the decorating and the food making, it was almost 7:00pm.

"Ok everyone the party is about to start, go out and enjoy your selves, please be responsible and don't drink and drive, stay in school kids... Oh wait…" And everyone pretty much stared at Demyx like the nutty loon he was. After that most made their way to the bar. Marluxia was wearing a black silky shirt and his normal organization pants and boots, Xigbar wore an ugly holiday sweater, the superior and Xaldin wore pj's, Saix was wearing a blue ruffled shirt with laced collars, Demyx wore his reindeer shirt, Roxas wore a heartless shirt. Larxene was dressed beautifully in a black satin dress, with chains ( everyone one was wearing chains with their outfits) and Axel wore a Kick Glass hoodie, of red and gold in it. Zexion was wearing a dress shirt with chains on the tie. Everyone was ready to party. ( Those I didn't weren't naked they were just wearing their coats.)

_This is where I have forgotten what this day means anymore._

Marluxia clapped happily as Larxene and he were gossiping about Roxas... (O_O) Xigbar started to put a song on: Last Christmas. He shouted,

"Everyone dance or I shoot!"

Demyx started dancing the hokey pokey. Unfortunately he and Xigbar ended underneath the mistletoe.

"Ok this is awkward."

"KISS, KISS, KISS!" And they had no choice but to kiss, Xigbar took the lead as he held Demyx's waist, he went in slowly and -

"Holy crap the rum is all gone!" Luxord was drunk and soo impaired with the lamp on his head he passed out on the floor, Xaldin dragged his body off the dance floor.

"EGGNOG POWER!" Demyx forgot about the mistletoe and started giving out drinks to everyone. The superior enjoyed being first to have eggnog and Marluxia smirked as everyone except him drank it for he drugged it.

_This is the only Day other than my past that I don't remember._

The Superior downed his eggnog. After that his vision was blurred. The only one closest to him was Saix. "My, my you look soo fuzzy puppy!" Xemnas began petting Saix, the Luna Diviner awkwardly stood still. "Umm superior?"

_The beginning of an epic experience._

Axel didn't like eggnog so he pretended to drink it and threw it behind the couch. It was time for Operation: FIRE CHAOS!

"Ok everyone get in front the tree!" Demyx started to motion everyone to pose, so the Christmas picture would look nice. Zexion, slightly drunk, set up the Camera. It was time to take Axel's plan into effect.

"3!"

Almost there

"2"  
"one-" **FLOOOOOOHHH**

_Burn baby! _

The side of the tree started burning as Axel smirked. Everyone didn't have time to react as the picture was being taken, they all sort of smiled liked it was forced. After that Axel disappeared, and everyone panicked.

"AXEL YOU MORON YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Xaldin put his fists into balls and started shouting. Zexion passed out from too much drinking. People were drunk and crazy; the party continued to take its course. Xigbar had a few too many, and an awful idea

_The best night of my life, and from there on then, every Friday! Oh yeah!_

Larxene was impatient and made her way to the Christmas presents ( again), she started opening all of them and people were too drunk and stupid to care (Larxene: more presents for me).

Vexen came back with many presents the Organization members wanted (By threatening Santa and using his elves for experiments) but he literally started freaking out with Everyone drunk and music up loud. Axel portaled back to the party and changed the song, since no one was dj-ing it. He put on a fast dance song and went in the middle of the dance floor to show them who was freakin' epic dance boss. Roxas came back form the bathroom "Axel let me join you!"

"Hell yeah!"

Roxas and Axel started bouncing up and down the walls from the epic beats of the music.

END OF CHRISTMAS PARTY

* * *

Christmas FRIDAY START- this is where and how the party turned to Friday O_O

rated F for Vincent LOL

lol tell us what you think and review maybe...


	22. The First Friday

Saturday, just as promised. I think this chapter has some of everything... almost yaoi, lots of randomness, and chaos. Some scnees repeat a little bit cuz of the overlapping of events between charcters...I think I just failed at using big words lol... Flame, review, whatever lol...

* * *

I swear this is the 5th time tonight I unwrapped a Christmas Reese peanut butter cup from the tinfoil then put the chocolate in my mouth WITH THE BROWN PAPER STILL ON IT LOL

ok lets get this party started...or ended...LETS GET THIS FRIDAY STARTED

im just gonna write how each person led up to friday...not the details OF friday...lolz I guess where the part cuts off is where the party turned to friday for the ppl

* * *

**1. Case of Xemnas**

Xemnas drank his two cubic tons of eggnog...Well maybe it wasn't quite that much. But after the first sip, his vision got blurry and his thoughts got all fuzzy. SO maybe it was that much after all... He noticed Saix was sitting next to him...(When did he get there?) "My my you look soo fuzzy puppy!" Xemnas began petting Saix, the Lunar diviner awkwardly stood still.

"Umm superior?"

"How do you get your fur so silky smooth?" (Xemnas' face was like this: ^_^)

"I'm not a dog..." Saix took a drink. "But my hair gets it's healthiness from Nettle oil shampoo for normal/oily hair! And the shine is all thanks to Olive glossing conditioner for Normal/dry hair! Now available at the Body Shop!" Xemnas drank another two cubic tons of eggnog. When he looked back at Saix he was passed out on the ground.

Xemnas stood up, twirled around and then skipped over to Saix. Then he dragged Saix by his wrists to the broom closet...

* * *

**2. Case of Xigbar**

There was alcohol... Rum doesn't normally mix well with Xigbar. So after about 12 drinks (Holy crap, 12 is a lot...O_o) he got a horrible idea. He looked over at the Blonde sitting on the couch next to Axel...Okay never mind, he couldn't care less about Roxas. Then he looked over at the other Blonde by the burned Christmas tree...Demyx. He silently walked up behind Demyx, kneeled down and whispered into his ear, "I'm gonna kill you."

"..."

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT! DON'T BE ANGRY!" Xigbar shouted. After about 5 minutes Demyx calmed down. He looked around nervously, before walking over to Xigbar.

Demyx took a deep breath, then... "HI XIGBAR!" He seemed to have forgotten all about it. Everyone else in the room silenced and was now staring at Demyx... "People are staring at you Xigbar..."

"They're staring at you noodle brain." That's when Xigbar got another horrible idea... "Hey you should try the eggnog." He suggested.

"EGGNOG POWER!" Demyx screamed again. The room got silent again and everyone stared at Demyx...(again.)

Xigbar knew Marluxia had put something in the eggnog... All 13 containers of it...Damn he made a lot. He brought over an entire carton of eggnog. "See how fast you can drink this." He said.

"But we had an eggnog drinking contest earlier."

"Do it again." Xigbar sighed.

"Okay!" Demyx had finished the whole thing in under two minutes...And the eggnog had an immediate effect,

"Hey Demyx, I baked you a pie!" Xigbar exclaimed. "It's uh...In my room..."

"OMG, WHAT FLAVOR?"

"Uh...Pie flavour...?"

"OMG PIE FLAVORED PIE. Let's go!" He ran over to Xigbar's room, "WHERES THE PIE?"

"It will only appear once the door is locked..."

"OKAY."

_'He usually listens to everything I say...But the eggnog helps...Plus, he won't remember tomorrow.'_

"Now uh...take off your coat."

"OKAY!"

* * *

**3. Case of Xaldin**

Xaldin was pissed..."I spend all damn day preparing this party shit and they all just ruin it. Almost no one opens their presents, the tree is burned, all the new lampshades are missing, the party decorations are being used to strangle Vexen to death and I'm gonna be the one to clean up the mess tomorrow... WELL SCREW YOU ALL."

* * *

**4.) Case of Vexen**

After faking his own death to get to the North Pole he had threatened Santa and quite a few elves... Well it was worth it. He returned to the castle with crap loads of presents for everyone...And a few extra for Marluxia. But when he returned home, he found everyone drunk, the tree burned, Xaldin sobbing in Zexion's usual emo corner and all the eggnog was gone. Then he saw something that crossed the line. Marluxia was sitting by the tree with a few other members...And he was giving diamond earrings to Luxord. LUXORD! He marched right over there and picked Marly up by the arm. "The hell do you think you're doing flower girl?"

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" Marluxia screamed. "YOU SLEF ABSORBED, INCONSIDERATE, JERKY MORON, BITCHY...UGLY SON OF A MOOGLE MAD SCIENTIST."

"Whoa Marly, baby I didn't mean to-"

"DON'T CALL ME BABY ANYMORE."

Axel, Roxas, Luxord and Zexion had overheard the whole argument, and started to sing in the background for Marluxia...They were obviously drunk...Even poor Roxas.

Stop trying don't you see the look in my eyes  
And stop begging can't you see I've run outta lies  
Stop showing up at my favourite restaurant  
And dropping by my work saying you just wanna talk

Don't call me baby  
Don't call me baby  
Anymore

"YOU CHORUS SINGERS STAY OUT OF THIS!" Marluxia screamed. He was in a rage. Like the way a woman screams at her husband when she's found out he's been cheating with the receptionist...Like that kind of scream.

"I just wanted to know what the hell you were doing with...WITH HIM!" He pointed at the Luxord...

"YOU JUST CALLED ME 10 MILLION DIFFERENT NAMES I'D RATHER NOT BE CALLED ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF THESE LOSERS!" He pointed to the Zexion.

Zexion stood up and walked over to Xaldin. "Get outta my emo corner."

"Just come with me missy grumpaloo...I think we both have some explaining to do." Vexen sighed.

DAMN RIGHT YOU DO. I MEAN YOU FAKED DEATH DAMMIT. THERE WAS LIKE A CLEAR LIQUID FLOWING FROM MY EYES."

"I think those would be tears..."

"OMG I WAS CRYING?"

"Omg you just said 'OMG'. Why do I hang around you?"

"YOU'RE SO MEAN, STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"You're yelling at me..."

**_"I'M NOT YELLING DAMMIT."_**

The castle had become silent again...With everyone staring at the two.

"Look..." Vexen started. "Leys just finish this conversation somewhere more private okay?"

* * *

**5.) Case of Lexaeus**

"I've always hated the Organization Christmas parties...I'm so glad I'm in Hawaii this year..."

* * *

**6.) Case of Zexion**

"I figure there's something in the eggnog if everyone, including me, is suddenly acting so irrationally..." Luxord walked over to Zexion and sat down beside him. He had a childish grin on his face. "Except for Luxord...He's always drunk."

Luxord was staring at Zexion for what seemed to be 3 hours...In reality it was 2.5 seconds... He poked Zexion on the shoulder. "SUPER POKE!" He shouted.

"Okay, maybe Luxord too..." Zexion sighed.

"I LOST THE GAME!" Luxord shouted.

"I LOST THE GAME!" Everyone in the room shouted.

"Oh wow even I lost the game...I've never lost the game before." Zexion said... "This whole night is extremely irrational."

He walked over to Xaldin. "Out of my emo corner, I need it."

* * *

**7. Case of Saix.**

Saix noticed that the Superior was drinking quite a lot of eggnog...And it smelled off...Maybe someone put something in it? Nah...Couldn't be...

"OMG you're so fuzzy, puppy!"

"Umm, superior?" Saix asked...Now he was worried.

"How do you get your fur so shiny?"

Okay maybe there was something in the eggnog… "Better try some to make sure." It was a stupid mistake. His vision and mind blurred and next thing he knew he was on the ground being dragged into the broom closet...

* * *

8.) Case of Axel

Axel never really liked eggnog...Not after Lea had 8 cartons of that crap on Christmas Eve...Plus he'd heard horror stories of people drugging it at parties..."Which I think is what's going on now..."

"What was that Axel?" Roxas asked. They were sitting next to each other on the couch that never was.

"Nothing I was just finishing a sentence out loud is all...Got it memorized?"

"Yepperz! Represent wit da love!"

"Oh crap...You didn't drink any of that stuff did you?" Axel asked.

"Not much, just like... 4 or 5 glasses...Wait no...uh let's see. 1...2, 3...4...5, 6, 7 ,8 WHY AM I COUNTING AGAIN?" Suddenly Roxas rested his head against Axel shoulder and hugged him...

"Uh...Roxas?

* * *

**9. Case of Demyx**

Demyx was a little disappointed at the burnt tree...But at least he wasn't one who spent hours decorating it. "Ooh there's a present under the tree for me...FROM SANTA. OMG I WAS A GOOD BOY THIS YEAR." All off a sudden he heard a scary voice in his ear.

"I'm gonna kill you."

Demyx screamed. He looked around nervously._' Holy crap someone's gonna kill me...Maybe it's Roxas. Or Axel or Xaldin or Larxene...Maybe there's a killer. Maybe he's by the tree... HEY, XIGBAR'S OVER THERE!'_

_"HI XIGBAR! _People are staring at you Xigbar..."

"They're staring at you noodle brain. Hey you should try the eggnog."

"EGGNOG POWER!" Demyx screamed again. The room got silent again and everyone stared at Xigbar...(again.)

Demyx drank the whole carton... Then his skin was tingling...Then his brain. 'I do have a brain!' He thought.

"Hey Demyx, I baked you a pie!" Xigbar exclaimed. "It's uh...In my room..."

"OMG, WHAT FLAVOR?"

"Uh...Pie flavour...?"

"OMG PIE FLAVORED PIE. Let's go!" He ran over to Xigbar's room. "WHERE"S THE PIE?"

"It will only appear once the door is locked..."

"OKAY."

"Now uh...take off your coat."

"OKAY!"

* * *

**10.) Case of Luxord.**

Luxord was already drunk so he had no idea what was going on. He walked up to Zexion.

"SUPERPOKE!" He yelled. That was the last detail of the night he remembered...

* * *

**11.) Case of Marluxia**

"Oh and here's a present to Marluxia from Demyx." Axel handed the gift to Marly.

"Diamond earrings? Uh...Demyx knows I'm a guy, right?" Marluxia asked. He looked at the group of people around the tree. Luxord had pierced ears! "Here, take them." Marluxia said handing over the box. "At least you can use them..."

"The hell do you think you're doing flower girl?" That was Vexen's voice...Wait...He was alive? Not that that mattered. 'Did he just call me Flower girl?'

They got into a long argument with Vexen yelling at him a lot, but he couldn't remember...There must have been something in the eggnog. Next thing he knew, he was being dragged by his wrist into the scientists room.

"Look." Vexen started. "This is the third argument this month and I'm not gonna put up with your crap if you keep-"

Marluxia grinned. "Sorry. Can I make it up to you?" Vexen blushed a bit...That was a quick way to end an argument...Even though it's always Vexen's fault...

* * *

**12.) Case of Larxene**

"This organization is full of a bunch of drunk idiots...At least I have my crappy laptop with my FanFiction..."

* * *

**13.) Case of Roxas**

_'It started out pretty normal...Presents. Dancing...Me at the karaoke machine? Maybe things weren't that normal.'_

Groove slam, work it back  
Filter that, baby bump that track  
Groove slam, work it back  
Filter that, baby bump that track

_'And singing Lady Gaga?'_

Roxas was thinking about the day's event, staring at his cup of eggnog. He took a drink and things started to get fuzzy...That was the last thing he remembered...

* * *

I think I was on something when I wrote this...reviews would be kinda nice...


	23. Alternate Dinner Chaos

Wow, that took longer than I expected. Okay, so one more promise broken, I hope you all still remember who we are, and it's completely my fault if you don't...O_o See thats why ppl don't like reading incomplete stories cuz they think it'll never get finished...Well one more chapter to post, then we gotta start writing new ones...Damn this story has come a long way, and even after another 40 chapters we still wont be done, probably...If you even would read 40 more chapters...Ok i'm shutting up now...

* * *

END OF CHRISTMAS FLASHBACK

"Demyx, you've been staring at that picture for 20 minutes." Xaldin sighed.

"Have I?" Holy crap that was a long flashback..."

"Can you help me look for my keys now?" Little Luxy asked.

"Demy, have you seen Roxy?" Axel asked.

"Xemnas needs a diaper change again." Xaldin sighed.

"I'll handle it!" shouted Saix. "Don't worry Xemy, everything will be alright!"

"I can't figure out this scientific equation, can you help me Demyx." Zexion tugged on Demyx's sleeve.

"It can't be that hard." Demyx patted him on the head. "It's not rocket surgery!" Zexion walked away.

"Xaldin dear, come help me with the cooking!" Larxene called from across the castle.

"AS SUPER MARLY I COMMAND YOU TO HELP WITH THE COOKING. YOU TOO AXEL, the stove broke so we're all depending on you!"

"OH MY GOD, SUPER MARLY." The children and Demyx all shouted.

"I don't wanna cook!" Axel shouted

"Demyx get in here." Xigbar asked.

"I'll be there in a minute Larxy!" Xaldin called.

Demyx walked in slow motion "When I look this good you BOTHER with the details.. wait what?"

"What does rocket surgery mean?" Zexion was back in the hall, tugging on Demyx's sleeve again.

"I want an Adam Lambert CD this Christmas!" Xemnas shouted.

"After you get changed. Come here dear." Saix said.

"EVERYONES TALKING TOO MUCH!" Demyx shouted. "THIS IS MADNESS."

"THIS IS SPARTA!" Saix Added.

"As Super Marly I command this to be Super Sparta!"

"OH MY GOD SUPER SPARTA!"

"EVERYONE GO WHERE THEY NEED TO!" Demyx shouted. So they did.

* * *

Half an hour later, dinner was almost ready. There was a pot cooking on top of Axel's head. He was sitting on a chair with his arms crossed.

"Everyone try this new recipe!" Larxene called. So they did...

"You can thank pot head over here for helping," she pointed at Axel.

Vexen's eye twitched a moment before he spoke "I am slightly intrigued that we haven't had any accidents for the past 4 hours, it's quite amaze-"

Lexaeus fell face first as he came from the cleaning closet. Xaldin made his way to help him, unfortunately Demyx was strumming his sitar and water was everywhere, all of a sudden, Zexion came in the kitchen to get some juice, but he bumped into Vexen which startled him and turned all the water into ice. The Superior suddenly portaled to the kitchen to see what the fuss was about. Saix followed him but they both ended up on the ice, slipping everywhere, and Roxas who bought some ice cream for everyone came in through the kitchen door, joined the disaster.

"WHAT THE VINCENT IS GOING ON?" everyone shouted in unison.

Vexen face-palmed in shame; he spoke too soon. Roxas Finally stopped but Xaldin was sliding all over the walls screaming. Larxene hit the frozen stove, and Xemnas fell on his back. Zexion soon fell on top of Xemnas; Demyx was stuck in the floor. He shivered and whined from the cold.

Axel shook uncontrollably from the cold and lit his hair on fire ( doesn't burn his hair off)

Now he's warm and the ice around started to melt.

"AAHH WATCH OUT PYRO!" as Marluxia's little safe spot on the floor melted he dived into Axel, and landed on top of him.

Luxord was slipping and sliding on a small spot but he fell on his tummy, Larxene lost her cooking pot. The pot she was soo looking for to feeding everyone and hot stew fell on Vexen and Saix who screamed, while Luxord and Zexion were laughing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH WERE BURNING!" Lexaeus was sliding around too fast and he flew through the window. Marly finally got up, and tried to revive the squished Axel while Demyx was screaming from the cold.

"HELP I'm STUCK IN THE FLOOR!" Roxas tried to help Demyx while dodging Xemnas who was sprawled on the floor, but Roxas slipped on his own foot and landed on his butt.

"Ow..." everyone said in unison.

* * *

Xigbar rolled his eyes as he wondered what was taking dinner so long. He looked at everyone in pain of some sort, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Nice."

_5 minutes, 5 med kits, and 2 bottles of pills later._

"Ok dinner was a fail, so I decided we can have some take out!" Marluxia announced.

_The children shout,_ "YAY super MARLY, GET KFC!"

"NO!"

_All the children start crying._

"But we don't want KFC. I want some Wendy's." Zexion said.

Luxord then spoke, "Ya and we're not crying you moron narrator!"

_FRACK YOU THEN YOU STUPID KIDS!_

Xemnas was the first to roll his eyes before he left to hospital wing. Zexion followed behind him. Meanwhile Axel was in casts, several broken bones and counting. Luxord was asleep on the chair; Demyx picked him up.

"Time for bed sweetie!"

"Frack you Demyx, I was trying to sleep," the grouchy gambler pouted

* * *

RNADOM CHAPTER TIME WITH SORA

In: "MINECRAFT MUCH?"

PART 1

"Sora?"

"Whaaa AHHH CREEPR!" Sora jumped up from his chair as the creeper blew up on his survivor. Riku face palmed. This made a very err… well a moment. Riku realised he was with Sora, who was scared. _(TAKE SOME ADVANTAGE DAMN IT!)_

Sora sighed as the zombie popped out of the cave and killed off the survivor. _Sora held Riku Closer. Riku blushed and tried to look away. _

"Sora, could you please... umm." _Sora moved his attention away from the screen and gave him a look of concern._

"What is it Riku?" _Sora blushed as well and smiled innocently. Riku's whole body stiffened up as Sora was coming on to him-_

"I'm not coming on to him, just get to the part where we kiss!" Sora shouted at the narrator,

Riku leaned in and angled his head, Sora angled the other, their lips met each other, Riku turned red, and Sora closed his eyes until:

"MINECRAFT TIME!" Riku face palmed and flew out the window, as Sora started playing again, he turned his attention back to the screen, and started making a house out of dirt, with his wooden pick axe. Ooh look, he found diamond

"HOW LUCKY AM I!" Unfortunately he was stupid and started mining with the wooden pick axe, which took a long time to mine, and it destroyed the diamond.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sora grabbed his hair and cried in frustration.

"Hey guys do you know where Rox-, Minecraft?" Axel pulled a chair towards Sora's computer, which he got from Santa in the Christmas Chapter which was last year... DONT QUESTION IT! DAMN IT.

"Riku rolled his eyes and left the room. (Even though he already flew out the window…) A perfect moment ruined...

* * *

The narrator makes a lot of appearances in this chapter... There's a difference between "The Narrator" speaking (which he/she/mar is usually narrating the scene) or if the scene is just being narrated...that made no sense. The narrator is a person... I'm trying to make most of what he/she/mar says in italics, but it's confusing me sometimes lol... If the narrator speaks, everyone can hear it...damn this is getting weirdness...

If u know what minecraft is, you're probably "lol"...If not, then you probably want to know what it is...


	24. KFCKentucky Final Crack

Yes. I fell off the face of the *censored* Earth...But after falling through space for a couple years I fell back onto the Earth and here I am now...I'm sorry, I've been putting off this chapter cuz I usually post 2 chaps in a chapter...But Furious hasn't written hers yet cuz of lack of intrest because it's not summer...Which I agree with, I get more into this story in the summer... So this chap is really short cuz it's only mine and I didn't write much...And Furious' computer has been *censored* lately so...yeah. She wrote like 1 paragraph for the next chap but she said she wanted to fix it and had more ideas so I'm not posting that now...So yeah, that's all thats going on in my life...wow that's sad..

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Just let me see your injury."

"NO! Stay away!"

"Demyx, just calm, down and let me see if you're hurt." Xigbar sighed.

"I only hit my head a few times so back off!" Demyx shouted.

"Well, you can't get any more mentally damaged then you already are, so I guess you're fine."

"Thank you." Demyx replied. "Luxord's asleep, Zexion's reading in a corner and Axel and Xemnas demand Wendy's. Super Marly flew off to The World That Was to buy some Arby's, no one cares where Lexaeus is, Larxene's crying over her ruined dinner, You're here bitching at me, and Xaldin is...Hey, where is Xaldin?

* * *

"Is this heaven?"

"No, this is CandyLand, you're dead."

"Oh..."

"Hey wait...you're that heartless guy from before... "GET THE HELL OUT OF HELL...AGAIN!"

* * *

"Thanks for the update; can we just concentrate of getting back to our reality?"

"I like it here, Demyx whined. I've got a wife and kids, a beautiful house out by the lake and a pink haired servant with super powers. This is all I've ever wanted."

"Demyx." Xigbar started. "I'm not your wife, these aren't your kids, we're still in this damn castle and you'll still have Marluxia when we get back."

"Well blah to you too, dream killer!"

* * *

"As Super Marly, I demand free curly fries with my order!"

"I'm sorry Miss, but I can't offer you that without your coupon."

"As SUpEr MaRlY, I damn you all to CandyLand...I should have gone to KFC, cuz there's no coupon's needed..."

"WHERE THE HELL IS OUR FOOD!" Axel's hair started burning and Xemnas backed Away slowly.

"Axel, you know better than to swear in front of little Xemnas...or anyone."

"Well you're our superior; you should have raised me better." He complained to Saix.

"Mr. Saix may I please have a glass of water?" Xemnas asked politely.

"Anything for you dear." He said as he went to the fridge,

RANDOM CHAPTER TIME WITH SORA

PART 2.

Minecraft continued.

It had been 43.6 hours since Sora had logged onto his Minecraft account. He had been playing nonstop on his private server. "OMG Riku's online!" Sora shouted.

'HI RIKU!' Sora typed on the screen.

/warp RikusHouse

/spawnmob pig 18

'What the hell Sora? What's with the pigs in my house?'

"Everyone loves pigs..."

"Right...and now they're going to be the lunch special at McMinecraft's."

"NOT THE PIGS!" Sora shouted. "Ooh look a creeper! Who wants a hug?"

*BANG*

"Dammit, all my stuff is lost now! I worked SO HARD FOR THAT STONE PICKAXE."

"You suck at this game." Riku said. "Take some of my stuff." Riku threw Sora a diamond pickaxe, shovel, axe, hoe and sword, before continuing to make his new house out of diamond and lapis lazuli blocks.

"Wow you're good at this game!"

'It's called inventory editing.' Riku thought.

* * *

I will now shut up about minecraft in this story now...And yeah OOC Demyx swearing and Xigbar doesn't even bat an eye...well his only eye O_o

And becuase this is the first night in a long time that i've been able to stay awake past 11 (and i'm in a random mood) i'm gonna write 8000 words of filler...lol jk i'll see if I can but I dunno how much I can write without adding onto the scurrent plot o_O


	25. Flame's Comment Corner

Flame's comment corner... Comments I have about the story so far that I want you to know  
HEY, FURIOUS, I'M TELLING THEM ALL OUR SECRETS...about fc

I know that people don't like when someone posts a chapter of one huge author's comment...But this might be all you're getting for a while, saldy, so I'm posting it anyways...  
And because I need to Rant...

And please leave a comment to let me know if I should just shut the HELL UP ALREADY

* * *

K, on to the comments about the story:

**'Moments'**

Looking back on a lot of this stuff...I cannot believe I wrote it... Or hmm, actually I can't believe I wrote it and then showed it to Furious and then posted it...I was on something...But then again, Furious, you wrote a lot of 'moments' too..i'm gonna count them out now dammit...

K nevermind, all I know is theres a very 'holy omg' MarVex scene by Furi...

-Uh... I did the XemSai "No one will hear you scream" conversation

-Listening through the doors on Friday to find out who was where...and some inapropriate sentances I almost wanted to finish...

-Axel being suggestive after saving Roxas from Friday...

-Ok I found the marvex scene O_o That scene isn't one of those things where it's like "Ok, they probably mean something else, not that.." It is that...As far as I know...

-And I found the end of the XemSai scene not written by me...That scene is one of those scenes where it's like "Ok, they could mean something else, not that"

-Most of these 'moments' just strongly imply that something has happened...

Weird fact: the part after axel saves roxas from friday and he's like "do u wanna go out sometime?" that's not how it originally was... Something else happened...like, more stuff... And in the scene where Sora bursts in the room, Roxy wasnt wearing any clothes... I'm sure that in older versions of the chapters, I still have the original scene...But Furi owns this story just as much as I do, and she wanted to change it, so I don't have a right to show you that original scene...Unless you ask for it...

OK another 'holy omg i cannot believe I wrote this' part uh... BLAME CRACK...AND THEN HE DIED, DRUGS ARE BAD, THE END...  
O_o I want to hurt myself for writing that... (Yeah, this is me reading through the story and posting my reaction here, without telling you what I was reacting to)

**Favorite Scenes:**

-So hard to choose... But I think my favorite was when Axel walked into his room and Xigbar is just there with a monopoly board XD

-And when Axel asks "Why the Hell why?" I'm sure it's completely incorrect but it just sounds right...

-And with the board games: "Xigbar is ALWAYS on top" Comment... You know what, I could just rewrite every line in the story here O_o...

-That one part with Roxel and Axas...

-And the 'Do all three' comment  
"All three who?"

-"Because I'm wasting all your minutes"  
"Dammit, got it memorized?"

-And when Riku wakes up in the castle and spazzes out: "Oh my god the ghost was right! I"M SORRY. I"LL KISS ROXAS AND SORA WHATEVER YOU WANT, just don't hurt me!

**The Author**

Originally our comments to the characters, we changed it cuz I wouldn't want to read a story of the writers talking to the characters... And by changing it...Look where it got us...another like... 18 or something chapter just because of that alternate relaity book. And in as otry, with barely any plot and the plot line looks like

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

with a million different plots/parts/story arcs or whatever that we should have seperated into different stories, that book is what holds it all together...

So they're Xigbar's comments...Or Demyx depending on who has the book at the time

**The Narrator**

Started with...Axel, I believe wanting to narrate himself cuz he didn't like the narrating or something, I don't remember...  
Sometimes it's real narrating the character's don't hear...

Sometimes it's the Narrator Narrating... Which is usually written in italics... The identity of the narrator is still unknown (and we don't know if we should keep it that way or not)  
But the characters didn't like the narrator, so a new one appeared...Who seems to act almost the same as the old narrator...

"Too bad, I'll narrate my own life, thank you very much!"

And just cuz I love love love these lines:

"I was uh...Going to clean up your lab for you! Axel looked away, he always did that when he told a lie...Oh shit, now you know i'm lying. Facepalm...Well whatever, i'm gonna go look for Demyx's Diary. Axel walked out of the room leaving behind a confused Vexen."

**The Weather...**

It was summer when we first wrote this...Ands ummer has a particular...feel to it...One that I can't describe and Furious understands it but no one else gets it...

It has a certain...smell almost,but not a smell, well kind of...

It's warm, and the air feels warm and kind of humid when you breathe, and the windows are open so you get the fresh air..there's a difference in smell between fresh air outside and fresh air inside... And just re-reading these chapter, i'm reliving the moments of how the weather was cuz that's how my mind works...And when that weather and everything that comes with it is back, I can write more chapters like that...I hope someone out there understands O_o

I will also need more crystal light juice power crystals..I used to just eat that stuff i didn't even mix it in water...It was like those sugar filled straws only WAY more powerful...

And as soon as we wrote the power outage/thunderstorms chapters, we started having that kind of weather, which was creepy...

Fun Fact about Flame: Becuase of the "Cat's eye" scene, I now refer to myself as "The Cat's eye"

**Roxel and Axas:**

I must make a seperate section for these two...I suppose what Xigbar thinks Axel and Roxas' kids would look like...O_o He wants them to have kids, lol jk...

I love their lines..."Fear the cat's eye"

"Uh, I think we gotta die now..Orders from THE BOSS. See ya!"  
"Oh my god we're fading away!" They both faded suddenly...O_o  
"Hey, I won!" Victory music started playing in Axel's head. "Oh wait, that's my ringtone." He answered his phone. "Hello? Got it memorized?"  
Cuz I didn't want OC's in the story too long and I didn't know how to get rid of them O_o

Ringtone joke from Advent Children...

I'm just gonna end it here because I don't want to bore you too much...But these are comments I've wanted to make about the story...

And if this wasn't my story, I would want the Author to tell me a bit about what was going on in him/her/mar's head...

***Manually spell checked so I'm sure I missed something***

So yeah, no filler chap right now...sorry lol...

* * *

I'll post this at the bottom, but really it's at the top now...And I keep adding to it every 2 seconds..whoops Comments I have about the story so far that I want you to know

K First off, this part here is not an Author's comment cuz I'm writing it in the actual word document before writing this chapter thingy...So it kind of is, cuz i'm the author and I'm commenting...but not about the chapter... So never mind...

I want a Q & A... I don't care if you don't have any questions, cuz starting now, you have questions..  
jk, any questions anyone has about FC or about us...Just ask, even though no one cares about us and won't ask about us anyway...

Also more suggestions for what you want more of in the story... We will be adding more Zexion cuz you asked for it too...

I live for yaoi basically...so ask for more romantic scenes lol...of specific characters


	26. To The Fountain

Zexion yawned; he also often asked if all of this was a dream. Today he was going to visit Vexen, and Marluxia. Xigbar held his head, the constant annoyance of Demyx and the Children, was really overwhelming. He decided to find that book and change the reality, for the good? Or for his own selfish needs that has; with the help of Demyx, ruined their reality. That was up him…

Lexaeus Escorted little Zexion to Vexen's lab, Super Marly had his feather duster, cleaning the test tubes and shelving Vexen's mini library.

* * *

Holy crap Crystal light is strong.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roxas and Demyx decided to take all the other children to the beach.

"Ok I got sunscreen, some pails, and lots of water, let's go kids!"

Only axel objected.

"I don't want to go to the beach, the waters cold, I have my rights! Got it - WOAH"

Demyx grabbed axel by the shirt, opened a portal and threw him in. Demyx was secretly thinking '_revenge is sweet.'_

The only thing you could hear on the other side was screaming, curses and a big splash.

Xemnas and Luxord jumped into the portal

"YIPPEE"

Demyx followed behind

"Wait for me!"

Roxas rolled his eyes as he slowly made his way to the other side.

* * *

"HELL YA!" Luxord splashed around in the warm water, Xemnas made it to land to build a sandy Castle that never was.

Demyx was in the water: Enough said.

Roxas could see Luxord, Demyx and Xemnas, but where was Axel?

"You guys, where's Axel?"

Demyx replied, "Oh well he was still mad so we decided to bury him in the sand!"

"YOU WHAT?"

"Look he's over there," then Demyx pointed.

You could see red spikes buried a few feet away.

"Oh, ok," and Roxas got a towel to sunbathe.

* * *

"Riku!" Sora shouted into Riku's eardrum while he was sleeping.

"What THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" He screamed as he got up from the bed with blood shot eyes.

"Let's got the beach foo!" Sora stuck his tongue out.

"OK!"

_A few minutes later, Sora and Riku walked along the beach. And to their surprise, saw some of the organization members. _

Sora squinted his eyes

"Is that Roxas?"

Riku face palmed "Oh shi-"

"It is Roxas! ROXAS!"

Sora continued to holler at the blond laying on the sand, in the distance were the children and Demyx.

Riku cursed the beach being occupied.

"God dammit."

After that he put on an eye patch and ran towards the bush.

"I'M GETTING MY PIRATE SHIP!"

* * *

"Sora?" Roxas stared as Sora continued to hug him tighter…

"ROXY!"

"DEMYX HELP!"

Demyx charged at Sora and gave him a serious look, Sora squinted at Demyx. For a moment Roxas though this was going to get ugly, until:

"SQUEEE," Demyx and Sora held hands as they pranced around in a circle.

_LAG_

"Riku, where did you get that Pirate ship?" Sora practically screamed

"Well I go it at-"

_LAG_

Axel shouted,

"WE ARE NOT LOOKING FOR THE DAMN FRACKING FOUTAIN OF YOUTH!"

"I second that," Xemnas said. "I just got out of diapers.."

"No one needed to hear that…" Axel face palmed.

Demyx scratched the back of his head

"What's with the lag?"

Riku sneered, "It's not the fountain of youth it's the fountain of _un-youth_ and the only reason we are having this lag is because my ship is taking too much memory, so let's go before-"

LAG

Riku and the crew continued to sail, Roxas was sea sick and Luxord was mopping up the deck.

"So, about this fountain of un-youth? Will it make us Adults?"

"It should."

"I wonder what is like to be an adult..." Luxord thought out loud.

Xemnas assumed, "well you can drink and gamble..."

Axel whined,

"I want to be an adult!"

Xemnas looked into the far distance….

"Lets hope."

* * *

Luxord sighed as he stared into the sea.

"What's the matter?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know. Things just don't seem right..."

"How?"

"Well sometimes I have these dreams...And we're all adults...I mean except you, you're still 15. And in the dreams...Things actually seem to make sense. And sometimes I have these thoughts, like we aren't supposed to be like this. Like someone accidently made us this way."

Demyx overheard the conversation and jumped in. "Don't listen to him Roxy!" he laughed nervously. "Luxord's on crack or something! Now just go over there and play with Axel or something."

"You tied Axel to the sail, remember?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm not on crack!" shouted Luxord.

"How do you know that?" Demyx shouted back.

"Actually..." Riku said as he walked over to Demyx. "Now that I think about it, the last time we went to the castle, none of you were children."

"Riku's on crack too!" Demyx yelled.

"Demyx, are you hiding something?" Luxord asked.

"NOO I"M NOTTTT!"

"We'll see about that." Riku said. "But first, to the FOUNTAIN OF UNYOUTH!" He pulled out a compass and a map.

"Where did you get those?" Sora asked.

"K Mart."

"I SEE THE FOUNTAIN!" Sora shouted. "Aww, never mind, that was just a bird."

"I see the fountain too!" Demyx shouted. "Oh...That was the bird again."

"I see the fountain...In the **opposite direction**." Luxord said.

"SAIL THE SHIP!" Sora commanded. "DON'T TRIP ON THE COW PIES!"

Riku turned the ship around and started sailing to a small island. It took a good 30 minutes... When they were close to the island, Demyx jumped off but landed face first in the sand. Everyone else jumped onto him and walked over his body...

'I see the fountain!" Sora yelled again. He was standing about 2 feet away from it, give or take a few... "Let's go!"

"Stop being Dora the explorer!" Riku sighed. Luxord and the rest of the children went up to the fountain and looked at it for a while.

"Who should drink first?" Xemnas asked.

* * *

Most of the organization had gone to the beach, and Zexion, Vexen and 'Super Marly' were cleaning Vexen's lab. And God knows where Xaldin was... That left very few members left in the castle, so it was easy for Xigbar to sneak around.

"With no one here to stop me, I should be able to find the book in no time. I can change everything back to normal and get on with regular Friday's again..." He thought hard for a moment. "Now, where could this stupid book be? It actually doesn't make a lot of sense for it to be missing... That would be a pretty serious error if it were to be lost forever. I'm sure they wouldn't make that kind of mistake when making it. Still though..."

He walked through Zexion's library and examined each shelf carefully. "This is gonna take forever to- wait a sec..." Xigbar realized something…Something obvious. "That SNEAKY SON OF A-"

* * *

They hadn't thought to bring cups or bottles on the ship, so Xemnas had to basically stick his head right into the bird bath-like structure. He was about to take a drink when-

"Outta the way shorty!" Xigbar had appeared from nowhere and was suddenly trying to drown the poor child. "Tell me the truth Demyx!" He shouted. You were hiding the book all along because you didn't want to leave this place! Admit it!"

Xemnas was helplessly flailing his arms and legs, desperately trying to save himself.

"Umm...no." Demyx replied.

"Lemme see!" He grabbed Xemnas by the hood of his coat and threw him into the sand, then walked over to Demyx.

"I don't have it I swear!" Demyx pleaded. His eyes started to fill with tears. Everyone had gathered in a circle around them to watch the drama.

"I don't believe you!" Xigbar searched Demyx's coat pockets but found nothing. He sighed, and then started to unzip Demyx's coat. Roxas covered Axel's eyes.

Sure enough, the book was in the secret pocket of Demyx's coat. How had he known this? It was because all the evidence lined up perfectly. Okay, actually it was a complete fluke…"Okay, we're gettin' outta this hell hole!" Xigbar announced.

* * *

I uh...Don't even know what to say about this one...except: lag sucks...especially video game lag... we don't own kh blah blah blah disclaimer of doom and yaoi and muffins and talking nacho's from 1946...


	27. XIII Superior

Sorry I haven't been around much... I could say that I have a life and that limits the amount of time I have to spend here, but that would be lying...I've been a bit lazy lately, without much motivation to write/edit/post... But I just had so much fun just now editing this chapter, and i'm really getting excited to write more...Furious sent me another chapter and it's my turn to write next, which I think i'll do right now...might even get it posted tonight O_O

to Furious: I fixed the mistakes I made in my chapter...O_o I hope..sometimes I miss things, which is sad because i re-read the newest chapter before i start writing mine, but i still screw up...

And I don't remember the whereabouts of Larxene's laptop and i'm too lazy to check through 25 chapters to see where it was last spotted, so for this purpose, she has it back...i'll shut up now...enjoy, i guess...

* * *

The Sharpshooter opened a page and wrote into it. While Demyx was crying, all the children turned into adults.

"What the hell?" Luxord shouted.

Demyx got up, still in tears and tried to take the book back form Xigbar, but suddenly:

"Gimme that!" It was Roxas who took the book from Xigbar.

Xigbar landed in the sand, and his face crushed.

"I've had enough of this nonsense!" Roxas exclaimed.

He began to write in the book, suddenly everyone except him froze.

**Return us back to the Castle That Never Was.**

**Make me superior.**

**…and make sure Xigbar wake up in a dress.**

- A few minutes later…

"Woah!" Luxord got up from the floor in the hallway that was still under construction.

Axel got up beside Luxord.

"What the hell happened?" 10 asked.

Axel answered, "I don't know..."

* * *

Meanwhile Marluxia was baking some cookies when he felt an unsettling presence.

"YOU!" Roxas pointed at mar.

"What the FUU-"

**Make Marluxia lose all of his memories, and take his super powers away.**

"Noooo!" Marluxia felt held his head in pain. His eyes turned grey, the pupil disappearing, and he dropped onto the floor.

Roxas walked up to Marluxia's body.

"That's for the Christmas party!" and Roxas left him there on the floor.

* * *

Zexion woke up. His coat didn't quite fit, it was too small.

He rose up from his bed and looked at a mirror

"!"

Lexaeus heard him scream and came into the room.

"Little Zexion are you-? O_O whoa you grew!" (The O_O was actually part of his dialogue)

Zexion calmed down after a bit, but then he smirked.

"Lexaeus"

"Yes?"

"Let's go to teh bar!"

"..."

"... maybe we can go to the big kid rides instead?"

"Sure…" Lexaeus took Zexion's hand and they opened a portal to universal studios...

* * *

Demyx got up. He found himself in the basement of the castle.

"What the hell?" he turned around to see a full grown Xemnas sleeping in the laundry hamper.

Demyx poked him.

"Xemnas? Xemnas? MANSE-" Xemnas punched Demyx's face.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Aww is someone cranky?" Saix was still the same: caring and kind of emotional. He gave the full grown Xemnas a cookie.

"Thank you-... Am I an adult?" number 1 asked.

Saix squeed.

"Aww someone is all grown up!"

Demyx laid there on the floor bleeding... (Bleeding nose...from getting punched)

* * *

Axel looked around the unfinished hallway. He had a slight headache. His coat also didn't fit right. "Hey, I'm grown up now!" He jumped up and high fived the wall before running off to find Roxas. He left a fully grown Luxord sitting there, confused.

* * *

'Life is better now that I'm Superior.' Roxas thought as he relaxed in his room. A dusk brought him a glass of lemonade.

"Roxas, Roxas!" Axel burst through the door. "Look at me, I'm an adult!" He still acted like a child though. Roxas' face lit up at the thought of a grown up Axel. He sighed though when he realized he was now the youngest member of the Organization. Not that it really mattered.

An evil grin appeared on Axel's face as he sat down next to Roxas and wrapped an arm around the blonde. "You know, now that I'm an adult..." He started.

"What?"

"I can buy a lottery ticket!" He got up and skipped through a portal he opened.

"Dammit." Roxas punched the wall. "At least I can still get revenge on all the evil organization members...Marluxia for example."

* * *

Marluxia woke up with Amnesia...The Dark Descent. He woke up on the kitchen floor with a copy of the game next to him...He also couldn't remember anything. He/She/Mar was eager to try the game and ran off to Xemnas' computer room (Which had the best computer next to Larxene's...But hers was full of a bunch of strange pictures...)

He turned the corner and rushed down the hall when he bumped into a sad looking Demyx.

"OMG, Super Marly!" Demyx suddenly had a huge grin on his face.

"What the HELL are you talking about? Get a brain. No wait, get a life." He pushed the mullet-idiot out of his way and kept running down the hall. Demyx started to cry again. Everything he loved had been taken away from him...Except..."Where is Xigbar?"

* * *

Xigbar woke up in his room with a sticky note taped to his forehead. It didn't have anything on it… And then he almost threw up when he realized what he was wearing. It was the fluffiest, pinkest, UGLIEST dress he had ever seen. He opened his closet to get a coat, but all of his coats were replaced by frilly pink dresses. "Who the HELL do you think I am, Frill Mary?" He shouted.

Frill Mary = inside joke O_o Furious drew a pic of Marluxia and wrote "evil marly" but i couldn't read her writing and it looked like frill mary...so she drew a pic of what "frill mary" would look like, and damn i wish u could see it XD it is something i shall remember forever O_O wow that's sad...

*I also pictured Xigbar's dress to be similar to Ciel Phantomhive's dress from Black Butler, but I'm afraid that would mentally scar me, since Xigbar would most likely not look good in a dres...unless someone can prove otherwise...


	28. Distraction?

So...yeah...O_o Wrote this last night but didn't post it... If you've played Amnesia: The Dark Descent, you'll get this...If you haven't...you still might get this...it looks like a real fun game but i'm too wimpy to play it...i have the demo...i refuse to play it, but refuse to uninstall it O_o

note: i don't really like Alexander x Daniel (cuz alexander is supposed to be old and crusty right...or...uh, old and weak i think he said) still, though...

unless 11 is daniel...

We don't own KH

* * *

**WELCOME TO THE NEW ORGANIZATION**

**Xemnas: our Janitor! **

**Saix and Larxene: my servants.**

**Xaldin, my chef, Lexaeus the body guard…**

Vexen face palmed. "God dammit!"

**Luxord: my bar tender, Marluxia the gardener, Zexion the librarian…**

**Vexen: the doctor, Xigbar the waitress…**

"Why you little runt!" Xigbar shouted at the ceiling.

**Demyx: the laundry man.**

**And Axel um... you can just be the queen.**

"Um, ok superior... wait why am I the queen?"

**And I Roxas am your Superior! Your King! Your awesomeness!**

_He's letting the power get to him._

Roxas created a new room, with a throne.

He had livened up all the other rooms in the house.

He even transported the ice cream store from Twilight Town, into the gardens.

All was well though, no one minded it except Demyx, Xigbar, and Vexen. Demyx was mentally kicking himself for letting the Blondie get the book. He also wasn't speaking to Xigbar, it was kind of a good thing…

Vexen very much realized something was very wrong. He had worked hard to keep his rank, he took pride in being number 4. Zexion often spoke to Vexen, when they had the time; they both knew their reality was messed.

"This keeps up and something worse is going to happen. It might even be too late to reverse everything."

"I fear once that book runs out of pages, we will meet our doom."

"We have to get that book back!"

"Distraction?"

"Yes. I have an idea..." Zexion grinned impishly.

Vexen gulped.

* * *

Axel had a small bag of chips on his bed. His room was totally transformed into a teenage dream room, which was actually fun.

Roxas was nice enough to have rooms match all of his (workers).

Anyway, Axel noticed a card that might have been from Roxas.

**_Roxas will end you._**

The redhead shook his head.

A few minutes later while axel was throwing out garbage for Xemnas he saw another note.

**_Meet me in the 7th hall._**

Axel scratched his head this time.

"What the hell is with these notes?"

Roxas had used the book to make sure he could watch everyone, so when Axel got those strange notes Roxas was instantly mad.

* * *

Zexion and Vexen were working on a potion, which was being worked on in secret. They knew the whole castle was bugged.

_Meanwhile:_

Demyx was playing with the bubbles that were sitting on the shelf.

He was giggling to himself. But he kept feeling like he was being watched.

He looked around his room, looked under the bed, the closets, and found nothing but clothes and a paper clip.

Then he saw it.

The sign…

_Smile, you're on camera!_

4 seconds later.

"!"

* * *

Vexen tried the potion, but was interrupted by the screaming a few halls away.

"Sounds like someone found it was bugged the hard way."

Zexion exclaimed, "Just hurry up, Roxas doesn't know we are here!"

Vexen sighed.

Vexen took a sip.

5 seconds later.

"Zexion I... I feel weird..." Vexen held his stomach.

Out of nowhere:

"Zexion? I think. I love you?"

"You mother Fu-"

* * *

Marluxia watered all the flowers in the kitchen, while Xaldin was cooking tonight's dinner.

Xaldin felt calm with Roxas having the book, it seemed like they could live a peaceful life.

Marluxia was still kinda amnesiac-ish... Can't spell. He looked at a bottle, that said R.U.M

He took a sip.

8 minutes later

"MARLUXIA GET OFF THE TABLE!" Xaldin had a broom, to poke the silly pinklette off their dinner table. The ungraceful assassin didn't listen.

"WEHRSH MA LAZER!"

"Oh for god's sake!"

Marluxia slurred and continued to dance on the table. Xigbar came into the room, wearing a purple silk dress.

"... Marluxia honey?"

"YASH?"

"GET YOUR ASS OFF THAT TABLE OR I'll MAIM YOU"

Marluxia jumped off the table, Xaldin sighed, and Xigbar rolled his eyes.

* * *

Zexion Blushed, hiding from the monster that Vexen had become.

"Where are you my little sunshine?"

Zexion gagged.

* * *

Saix met up with Axel in the 7th hall way.

"Did you send me the note?"

"What?"

Saix titled his head to the side.

Axel could tell he truly didn't know about the note.

"Um well I was supposed to meet with someone here in the hallway here…"

"Oh well, I'm sorry."

They were silent for a while.

"Axel, remember when we were best friends?"

"Yes, I uh… I'm sorry we haven't, well… you know, hung out as much as we thought we would."

"We could... still be friends again."

"You know what, you're right."

_Axel thought to himself. Something is wrong with me. I haven't felt like this before._

**Axel appears in front of Roxas.**

Suddenly Axel appeared in front of Roxas.

"Axel do you want some ice cream?"  
"Sure..."

"And don't talk to Saix, he's just the servant."

"Yes superior."

* * *

Marluxia was still acting like a crazy mar and suddenly decided to teach dance lessons...In a second he was back on the tabletop, and Xaldin figured there was no way to stop him. He went back to cooking dinner.

* * *

"Y'know, Roxas...It kinda seems to me like you're jealous of number 7...And I think the power might be going to your head..."

"Of course I'm not, that's just silly..." He changed the topic. "Have some lemonade." He wrote down a line in his book, and a glass of lemonade appeared in Axel's hands.

"I'm just a bit worried for you Roxy..."

"And you may call me 'The King, Your Awesomeness, Superior, Bringer of Doom, Creator of Reality, Key of Destiny and Dark End of the Flame!'" He paused for a moment..."Or you may also call me 'My Lord' or 'Your Highness.'"

"Yes, My Lord." Axel sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zexion was hiding in a corner, blocking Vexen with an overturned table. He knew he had to come out eventually or the distraction wouldn't work...Why couldn't there be a better way?

* * *

Marluxia was in the middle of his dance lessons, which Xigbar looked mildly interested in, but pretended not to be, and Xaldin blocked it out altogether.

Demyx was wandering through the halls, examining everything. He couldn't find a single camera. He finally made it to the kitchen where he smelled a delicious stew cooked by the amazing chef Xaldin! He quickly lost interest though when he saw Xigbar in a dress. "Oh you look so cute!" Demyx squeed. "Maybe if you put your hair up in pigtails!"

"Hell no!" Xigbar shouted..."And I'm only wearing this dress because all my coats have been replaced. Give me one of your coats!"

"But this is my only coat..." Demyx whimpered. "All the zippers on the other ones are broken, remember?"

"I don't care...Give me the coat, and you can have my frilly pink dress."

"Awesome! Hellz yeah!" Demyx jumped for joy, but was quickly distracted when he saw Marluxia dancing on the table. He quickly joined the mar and started singing and dancing along with him.

* * *

Saix sighed as he wandered down the halls. Things were not turning out so well...

* * *

Meanwhile, The King, Your Awesomeness, Superior, Bringer of Doom, Creator of Reality, Key of Destiny and Dark End of the Flame had been closely monitoring number 7. He wasn't trying anything stupid, so that was good. 13 also decided he should take a closer look at the kitchen situation. He opened a portal to the scene.

"DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING!" STOP! I LOST MY CONTACT...FOUND IT!"

Roxas, deciding he didn't want to listen to that anymore, portaled back to his throne, and refilled Axel's lemonade glass.

"Thank you, your highness." Axel said politely.

13 went back to the book. That was when The King, Your Awesomeness, Superior, Bringer of Doom, Creator of Reality, Key of Destiny and Dark End of the Flame had been made aware of certain events happening in Vexen's lab...

* * *

**Oh this should be interesting...**

Zexion heard a voice...The Superior had caught on to these events...Perfect. If he's distracted, then maybe I can get the book away from him...But that might be hard considering he'll also be keeping a close watch on me...

"Where are you, my beautiful robin?" Vexen sighed as he ran blindly around the dark lab. Zexion tried to keep himself from throwing up...He had to be strong. He got out from the corner.

"Here I am number 4. And I must say your eyes look especially green this evening. They glisten in the romantic light of the...dark room..." _'Which has no light in it_...' he thought.

"Oh you're so poetic number 6! Come here my darling, and we shall have a glorious birthday party on the lab table!"

Zexion puked in the corner...I could have just blown something up...that would have been a good enough distraction...

* * *

"IT'S CALLED YES, YES, YES Y-" Marluxia suddenly vanished, leaving Demyx alone on the table. He quickly became embarrassed of dancing alone, and decided to follow Xigbar..."Be sure to take good care of my coat...me and this coat have been through a lot, and I would be heartbroken if something were to happen to it..."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it...Don't worry, it'll be safe."

"I mean DEVESTATED! Absolutely-"

"Shut up..."

"Okay."

* * *

**How fun...It's like putting wild animals in a cage, and watching to see who gets killed first...**

**Number 11 appears in the room**

"Oh, shi-" **BEEP **"What the **BEEP**..." Zexion stared at the ceiling. "What the **-BEEP**- will you stop -**BEEP**-ing beeping me you stupid -**BEEP**- piece of demented perverted -**BEEP**- son of a -**BEEP**-ing beep!"

"Who are you talking to, my lovely?" The Chilly Academic asked.

Marluxia hadn't become aware of the change of the surroundings...He was still dancing wildly in the background. "LET'S DO THE FORK IN THE GARBAGE DISPOSAL!" The mar suddenly opened his eyes, became aware that he was in a dark room, and his actions completely changed. He crouched down in the corner, rocking from side to side, so as to comfort himself..."We're in this together Daniel, it's okay...I've blocked the door, we're safe...NO, don't let your sanity drop, HOW MANY TINDERBOXES DO I HAVE?"

Vexen noticed this outburst and immediately went over to comfort the still ungraceful assassin... Marly screamed like a 5 year old girl and tears formed in his eyes.

"Calm down Luxia, it's just me...Vexen. You remember me..."

"NOOOOOOOOO! STAY AWAY!"

"Open your eyes, sweetie, it's okay..."

Marluxia took a deep breath and slowly opened one eye. He immediately relaxed.

"Oh, number 4, I'm so glad you came to save me, I was so scared for a-" He screamed again, much like a young boy on steroids... "GET OUT OF THE INFECTED FLESH BEFORE IT...OH GOD, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I'm not standing in any infected flesh, please calm down."

"Okay, I'll try to-" His eyes suddenly locked onto Zexion's. "Alexander!" He ran over to number 6. "Alexander, it's you! I told me to kill you, but I don't believe me! You're here to help me right? Oh my precious Alexander!" Marluxia pinned a confused Zexion to the wall and captured his mouth in a kiss. Vexen's eyes went cold.

"You stay away from my robin!" He ran over to Marluxia and hit him in the head with a stone pickaxe before grabbing hold of Zexion and pinning him to the floor, but the assassin quickly recovered and hit the blonde with a potted cactus, which unfortunately, got stuck in one of his acid green eyes...

"Now, where were we Alexander?"

'I'M NOT ALEXANDER, YOU MANIAC!" Zexion shouted.

"Yes, that's right. Tell that pink haired idiot that you're longing to be with me!"

"Shut up cactus face!"

"Ah, such harsh words, but I can sense your undying love for me!"

"DAMN YOU 13!"

**Ahh, such harsh words Zexion. Fine. Maybe 11 can turn his attention on 4...**

"Oh, God, I've damaged your beautiful face! What have I done to you?"

"No worries, 11, I feel no pain when I gaze upon the face of the wonderful number 6!"

"That brat? Never! I will not allow it! You will have eyes for me and me only!"

"Well, I admit, you are quite charming, but nothing compared to my sweet honey!"

"Where is he anyway?" They both looked around the room...Zexion was nowhere in sight.

**Dammit! I was so busy watching you two, even I let 6 escape! I'll go find him...after...You two continue...**

* * *

'_The Perfect distraction...That should buy me some time...If I can figure out where he's put all those new rooms he's created.'_

* * *

"Hey Roxas?"

"..."

"Roxas?"

"..."

"Oh sorry, I mean uh, The King, Your Awesomeness, Superior, Bringer of Doom, Creator of Reality, Key of Destiny and Dark End of the Flame?"

"Yes Axel, my Queen?"

"You're acting like a perv..."

"Nonsense! Have more lemonade and come watch the MarVex!" 13 laughed evilly.

"Is that what you call it, now?"

"Yes it is, Queen."

"Please stop calling me Queen..."

"Then perhaps I could think of a new name for you? Maybe something like 'The Ruler, The Destroyer, The Finder, The Flurry of The Dancing Flames, Mangosteen and 8th God of The Fire!'"

"...That actually does have a nice ring to it..."

"Glad you like it..."

"And that is a lovely book, your highness."

"Isn't it though?"

"I would really love to get revenge on Demyx..."

"Be my guest!" Roxas gladly handed over the book.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Demyx walked into Xigbar's room and stared at the pink, glittery walls, Hello Kitty Pillowcase and the unicorn poster. "It's so pretty!"

"No it isn't Demyx, now take off your coat."

Demyx giggled. "You haven't said that in a while."

"Do you want the dress or not?"

"Fine." Demyx sighed...Demyx handed his beloved coat to Xigbar who had already dropped the purple silk dress into a pot of Acid that happened to be in his closet...He sighed in relief. It was wonderful to wear a normal organization coat again. Demyx jumped for joy when he was handed the beautiful pink dress.

**Don't think you're off the hook...**

Suddenly the coat was on the floor, and it was engulfed in flames. Demyx's dress vanished from his hands and appeared on Xigbar...again.

Demyx burst into tears. "MY BEAUTIFUL COAT...HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME ROXY?"

**Actually, you can blame The Ruler, The Destroyer, The Finder, The Flurry of The Dancing Flames, Mangosteen and 8th God of The Fire for this!**

"Who?"

**AXEL, YOU MORON. And you will not call him Roxy! Address him as either "My Lord" "Your Highness" or "The King, Your Awesomeness, Superior, Bringer of Doom, Creator of Reality, Key of Destiny and Dark End of the Flame"**

**Thanks for letting him know what I am to be called.**

**Everyone should know, My Lord.**

* * *

**2,962 words...**i had quite a bit to say in my portion of the chapter though, lol

That's all I could come up with for 4/6/11...maybe there will be more O_o


	29. Party Night!

Zexion had just barely made it out of the lab, he didn't know how much time he wasted, and he had to make it fast to the 7th Hallway.

Once he got there, they wasn't a Nobody in sight.

He was too late.

**I found you.**

Zexion kneeled down, unintentionally. He felt defeated.

"Oh no..."

* * *

Roxas smiled happily as he put his book down to take a nap.

"Axel, could you get the lights? I'm just going to take a nap. You're welcome to join me"

"No thanks, I um" Axel turned around.

"I have help cook..."

"Fine then... later Ax"

"Ya... Later"

The throne room was protected, nobody except Axel could get in there by portal.

Roxas often used the book to travel to different places.

Once Axel got out, he made his way to his room.

Once he got in, he realized he wasn't alone.

"DANCE WATER DANCE"

_SPLASH!_ The insanely cold water shocked Axel so much that he started to shake.

"WHAT THE HELL DEMYX?"

Demyx had tears on his face

"THAT'S for ruining my Coat."

"I destroyed your COAT SO I COULD HAVE REVENGE ON YOU, NOW WE AREN'T EVEN AGAIN!"

The nocturne tried to swiftly run away, but Axel portaled in from of him, and grabbed the water mage.

Demyx squirmed but gave up.

"Look Axel I'm sorry about everything, but I gotta tell you something, it's important...It's how all of this mess started."

It started with you reading my diary. But before I tell you the beginning we have to go way before the beginning….

* * *

THE BOOK FLASH BACK

_1 week before the reading of Demyx's Diary:_

Xemnas called everyone to the meeting room.

"I have an announcement: today is bring a dessert to dinner day, I want all of you to bring something sweet for everyone."

Everyone loved Bring Dessert to dinner day, it was a break for Xaldin, plus it showed what kind of sweets everyone liked.

Demyx was soo excited he was bouncing in his seat.

"That is all for now, Saix please assign them their missions for today."

Xemnas portaled out of there…

Saix and the rest of the members headed to the grey room.

Demyx was assigned last because he tried his best to avoid Saix.

"Demyx..."

"Yes Saix?"

_IN DEMYX'S MIND:_

"You are assigned to a mission, blah blah blah, recon, blah blah blah, halloween town!"

_- 2 minutes later-_

Saix frowned.

"Are you even listening to me number IX?"

"I understood what you were saying!"

"Ok good, now please leave."

Demyx appeared in Halloween Town. Halloween Town was a good place to buy sweets and had the best bakeries.

* * *

Axel Interrupted

"Demyx just tell me where you found the book?

"I found it behind the DVD shelf... Next to gossip girl..."

"The fu-"

"Ya I found it but you still need to know how Xigbar got it!"

"Fine!"

* * *

Xigbar held his dessert which was tiger ice-cream in a pail. He noticed Demyx looking through

a book. Demyx was reading a book? That was interesting.

"Hey Demyx what are you reading?"

"Oh, um, nothing…"

_**Aim**_

"I'll ask you again: what are you reading?"

"RUN, RUN AWAY!" There Demyx left a book lying on the floor.

Xigbar rolled his eyes at the fleeing Demyx and picked the book off the floor. The Superior gave out an announcement over their newly installed intercom.

"Everyone please make your way to dinner."

"Crap… Well I'll read it later."

During dinner everyone was in good spirits, no one was set on fire, no one was getting squished by rocks (Lexaeus... e_e)

Demyx had a very sweet dessert which was Strawberry Cheesecake.

The Superior brought icees! Like a boss.

Xaldin was munching on some Raspberry pudding.

Vexen had a chilling dessert of Orange Sherbet Ice-cream.

Lexaeus brought warm fudge.

Zexion ate daintily on angel food cake. Like a girl.

Saix was wolfing down some funnel cakes.

Axel was slurping up a slushie… He forgot to get a dessert and was forced to get something sweet at the corner store.

Luxord was drinking fried chocolate bars

Larxene was gnawing on cookies... (Which she burnt..)

Marluxia was sampling his cherry and apple strudels,

and Roxas had some yummy sea salt ice-cream

After dinner, Xigbar sat alone in his bathroom reading the book.

"Kk let's see, make your own reality… Kingdom Hearts? The fu.."

Xigbar read the pages in the back of the book. Explaining the rules, and usage of it, Xigbar's grin got bigger and bigger. Then he realized:

"I got the book!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Axel stood there, speechless. Demyx spoke.

"So now you know..."

"I uh... wow... look Demyx I am really sorry that I read your diary, if I hadn't who knows, our world would have been normal, we would getting orders form Xemnas and everything would be boring like before... Actually now that I think about it... I am kinda happy I read your diary, just look at the adventure we are having, someone should be writing our adventures down!"

"Damn axel you have huge lungs..."

"Um ya.. uh... anyways we should make a story about our adventures, how I read your diary! They should call it the misadventures of number 8 and 9!"

Demyx shook his head.

"No... That title is too boring... Maybe it has to do with crack? Because the past few weeks have seemed like everyone's been on crack!"

"No. No crack and that's final man... it's a stupid name, crack adventures of 8 and 9?"

Axel tapped his foot and Demyx exclaimed.

"no no.. wait.. I got an Idea! We will call this story The FINAL CRACK!"

"Still a stupid name but it works... let's write this down later..."

* * *

2 weeks later.

Everyone around the castle hardly talked to one another until dinner time, Xaldin had chopped up all the Vegetables for his soup and Vexen was working hard in making smoothies.

Luxord had set the table nice and tidy; Larxene repaired the lighting in the dinner room.

Once everyone had finished, they made their way to dinner.

**Roxas appears in the dinner room.**

"You know you could just use a portal Roxas."

Roxas shrugged "It's a habit..."

Demyx sighed; he looked over on his left and seen Marluxia trying to eat the soup with a knife.

Larxene face palmed. "Could someone please help number XI before he-"

"I CUT MY SELF!"

"Too late."

Xigbar excused himself first.

"Sorry I would love to finish dinner but I have laundry to fold." It was a normal sight now to see Xigbar in a dress, but everyone found it slightly disturbing when he was forced to wear girly makeup on Fridays.

* * *

_-After dinner-_

"Roxas?"

"Yes Luxord?"

"Am I allowed to host a party tomorrow?"

"Well I don't see anything wrong with that..."

"Great thanks."

"Umm... ya... No problem"

...

Luxord headed towards PartyLand which was a popular store in the world that was.

HE got all sorts of party favors, games and ... Hey, he's not a kid anymore.

Ok so he went to get liquor...

* * *

~Brief Intermissions brought to you by whoever gives a s***!~

* * *

Anyway, Luxord went to LiquorLand, conveniently located in the same building as PartyLand...Wait...Oh; it was the same store... After 2 hours, Luxords cart was filled with various party games including TWISTER (tm), Monopoly(tm) (because the last board was broken) and Snakes and Ladders...(c) He also bought Rum, which wasn't a party game, it was rum...And it wasn't for a drinking game, it was for him. Well it was for a drinking game actually...The game is: Luxord drinks...

* * *

Meanwhile, Demyx was losing the game, thinking about how him and Axel were once again uneven...He taped a sticky note to Axels door, once again wondering why the tape was necessary. The note had only 2 words on it...The most shocking and disturbing words Axel would hear that week, and would forever haunt him and those around him.

Once again, Demyx described the current events with once again, and once again, he didn't care.

"Whose idea was it to eat soup with a knife?" Marluxia grumbled as he sprayed an antiseptic containing carbon monoxide, aluminium sulfate, calcium carbonate and lead onto his tongue...Vexen made it for him as an apology for their last argument...It was strangely strawberry flavored.

"Hmm...I guess it was my idea to eat soup with a knife." He finally realized. "Or it could have been Marluxia's idea."

"You are Marluxia!"

"So are you!"

He continued to argue with the mirror for 3 hours, give or take. At least he got over his Amnesia scare from a few weeks ago…

* * *

Axel walked toward his room, thinking of ways to end the madness, when he saw a note on his door. There was a noticeable taste of blood in his mouth as he read the words aloud. "...Oven mitts..." He grabbed onto the doorknob to balance himself.

"Okay, just regain your composure and breathe... SCREW YOU DEMYX."

"ONLY ON FRIDAY!" Demyx shouted from the next room.

There was an incoming message from the new superior, which echoed through the entire castle.

**Luxord is hosting a party tonight in the grey area. There will be party games and alcohol, which is good since I've lowered the legal drinking age to 11. Good for the 11-year olds too...Anyway, party invitations will be delivered shortly.**

A moment later, a book command echoed through the castle.

**Deploying party invitations in 3,2,1...**

Party invitations fluttered through the air, one of them landing on Marluxia's head. He freaked out, clearly...

* * *

And it just so happened that the party fell on a Friday...A Friday evening.

"Who want to play Monopoly?" Demy shouted. Everyone shook their head. "Then how about Snakes and Ladders?"

"Not if Xigbar's playing." Vexen complained. "We could always play Candyland?"

Xaldin threw up at the thought of Candyland...He'd been kick out of there twice already, he'd had enough. In the end, everyone opted to play Clue: Organization XIII edition, which Axel did not know how to play. "Uhh...Knife?"

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY THE CARD YOU HAVE!" Demyx shouted.

"Oh sorry..." Axel replied. "What's the point of this game, anyway?"

"We have to find out who killed who, where and with what. One of us is the victim. Slight twist on regular clue, where some bitch dies instead..." Marluxia explained.

"If one of us is dead, then how are we all playing?"

"One of us is a ghost." As it turns out, Clue: Organization XIII edition is about as long as a game of monopoly, so it kept everyone occupied, including Roxas, who was too absorbed in the game to monitor everyone. He had the book in his pocket...His Zipped up pocket with a lock on it, so no one could steal it.

"Axel!" Xigbar whispered, part way through the game. "Axel, come with me for a second!"

"Hell no. Last time I was alone with you on Friday I got covered with chloroform and...Oven mitts..."

"I promise it's not like last time, I have something important to say."

"Fine. Lie about where I went then find a way to get to me." He whispered. Axel got up and left.

Xigbar cleared his throat. "Axel is in...THE BATHROOM!"

"Good for him. Zexion said. "Wait, where are you going?" He asked as he noticed Xigbar get up.

"I uh...I'm gonna go look for him, he's been gone an awful long time." Xigbar portaled over to Axel who was waiting in his room.

"Now what do you want, I'm missing the clue game."

"Shut up KNIFE!" Xigbar mocked. "I need you to get that book back to me; it's in Roxas' locked pocket...

"Okay...1.) How do I get it if it's locked up, and 2.) Why should I give it to you?"

"Look, I know more about the book than ANYONE, and I have a secret weapon! And I promise I won't make every day Friday again, I lost interest in you a looooong time ago. You uh...packed on a few holiday pounds..."

"I would kill you now for saying that, but fine, I'll get you the book, and you save us!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the PARTY:

"Okay, we've established that the victim is Roxy!" Demyx shouted.

"No fair!" Roxas complained. "I don't wanna play anymore!"

"Don't you wanna see who brought your downfall? The game's almost over anyway."

A moment later, Axel and Xigbar joined back in the game. They played about 50 turns each before Roxas shouted "WTF I THOUGHT THIS GAME WAS ENDING SOON! Screw it; I'm opening the envelope...

"What it say?" Everyone asked.

"It was Axel, with the Chakrams in the Throne room...Axel how could you?" Roxas exclaimed.

"Whoa, it's just a game, your highness..." That's when an idea popped into his head. "Dude, Roxy, I gotta go now, you all enjoy your party." He portaled off somewhere.

Luxord was drunk, as usual, Marluxia ate some of the Snakes and Ladders pieces and Xaldin said he burned the cake so there was none...Obviously the cake was a lie. That being said, Roxas found the rest of the party quite boring, so he decided to leave.

As he walked down the empty halls, he had a sick feeling in his stomach...A bad feeling. He didn't like the emptiness of it all. He opened a portal to get to his throne room, when the words from the game came back to him. _Axel with the Chakrams in the Throne Room._

"I-it can't be...Roxas stuttered. He would never do such a thing..." Roxas took a deep breath and jumped thought he portal. HE sighed in relief when he saw the room was empty. _The Throne Room._ He sat down on his throne, wondering how he could make HIS organization even better. He smirked at the thought of changing up the uniforms. Perhaps tailcoats? Or Aperture Science lab coats? "I'm sure Vexen has some of those." He thought to himself.

"Vexen has some of what?"

"Who's there?" Roxas demanded.

"Just your old pal..." _Axel._

_With the Chakrams._

* * *

__**...**

**...**

**SO, how long's it been, 5 months? We kind of died, and were brought back to life again when I realized I couldn't sleep knowing i'd wake up the next morning and it would be another day with a chapter not posted...I should have sent this to Kick first before I posted, but it's not like we ever change anything, it's a spur of the moment thing...So I hope you haven't forgotten about us, or started to hate our rotten guts for making you wait so long...And uh...Expect to see another chapter sometime within the next 5 months...XD**

**We...Well, I just don't write like I used to...The style has changed and it almost seems like...Well, it was different then...I could have sworn we were on crack and now it almost seems like we're forcing it...Almost..I was on a roll today lol...**

**I will replay Kingdom Hearts games and read some fanfiction and eat crystal light and be totally obsessed again, I swear, for the sake of this insane story that we both enjoy writing so much, and want to and will continue to enjoy writing, weather or not people like like it O_o**


	30. Thursday Conference

_Okay, just let me say one thing...Actually no, let me say about 20 things...I promised I wouldn't make you wait 6 months again...But hey, it was only like 5...*No excuse*_

_I had so much fun editing this, you won't even believe how much fun I had editing this...Only posting Kick's half of the chapter 'cuz I'm in the mood to post, and it took me like 30 minutes to edit. My half should be out later tonight... Really, I probably mean it!_

_So uh...Enjoy, I suppose...However you choose to enjoy this story... (Printed out and taped to your wall, put in a blender and mixed into a martini, being used to roll up some *illegal* drugs...Reading it would work too... Ha ha... O_o)_

* * *

Roxas stared in disbelief at the sight of his impending doom.

Axel smirked as he lowered his head and turned away.

"You should have seen it coming Roxas."

"What are you talking about?"

Axel turned his head to Roxas, "I Had to betray you from the start!"

"No... Why? I thought I treated you nicely!"

"You did... But this isn't how this was supposed to happen."

"What... What do you mean?" Roxas back into a wall.

Axel was inching closer and closer to him. Roxas couldn't move those evil sea green eyes kept him trapped.

"Silly… I was just playing with you!" Axel laughed. "You should have seen the look on your face!" Axel started laughing harder, and his Chakrams disappeared.

Roxas's face turned pale.

"Axel, that wasn't funny."  
"Now... Roxy, why in the hell would I betray you?"

"I don't know..."

"I'm kind of happy you have the book..." Axel turned away again, but this time he moved and sat down on the new Superior's bed.

"What's wrong Axel?" Roxas asked, his cute blue-ish eyes sparkling.

Roxas also sat down on the bed next to number VIII. The pyro kept his head down.

"Well... I was actually hoping for a favor..."

**_In Roxas's mind:_**

_OMG, OMG, OMG, he's going make out with me! YES!_

Roxas leaned on Axel and he held his waist.

"What is it? You know you I have the book. I can do anything." Roxas gave Axel a seductive look but the pyro didn't notice.

"Really? Okay, well... I was hoping that you would allow permission for Demyx and I to attend a conference. Don't worry it's not far, just in The World That Was."

All of Roxas's hopes vanished and he stopped hugging Axel.

Roxas thought about it.

"Well I guess so... Who else is going? Wait… WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME?"

Axel gave him a surprised look before responding. "Well this was just a conference for other authors and writers. Demyx and I wrote a few stories and the people liked them soo much they wanted us to attend."

"Well if its Writers and Author's only I guess you can go." Axel cheered

"YES Thank you Superior!" then Axel lifted up the blonde and held him close, kinda like a child hugging a doll.

It took Axel a few seconds to realize how awkward the situation became and let Roxas down.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

Saix waited patiently in Demyx's room, along with Demyx and all the suitcases for the trip.

"This is going to be awesome!"

Saix took a final look at the suitcases before speaking.

"We better hurry Demyx; I don't think Axel will be able to stall any longer." Saix opened a portal and started throwing suitcases in.

"Fine… Wait, won't Roxas notice that you'll be gone?" Demyx scratched the back of head.

Saix blinked a few times then answered, "Oh don't worry, I had Vexen take care of that."

* * *

**Also meanwhile…**

* * *

Vexen put the dead cloned Saix on the table.

"Vexen!'

Vexen face palmed at the high note Marluxia was yelling at.

"What in God's name do you want!"

"I'm bored and- why is Saix on the table!" Vexen started prodding at the dead body while speaking.

"Well Saix here needed to be experimented on… So that's exactly what I did." Vexen lied, knowing that if he told the stupid pink haired nightmare that the plan would fail and he wouldn't be getting his plutonium.

Marluxia angled his head to the side.

"Oh… Okay." Then the ungraceful assassin moved closer and closer to the unsuspecting chilling man.

"Let's see, this potion will do nice- NUMBER XI if you don't stop what you are doing, I'm going to take this stick and shove it up your - MMRRRHHH-" The pink haired man captured the scientist by the mouth.

* * *

Back to Saix and Demyx.

The two nobodies found themselves in the most luxurious room in the building. Saix stretched his back before giving Demyx some info.

"Ok, well I have to go and tell the front desk that I'm here, you just enjoy yourself."

Demyx settled down, eventually Axel portaled in as well.

"Hey Dem... Um… Where's Saix?"

Demyx replied, "Oh well he went to check in."

"Oh."

* * *

**BACK AT THE NEVER WORLD WAS OF**

* * *

Roxas laid bored in his throne. He missed the pyro terribly, so he decided to spy on everyone.

Roxas checked on Lexaeus.

"This is going to make Xigbar flip when I show him this!" it was a new scooter.

Roxas then saw Xigbar, who was folding laundry.

**Let's make this interesting.**

**All the clothes magically unfold.**

"GO TO HELL SUPERIOR!"

Xigbar threw his fist at the ceiling where Roxas was watching.

Number XIII giggled, before he checked on Larxene, who was looking at some

Zexion was tending to the scars Roxas had given him. Then Roxas realized:_ "I haven't checked up on what Saix was doing... Hmmmm."_

Roxas used the book but he couldn't pinpoint where Saix was...

"This isn't right..."

Roxas kept looking until he saw blue hair on a table in Vexen's lab; he looked closely.

"Experimenting on nobodies, eh?..." Roxas shrugged. "Good for Vexen."

* * *

**The next day…**

* * *

Xemnas and Marluxia hollered for the Superior.

"ROXAS! ROXAS"

***Poof***

"What! What do you want!" Roxas's eyes looked blood shot.

"Well, could we go and run our businesses in a building in The World That Was?"

"Which building is it?"

"The Conference one!" they said in unison.

"I thought it was authors and writers only?"

"It is, but we are Vendors… So, um… Ya."

Roxas shrugged.

"I Guess so. Hey, check up on Axel and Demyx for me will ya?"

They both bowed. "Yes superior."

* * *

Demyx rushed off the balcony of the building and pulled a leap of fail, as he landed on one of the other balconies and broke his arm

Saix shouted at Demyx, "YOUR INSURANCE WON'T COVER THIS YOU KNOW!"

Demyx yelled from below. "GOD DAMN!"

After Demyx got his arm in a brace, he looked around the hallways.

Axel and Saix were alone in the room.

"It's been a long-time, Friend." Axel said in a GLaDOS-like tone. Saix nodded.

"Agreed. Remember when we said that one day we would take the Organization for ourselves?"

Axel folded his arms. "Yes, I remember. Look, Saix I'm sorry how everything turned out, how I didn't go with the plan, how we... Fell apart." Axel and Saix looked away. Axel put his hand on the bed.

"Look man, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Axel. But you know what? I feel like a Somebody Again, that whole thing…Getting those emotions back. I feel pleasant again. Like life is wonderful again."

"Well I'm happy that you're happy." Saix put his hand on Axel's.

Saix held firmly on Axel's hand. Apparently Saix didn't notice.

"There's so much we need to catch up on Axel."

"Like what?"

"Like this..." Saix totally ruined the moment but giving Axel a noogie, and both Pyro and lunatic started a pillow fight, laughing and yelling. Eventually Demyx came back and joined the fun.

* * *

END OF CONFERENCE MADNESS PART 1

* * *

OH GOD... The drama! The romance! The comedy! *It's like Junjou Romantica all over again...* Which i am *not* going to watch right now because I have a chapter to write and that would influence the chapter. I kinda like Sekaiichi Hatsuoki better right now... I noticed that Junjou Romantica is composed mainly of scenes in which Misaki is thrown on to a bed or couch and molested... *off topic* Just sayin'...Don't believe anything I say, it's a good series and i'm gonna get back on topic now..

Review if you want...Or not...The review button is pretty shiny, I'm sure rainbows will gush out of it if you click it...


	31. Thursday Conference Part 2

_Although there has been an intense lack of planning throughout this story, there may be some slight exchange of ideas among authors before the next chapter...I know where I'm going with this, but no one else does, and I dunno where Kick is going with this...But we're totally organized...Lol ignore everything I said. Also, sorry I use author comments as a journal basically..._

_Sorry it's a bit short...O-o Marly Light Lime = inside joke... Yeah..._

_Disclaimer: Sorry I mentioned My Little Pony, but there's a pandemic going on out there, and since it's popular, i'll mention it... I Don't dislike it, but I've never seen it either, and since everyone I know is recommending it, i'll give it a shot...*not making fun of it in any way, just something for Riku to do...* There's my disclaimer, I'm shutting up... All my guy friends are bronies, though...All 2 of them...I don't know a lot of people, ok!_

_Also disclaimer 2: MapCrunch has been popular in the Tumblr community, so I thought I'd add that too..._

* * *

CONFERENCE MADDNESS PART 2

* * *

It was warm in the conference building. Saix, Demyx and Axel sat at their booth.

Across from them were the Vendors, they could see Xemnas Selling "_SUPERIOR COFFEES!"_

And Marluxia's table, which surprisingly had lots of costumers at his stand. He was selling "_MARLY LIGHT LIME!" _

"Are you feeling parched?" Marluxia shouted out to the crowd around his table. "Are you like Vexen?" '_Thank God he's not here to hear that.' _XI thought. "Then try a new Marly Light Lime! Wait...Could people take that the wrong way? I don't think so... Uh...Umm... NOW WITH LEMON!"

"Superior Coffee is better!" Xemnas Shouted.

"You mean FORMER Superior Coffee!" Marluxia shouted back. "You're not Superior anymore!"

"Damn..." Xemnas cursed as he got out the Sharpie to change the sign for the fifth time that day. There had been a lot of spelling mistakes on that sign.

"Order! Order in the court!" Demyx banged his fist against the table, but the room didn't quiet down. "Hey guys? I uh...I said the meeting is...Guys?"

"SHUT UP MORONS!" Axel shouted. He was sitting at an unnecessarily large booth with Demyx and Saix. "Look, I dunno who all you idiots are. Yeah, you! Ugly face over there, buying the coffee! This is our Thursday conference which will be televised to certain areas of The City That Never Was, Destiny Islands, Atlantica and Twilight Town. So you people can go back to your crappy aluminum houses and watch it there when it comes on." Axel was irritated. "How do you people even get into a private building anyway? If you expect me to put up with your consumer-"

"Uh, Axel?" Demyx interrupted. "They all left a minute ago."

"Oh. Good." Axel replied. "Those coffees and uh...Other drinks...They're reserved for us, the hard-working Nobodies."

"SO uh...This conference thingy...That I just found out is on TV...I know it's for Writers and Authors and such, but uh...WHAT exactly are we doing?" Demyx asked.

"Honestly, I'm just here to kill time for a few hours. After XIII became Superior, he's been...Different." Axel replied. "The power is going to his head, he's not shy like he used to be...And with Friday coming up, God knows what he'll do. Plus, the Friday thing still scars me...After what you did in my room, Demyx! I can't sleep in my own bed anymore without having nightmares! So I slept on the floor. Then I remembered: LUXORD! Well ha! Here, Friday is just another day, people don't know what it means, I"M SAFE FROM THAT HELL...As long as we work late into the night Thursday, get drunk, sleep it off on Friday and return Saturday afternoon with a hangover and fuzzy memories..." Axel was on a rant again. His sanity had been slowly deteriorating ever since...Well, ever since he found Demyx's diary, but it was only starting to show more recently.

"You know, the memory part sounds a lot like Fridays. Demyx added after a while. "Saix, you've been silent. Any low-sanity rants you'd like to share? Inappropriate moments with Xemnas? What's your favorite food?"

"This isn't an interview, Demyx." Saix said. "And you do know that the camera has been rolling the entire time..."

"What?" Axel and Demyx both shouted.

"We'll take a short 15 minute break to regroup." Saix said into the microphone, as he walked off stage.

* * *

Roxas had not been watching the live broadcast of the Writers and Authors Thursday Conference. "I'm sure they'll have it on Netflix..." Roxas knew that Netflix was only for streaming your favorite movies and TV episodes anytime, anywhere for only $8 a month. Roxas also knew that Axel was planning on turning the Thursday conference into a weekly Television event.

"Oh I have Netflix, Axel." Roxas laughed manically. "I can watch you cheat on me with Saix and Demyx, AND watch my favorite movies and TV Episodes!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora was in his new, crappy aluminum house, watching the live broadcast of The Writers and Authors Thursday Conference. Demyx was currently dancing to Toxic by Britney Spears as Axel and Saix were in another room regrouping for the return of the show.

"That's why you don't watch reality TV, Sora." Riku said as he picked up the remote.

"You're right..." Sora said, his eyes glued to the screen. Riku changed the channel and started watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Sora screamed and ran out of the room. He simply didn't understand why so many teenage boys loved the show..."Oh MapCrunch, find me and airport and get me out of here!" Sora prayed as he ran.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere far away, a loyal servant was serving frozen yogurt to his master. The mysterious man brushed strands of long, silver hair out of his eyes as he accepted the frozen dessert. The servant quietly left the room to let his master plot something evil.

* * *

"Blah blah, something, something, Banquo!" Demyx was putting on Macbeth, as Axel's and Saix's little meeting was taking more time than what was originally expected.

**Back in Axel's Thursday Conference Room:**

"I'm just here to avoid Friday." Axel said. "But what are your plans?"

"My plans are the same as yours." Saix replied.

"C'mon, really? I`m asking you as a friend..."

"And I'm telling you as a friend." Saix replied. "My intentions are the same as yours." He smirked. "You just don't know what your intentions are yet..."

* * *

Things are getting intense! Or, about as intense as this story can actually get...A lot of sinister plotting going on here...And aw yeah, I brought him back, THE evil, ice-cream loving...I dunno what purpose he serves...Whoops, I think this is like the third time he's been mentioned in this story...It was only supposed to be once...

Review, or not O_o Throw pies and stuff at our faces...If you do choose to throw something at my face, I would prefer it to be money, cheesecake or BL novels...

**Flame's News Corner:**

_*Plus, if anyone cares about my future of fanfic writing, I have a Final Fantasy XIII fic featuring Snow and Hope that I am planning/ have started outlining... And since I'm in the mood, I've been planning to rewrite/edit/whatever a couple of my old crap stories/oneshots of KH...Including a Zexion x Marluxia story I would love to rewrite...No promises though... (Also planning an original story about an angel and a demon.)***SHAMELESS SELF-PROMOTION ENDS HERE I'M SORRY** It's late an I must rant...* _

**Count down the days, only 5 more months until the next chapter! I'm teasing you...I mean, I hope it's not actually that long...**

***rant ends* (Goes to play Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness)**


	32. Phantom of Inception

_Only 4 months this time XD I think O_o Neither of us has been very interested in Kingdom Hearts lately, other fandoms have taken over our minds, so we've been unmotivated to write it. But suddenly KH is taking over again for us...Especially for me, I dragged out all my games/books/necklaces and I've been sobbing internally for a few days over how much I want a 3DS for KH3D (NEED THAT GAME SOOOOO MUCH.) Hopefully more chapters will come since this is fun to write again! XD (Also, some of this chapter is a bit different from others, or maybe not quite what you're expecting, let me just say it won't be like this all the time. I just hope your're not disappointed in it is all.) Anyway, enjoy! (I don't know why the chapter's name is this, it was what kick wrote when she sent it to me.)_

* * *

The next night, everyone was in their sweet hotel rooms, while Axel was thinking over what Saix had said, who was actually staying over at Xemnas'. Demyx was lounging alone on the couch with a piece of beef jerky in his mouth.

"Do you believe in magic …" Demyx sang quietly to himself; though it sounded muffled because of the jerky.

After watching 15 episodes of Big bang theory, Axel finally came out of his room, singing the lyrics "burn all those Empires…" He noticed Demyx on the Couch and plopped himself next to the bored water mage.

"Hey what are you watching?"

Demyx lazily glanced at Axel then turned his head back to the screen.

"I'm watching…" Demyx's mind suddenly blanked out because the commercials came on. Demyx answered "Hell I don't know what I'm watching…"

Axel sighed. He was going to get up and grab a pop, but someone knocked on the door. When no one answered Luxord let himself in.

"I was knocking!"

Axel shrugged, "I was too lazy to answer…"

Luxord looked back at the door, then to where Axel was standing.

"That's like 5 bloody feet!"

Demyx yelled from the living area, which was closed off, "WHO WAS THAT AXEL?!"

"IT WAS LUXORD!"

"WELL WHAT DOES HE WANT?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Luxord face palmed at the sight of them yelling at each other.

"WELL ASK HIM!"

"I CAN'T WHEN YOU'RE YELLING AT ME, DUMBASS!" Axel quietly thought to himself, '_if you stand close enough to him, you can hear the ocean.'_

Axel turned his attention back to Luxord, as he asked him, "So what brings you here to my hell?"

"Well I thought that you guys might want to join me, I'm going drinking with the guys."

"You mean everyone?"

"I was trying to make that sound cool but you ruined it by saying everyone…Though I wouldn't say Marluxia is a guy..." Luxord scratched the back of his head.

"Oh yes… so the guys and Marluxia are going drinking tonight?"

"Yeah wondering if you and twinkle toes wanted to join us?"

"You mean Demyx?"

"For god's sake, YES!"

Axel slowly nodded then turned around.

"DEMYX DO YOU WANT TO GO DRINKING WITH THE GUYS?"

"YOU MEAN EVERYBODY?"

Luxord rolled his eyes and yelled, "ALL THE GUYS AND MARLUXIA!"

There was a short pause before the little footsteps became louder.

"SURE LETS GO DRINKING!" Demyx exclaimed.

Axel covered his ears.

"Damn it…Please stop shouting..."

Demyx giggled before whispering, "oops sorry."

Half an hour later: 

Luxord had already left 8 and 9's hotel room to meet up with everyone else.

Demyx was still deciding on which shirt to wear, while Axel was lying in bed, still bothered by what Saix had said. It bothered him so much he had changed his mind.

Axel called out to Demyx from his room.

"Demyx!"

"Yeah?"

Axel paused.

"Uh… I don't think I want to go."

Footsteps immediately came closer to the pyro's room. A head suddenly popped out from the doorway.

"But the guys and Marluxia are going to be there! You're going to miss out on the fun."

Axel sighed as he sat up. As Axel spoke he looked away from Demyx.

"Well I don't feel like going anymore; I have a lot on my mind."

Demyx shrugged.

"It's your loss then… Hey wait do you know where they were going exactly?"

Axel shook his head.

* * *

Roxas looked out his window. He too was thinking about things. He looked back at the book, which was on the table. He went back to the book and looked at all the scribbles. The pages within held memories which you could watch.

He looked closer into one, which was dated about one year and two months ago.

_FLASHBACK _

_13 blinked a few times, the world was still blurry and he couldn't feel anything… _

_He felt numb._

_Empty._

_Heartless like the Nobody he was. _

_After he was taken away by this stranger with silvery hair and Orange demonic eyes, he met another stranger. _

_This stranger had Eyes that could literally engulf you in their twisted flames; they seemed lively, with emotions._

_Yet it was all a rouse. That person was just as unfeeling as Roxas. _

_This stranger was…_

* * *

Roxas snapped back into reality.

He truly cared for everyone in the organization but he was worried that he would lose that person who was most special to him.

That person was…

Xigbar went with the rest of the guys… And Marluxia walked into the bar that was a few buildings down.

He decided to pretend to tie his shoe and told them to order the drinks without him.

While pretending to tie his shoe, he could see Saix who was laughing at Demyx`s joke. He could see behind that disguise. Xigbar couldn't be happier.

Xaldin ordered a huge glass filled with dark amber liquid.

Vexen looked pleased with his martini.

Demyx was playing with the mixed nuts on the table, while Saix had a coke.

Xemnas started talking to the bar maid and Marluxia was getting hit on by some young lad who shouldn`t have been in the bar in the first place. Zexion and Luxord started striking up a conversation all while Xigbar sat there alone. He then had a devilish smile.

Number 2 then took out a piece of paper, and his pencil in words he wrote:

**Let the Unfolding begin.**

* * *

A book… And not just any book either..._That_ book, the very same one in Roxas's hands had been the book that screwed everything up past the point of no return. Sometimes if he tried really hard, Roxas could seem to remember things that he was sure had never happened. He could remember happier times, crazier times...Different times...Almost like a different reality.

_Flashback_

_'Return us back to the Castle...'_

_'Make me Superior.'_

* * *

"Axel and the rest of the children grew up. But they've adapted quickly...Like they've been adults before and it's just naturally come back to them. Is there something I'm forgetting?" Roxas closed his eyes and sighed. He could almost see the foggy memories trapped somewhere deep in his mind. And yet he couldn't access them. "I wish I knew the truth," he muttered to himself as he hit his head against the back of his chair.

"I wish I knew the truth."

"I wish I knew the truth..."

**I wish I knew the truth.**

When Demyx had agreed to go drinking with the guys and Marluxia, Demyx forgot a very important detail: alcohol didn't particularly like him. Obviously, the rest of the Organization got a bit crazy when they had a few too many, but Demyx had taken that to a whole new level. "IT WAS ONLY TWOOOO SHOTS!" Demyx screamed at Vexen as he swung around on his swivel chair. Vexen was trying to get Demyx to calm down while simultaneously trying to look for Marluxia (who had actually left the bar hours ago with the young lad who shouldn't have been in there in the first place.) Demyx stopped suddenly and started giggling uncontrollably.

Meanwhile, Saix looked around the bar nervously. He knew that everyone, with the exception of Larxene and Roxas were going to meet up at the bar. And yet Axel was nowhere to be found. Saix grew more impatient but also worried. Axel liked drinking. Where could he be?

* * *

Axel sat alone in his room. Saix's words continued to haunt Axel, though he couldn't figure out their meaning. "What are my intentions?" he said to himself as he flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "When I was Lea we were- But I'm not Lea anymore, so why does it matter? I'm Axel. My new best friend is..." Axel groaned; he was more confused than ever. What was Roxas to him anyway? Axel had a strange feeling there was more to it than either of them knew. "That's it; I have to talk to Roxas about this..."

* * *

**I wish I knew the truth.**

A sharp pain stabbed through Roxas' brain and he screamed. He clutched his head as he tried to catch his breath for a moment. Then Roxas remembered. He remembered what _really _happened. Demyx had the book. He caused this. He turned Axel and the others into children and wiped everyone's memory. This world was Demyx's fault.

But there was more...Distant memories came flooding back to Roxas. Memories of Axel.

Him and Axel together, _finally._

_And then forgetting._

History began to repeat. Things could have been restored.

_And then forgetting, again._

Emotion overwhelmed Roxas, that so-called 'fake' emotion that didn't really exist. It felt real. "We were actually together? The only thing I ever wanted, and it was taken away from me. But...If it happened once, could it happen again?" An idea came to Roxas. "Could I change all this back? Do the right thing? But at what cost?" Roxas flipped through to the back of the book. There were only two completely clean, blank pages left. He turned his attention to the writing on the inside back cover. Instructions from Zexion on how to use it. Roxas skimmed through the text, mentally noting bugs that had yet to be worked out of the book, and what to do in case you ever met a version of yourself that claimed to be from the future...Scary... Near the bottom of the page, there was a small note in handwriting. It read:

_"Sometimes when you make someone forget something, they remember another thing that they forgot. I haven't fixed this bug yet and I probably never will...Not like I'm ever gonna use this book. Unless an idiot steals it...Then we'd all be doomed. Whatever, this thing will self-destruct on Wednesday the 14th. -Zexion"_

"Yeah, today is only like...Way past Wednesday the 14th...Way to go Zexion, you screwed up the self-destruct thing too. Maybe if that had worked, it would have blown up before Demyx could get his hands on it." Roxas didn't stay mad at the failed technology for long though, his mind was soon back on Axel. "I wonder...Does he actually remember _us_ or...That's it, I have to talk to Axel about this."

"FOR THE LAST TIME DEMYX, WE ARE NOT BUYING YOU A ROBOTIC DINOSAUR! IF YOU WANT A PET SO BADLY THAT'S WHAT WE HAVE VEXEN FOR!" A drunken Demyx was being yelled at by Luxord and Zexion who were pretty drunk themselves.

"I DON'T WANT TO HAVE VEXEN AS A PET, I'LL HAVE TO FEED HIM AND CLEAN UP AFTER HIM AND BATHE HIM AN-"

"WE MEANT HE COULD MAKE YOU A PET YOU MORON. VEXEN IS ALREADY MARLUXIA'S PET!" Zexion screamed. Zexion unfortunately knew that Marluxia had indeed purchased a collar and leash for Vexen...Details of Friday happened to escape Marluxia's lips quite often, and more often than not, Zexion was the one hearing them.

In one corner of the bar Saix carefully left before anyone could notice he was gone.

Meanwhile, Xigbar was tearing apart the castle without having to leave the comfort of the bar. Towels and clothes unfolded, and frilly dresses screamed in agony as they magically burned. But Xigbar had another plan. A better plan. And it was almost time to use it. He just had to wait a little while longer. "That's right; The Cat's Eye is back!"

* * *

After trying to decide for a while, Axel finally made up his mind and decided to talk to Roxas. He was just about to make a portal to the castle when he heard a knock on his door. "Yes?" Axel asked. The door opened and Saix appeared.

_'You just don't know what your intentions are yet...'_

Axel gulped as he remembered Saix's words. "What did you mean the other day?" Axel blurted out. Saix sighed.

"Remember when we were human?" Axel nodded as Saix continued. "We were best friends, and...Maybe more?" Axel felt himself blush.

"No, we weren't." It wasn't a lie. But it wasn't quite the truth.

"You meant the world to me Lea. I-"

"I'm not Lea anymore!" Axel interrupted. "And you're not Isa. I'm Axel now, get it memorized! Axel! And lately, Roxas is the most important person to me. We can still be friends Saix, but we're not the same people."

"You mentioned Roxas?"

"Yes? What about him?"

Saix chuckled. "Do you know why you have such feelings for him?"

"I-I'm not sure why," Axel replied.

"He's _making_ you."

"What do you mean!"

Another chuckle. "That reality changing book he has. He's only making you think you like him for his own selfish reasons. Maybe I _did_ send you that note to meet you in the 7th hall, but I couldn't tell you because he was watching."

"That can't be true...Can it?" Axel paced back and forth, wondering. It would make sense, wouldn't it? Why Axel always had some strange, random attraction to XIII? The power _did_ go to the boy's head. Axel had a sinking feeling as he came to terms with the truth. "Thank you VII," he said after a minute. "I still need to talk to you, so could you wait here while I take care of something?"

"Certainly," Saix replied. He grinned evilly as Axel left.

* * *

Roxas portaled to the kitchen, hoping to find out where that strange author conference was. He didn't want to use up all the paper in the book, so he only used it when COMPLETELY necessary. He checked the note pad on the fridge when he heard a voice calling his name.

"Roxas? Roxas? You here?"

_'Axel!'_ Roxas' physical heart started to pound and he could swear he felt an emotional one as he ran towards Axel's voice. "Axel?" Roxas called. He saw a flash of red and the two met up in the hall.

"I have to talk to you." They both said at once. Axel started first.

"I know what you've done, Roxas," he said. He looked hurt. "I can't believe it."

"You mean you know about..." '_Us.'_ Roxas couldn't finish the sentence. Axel looked mad, but why?

"Yeah, I found out, unlucky for you! Dammit Roxas, I thought we were friends!"

"We are!" Roxas replied. "I just thought...Couldn't we be more?" Roxas' memory flashed back to his room, on that day. Warm memories. A smiling face. A soft kiss. Roxas could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

"You tried to control me Roxas," Axel whispered, too quietly for Roxas to hear. "No matter which way you look at it, that can never be love!" he shouted.

"Axel?" A single tear fell and slid slowly down Roxas' cheek.

"I don't want to hear anymore. The Roxas I know is long gone." Axel opened a portal and disappeared without another word.

"Axel, why do you hate me?" Roxas whispered to himself.

* * *

_O_o What a misunderstanding...And the reason I thought you might be disappointed is because most of it is so serious and maybe you came here for 100% pure crack...I mean, we put seriousness in from time to time, but a lot of serious stuff is happening lately and we needed to get this out. It's still crack I swear on crystal light! The characters have developed minds of their own, they do what they want and all we can do is write down what they tell us to._

_Please don't hate me for making you wait so long for this XD_


End file.
